


Who Dares Wins

by Fruipit



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's never been one for romance or intimacy, but she's not against it. When Anna and her boyfriend ask if she wanted to maybe join them for some 'fun', Elsa's not sure what to expect. It certainly isn't what she got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one: elsa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about as like, just me writing shit, and then writing more. inspired by poly relationships because i think they're wonderful; kristelsanna, because i also think that's wonderful; and 'just friends' by ubertastic. dedicated punzelsanna, author of 'table for three' coz he's been totally rad. title credit goes to olofahere (and you should read their stuff too :P )
> 
> part one of three. next part will be uploaded next week sometime :)

 

It started, as these things often do, with a dare. The nature of a dare is to be, understandably, _daring_. Uncover new ground, broaden horizons. Take the recipients from their comfort zone and into a situation they wouldn't get into themselves.

By this point, it's highly likely that you'll have figured out the particular kind of dare. Oh, nothing too bad – though of course, it depends on how you define 'bad' for that to be true, too. It was nothing bad enough that doing it in front of a group of people would cause serious harm.

It was still not something Elsa had ever entertained.

For reasons she kept to herself, Elsa was not, by nature, an extroverted person. In fact, others were more likely to define her as 'anxious', 'quiet', and by her ever-present moniker, 'Ice Queen' – an unfortunate nickname borne of an even more unfortunate incident in junior high. Suffice to say, she did not have many friends.

But in cases like these, the number of friends mattered far less than the sheer willpower of those one did have.

Anna.

Anna was the best friend of our hero. Chirpy and redheaded, she was the last person anyone ever expected to be friends with someone as distant as Elsa, and yet, upon further thought, the best person for the job. It was because of Anna that Elsa was even in a position to be playing 'Truth or Dare'. Elsa was not one for parties, but a pleading look was all it really took.

So they'd arrived and had a few drinks. Elsa loosened up enough for people to think she might not be as terrible as the rumours say, and more than enough to concede to playing the childish game. After all, Anna was playing too. What could go wrong?

"I dare you to make-out with Kristoff!"

Enter the Boyfriend. Anna's boyfriend. Kristoff was the pinnacle of manhood. A true 'alpha male'. Broad-chested, with a mop of blond hair, and captain of the hockey team, he had all the makings of utter dickheadedness.

But he wasn't. He was _kind_. He was kind to Anna, and even though he didn't really know how to interact with Elsa most of the time, he still saw fit to extend that kindness to her anyway.

It had not been Anna to voice the dare, but when Elsa glanced at her, she didn't seem opposed to it. There was a tipsy flush to her cheeks as she watched on some kind of abject fascination.

She didn't say no.

Kissing Kristoff was... well. Elsa liked girls. That was her thing. Kinda, maybe, sort of. Didn't mean she didn't like boys, but if she had to choose one over the other, girls would always win, hands down. But Kristoff was... nice. Could be the fact that she'd had a few drinks, too, but his lips were soft and gentle and his hands stayed appropriately on his own knees.

Until Elsa leaned forward – leaned _up_ – and suddenly he had to steady her.

When they broke apart, Anna wasn't the only one staring, mouth ajar.

And thus, it started with a dare.

* * *

The thing with catalysts is that they're usually quite minor. Easily forgettable, save for the events that follow. A forgotten loaf of bread can result in a ten-car pile up and twice as many funerals. A bouquet of flowers can make or break a relationship, on occasion. A missed bus can influence the tide of destiny, and a few months down the line, you might be invited to a wedding or baby shower that you never expected.

This kiss was one such catalyst.

In the moment, it was something pushed to the side. Elsa wakes the next day hungover, as one is wont to do after a night of drinking. She makes her coffee and her way to her part-time job. She unjams their shitty printer and speaks to angry customers. Shuffles appointments, has her lunch. And she doesn't think of the kiss.

At least, she doesn't think about it until she does, and then it is all she _can_ think about.

She tries to convince herself it isn't worth the brainpower. What is there to think on, anyway? It was good. Pleasant. She's never really been all that interested in romantic relationships, and even less so with intimate ones, but hey, that's not to say that she's _against_ them.

Sometimes she regrets telling Anna that part, if only because her friend can't see how she doesn't – can't? won't? – fall in love.

But, she can't change the past.

* * *

There's an unspoken rule that Anna goes to Kristoff's when they want some time together, instead of the boy coming over to their place, but Elsa knows it's wrong of her to expect them to uphold that every time. Kristoff has his own roommates, and Anna's certainly old enough to make her own decisions.

Still, she doesn't expect to come home one day to find them necking on the sofa, Anna sitting astride his lap while his hands rest on her waist.

Elsa briefly remembers how it felt to have his hands at her side, but that thought is just as swiftly pushed to the side.

When they catch sight of Elsa, Anna jumps up, leaving Kristoff to flounder for a cushion to hide his obvious hard-on. Elsa tries her best not to look.

"Hey!" Anna says, a little too loud to be natural. "Uh, we thought you'd be out longer. We only got in like, a few minutes ago..."

Elsa nods, pointedly ignoring Kristoff – who's finally succeeded in covering himself.

"That's okay," she replies. "I was, um, gonna go out and get some dinner. Be like, half an hour. You want anything?"

Anna shakes her head. "Whatever's fine. We'll uh, see you when you get back?"

They're already closing Anna's bedroom door behind them, before Elsa has even walked back out the front door.

And that's just one more thing in Anna's list of 'Things I don't understand about Elsa'. Mostly because Elsa doesn't like love (or so she thinks) and Elsa doesn't like sex (even though she's never had it). It's something Elsa's stopped trying to explain to her because Anna _doesn't_ get it. Even Elsa doesn't understand half the time, which certainly doesn't help. Sometimes she thinks Anna's terrified Elsa will never find 'the one', but that's only a problem if one subscribes to that line of thought.

Elsa doesn't.

* * *

Anna keeps sending her odd looks. They're eating kung pao chicken and watching Juno, and Elsa can feel Anna's eyes wandering over to her. She wipes her face, but it mustn't be because she's got food all over herself because Anna doesn't seem to stop.

After the movie, she _sort of_ stops, and she doesn't exactly continue onto the next few days, but she's still... weird. Acting strange. Elsa can't really place it, just knows that she _is_ , and that's what matters.

So, she seeks a higher authority for guidance.

"Punz, my roommate's acting weird. What do I do?"

Her cousin gives a laugh. It sounds really tinny and crackly through their shit phone connection, and Elsa has to pull the phone away from her ear a little. She's never met Anna, but this isn't the first time Elsa's talked about her. And yeah, she's probably called Anna strange before. But this is different.

" _I dunno. Any reason why she would be?_ " Rapunzel asks. Elsa gnaws on her bottom lip, fully aware that Rapunzel can't see it. There's only one thing she can think of, really. Maybe Anna's been acting odd since then, and Elsa just never picked it up.

"I kinda...made out with her boyfriend in front of her..." she says in a soft voice. There's a noise that sounds like a laugh mixed with a choke, and Elsa bites her lip again.

" _What?_ " Rapunzel asks. " _Why would you do that? I thought you were gay?_ "

Elsa gives a long-suffering sigh. "I'm not-straight, Punz, there's a difference," she says. "And it was part of a dare. Kristoff kissed me first!"

Rapunzel doesn't say anything for a moment, When she does, it's slow and thoughtful, maybe only because it's such an obvious answer to the problem.

" _Why don't you just...ask her?_ " she asks.

Elsa doesn't end up answering. Isn't sure how because, yeah, she probably should have thought about that. Rapunzel seems to understand, and she lets it go, and they chat about stupid family shit for a while.

But Elsa's much more confident when she hangs up, and resolves to ask Anna next time she seems to do something strange.

* * *

Anna approaches her one day after class, a few days after her phone call with Rapunzel. This probably counts as strange, but Kristoff's with her, so Elsa's not exactly keen on voicing her concerns.

She's sitting in the university café, eating a sandwich and trying to read a very long, very boring journal article on- honestly, she can't even remember at this point. She's more than happy to put it aside to entertain her friends, at any rate. They order a coffee and sit with her and talk shit about classes and teachers, and before Elsa knows it, it's 5:30 and the staff keep sending them desperate looks to leave.

Kristoff stays for dinner, and he and Anna keep looking at each other whenever they think Elsa's distracted. She's only making pasta – it doesn't take a lot of brainpower. Certainly not enough for her to be oblivious to the looks, but she's not courageous enough to mention it. All in all, dinner's quite comfortable. Anna carries the conversation, getting spaghetti sauce everywhere.

After dinner's over, Elsa's just about to escape into her room to get some more study done when Anna calls her name.

"Hey, uh... Kristoff and I wanna ask you something..."

She's blushing bright red and Kristoff isn't looking at Elsa at all. So she sits back down and bites her lip. Tries not to let the fear creep into her voice when she asks, "what- what's up?"

* * *

Elsa takes the news of their conversation less favourably than they'd hoped, but more so than they expected.

"You want to _what_?" she repeats, voice incredulous. Anna's biting her lip to hold back the nervous grin that keeps trying to overtake her face, and Kristoff's biting his in a rare display of nerves.

Anna's not really one to sugarcoat her words, and this time was no different. When Kristoff had approached her with the idea, she had been rather sceptical. Now, she can't believe she hadn't thought of it herself.

"Sex. With us. We...both trust you. And like you. And like, it's just an idea. You don't have to say yes or no now. Just...wanted to ask..."

Wide-eyed, Elsa just shakes her head dumbly. "I need to- I'll let you know," she says. Kristoff gives a tight smile as Anna's drops, but at least the redhead doesn't push it again.

Elsa closes her bedroom door behind her, all thoughts of homework completely gone from her mind.

What the fuck.

* * *

Work and classes keep Elsa from seeing Anna, but she also has a vague impression that the redhead is... not _avoiding_ her, per se. Just... giving her space to think.

Three days after the strange conversation has Elsa arriving at an answer, sort of, but she's not too sure how to actually _tell_ Anna.

She approaches the redhead one night after dinner, when Anna's in front of the TV. Anna doesn't even notice her standing there until she gives a little cough, and then it's like she's never concentrated on a single human with such ferocity before.

Elsa's words, when she says them, come out far weaker than she would have liked.

"What...would this entail?"

Anna looks at her blankly for a second before her eyes widen and her mouth morphs into a smile. "You're _agreeing_?" she asks softly, likely out of sheer surprise than anything. Elsa swallows nervously and shook her head.

"N-not yet. This isn't a 'yes', or a 'we'll try it'," she says. "I wanna know what I'm getting into."

Anna's fully aware that Elsa's never done this before. That she's only got one friend, and if she started sleeping with her (plus boyfriend), it could ruin one of the only good relationships she has.

But Elsa likes to think that it won't ruin anything. That they could become physically intimate without any repercussions of a negative nature. It's not like she's going to fall in love with either of them. She can't. She doesn't work that way.

Anna shrugs. "Kris and I hadn't really thought of the logistics," she says. "Just thought, well, condoms and lube and shit. We're all clean – you haven't been with anyone, and I know where we've been."

That actually hurts a little more than Elsa's willing to let on. Sure, she hasn't ever found anyone to do the do with, and not necessarily from lack of trying. It's just... relationships are hard. Finding someone willing to try had always been harder.

But she just smiles because this is a chance she hasn't ever really had before and, well, she can always stop if she wants. If she doesn't like it or it gets too much.

So she nods her head. "I...think this could be fun," she says, and Anna just squeals and jumps up, wrapping her in a hug.

"This is going to be _so much fun_ ," she agrees.

* * *

The first time is precisely as awkward as Elsa had thought it would be. Numerous google searches, yahoo answers forums, and porn had given her some idea of what to expect.

They actually do it in Anna's room because her bed is bigger. Elsa has heard them 'going at it' on several separate occasions when they thought she wasn't home. Now, it feels absurd being in the room at the same time.

They start with top layers. Everyone shimmies down to their underwear, and Elsa's got a sinking feeling in her gut that maybe she's made some kind of terrible mistake, and would they hate her if she backed out now? It's not like they have an actual contract to uphold or anything.

But then she catches sight of Anna, wearing this awesome lace set that Elsa's only ever seen in an expensive lingerie shop window, freckles on full display. She kind of wants a hug. And that's probably weird – she isn't here for _hugs_ – but hugs are familiar. This is not.

She gets a delicious view of Anna's ass when the redhead crawls onto the bed, and she isn't even aware of Kristoff as he steps up and touches her briefly on the arm.

"You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable," he says softly. The words themselves are comforting, and Elsa shakes her head.

"N-no, I want to try," she says. "Just...don't know how..."

A vicious rumour in senior year about frigid pussies and frozen dicks had pretty much guaranteed no one wanted to sleep with her, even if she had wanted to sleep with them. It had bothered her at the time (if 'bothered' could accurately describe how she felt about it) but it was yet another thing that had shaped who she was today.

Kristoff looks a bit surprised, like he can't believe she's never had a dick in her before, before Anna calls them over. She's completely topless and looking pretty much like she's ready to go, waiting impatiently for them. Suddenly, Elsa feels like she could do this. Like it isn't as weird as it is.

She's actually not wrong.

* * *

What _is_ kinda weird is how everything else changes. Kristoff comes over more often, and Elsa actually starts getting used to hanging out with him without sleeping together.

But it's not _weird_ , which is what she expected it to be. It's odd, perhaps, but they don't become awkward or uncomfortable together. Even Anna's all cool with it. Elsa has a distinct impression that maybe she's been with a girl before, but if she has, she keeps quiet about it.

They've only really been friends for a few years – since second semester first year, actually – but this is all new ground. Even though Anna's always been giving with her touches, it still seems to increase ten-fold. Hugs are given freely, as are pecks to the cheek (though to a lesser degree).

Her relationship with Kristoff improves ten- _thousand_ -fold. He takes her ice-fishing one day and they have an absolute blast. Anna had refused to go, so it became a _them_ thing. His old Nintendo 64 finds its way to their apartment and they play Mario Party 3 for eight hours one Saturday while procrastinating three assignments and a lab report.

After all, they don't sleep together every single night. Sometimes Kristoff comes around and they'll have a nice meal and watch a movie before falling asleep on the couch. He's doing a similar degree to her, so they meet up and exchange notes and work on assignments together, too. Elsa finds she actually likes hanging out with him. He's calm and collected (more so than Anna). He doesn't smile as much, and is definitely more cynical, but Elsa gets a warm feeling in her chest when she _does_ coax a grin out of him.

Of course, some nights they _do_ have sex. Anna usually initiates it – Elsa has a feeling that threesomes don't usually happen as often as hers seem to be, but she's not going to complain. She's never- she's not a sex-oriented person, but she can't say she doesn't enjoy it. Now she's got another person she can call 'good friend', and she can finally understand all that hoo-rah that revolves around sex without having to muddle her way through a relationship.

* * *

The whole arrangement continues well into the semester. Elsa's pretty glad that she and Anna live in a real apartment, because she's heard some horror stories about RAs and being walked in on.

Sometimes they'll drink beforehand. There's always more fumbling and giggling those nights, but they're always more fun, too. Less expectation on finishing and more on just being together.

"I wanna try something different tonight," Anna starts, as soon as they've had dessert and Kristoff's putting away leftovers.

Both he and Elsa send each other a look, mostly because this isn't the first time Anna's 'wanted to try something different'. Elsa's had to ban cream from the bedroom after Anna got too excited and ate so much of it she almost puked. And that's only the _first_ instance.

But they file dutifully into the bedroom, and Anna calls out from the kitchen, "Okay! Get naked!" Elsa rolls her eyes, and then rolls them again at the, "But don't start without me," that follows soon after.

Getting naked isn't the same anxiety-riddled affair that it once was. Elsa's pretty confident with herself now, knows Kristoff and Anna like it. Maybe coz she doesn't bother _doing anything_ with what she's got. She's lucky if she remembers to shave her legs most days, let alone _down there_.

Kristoff isn't a hairy guy either. He's got a few patches on his chest that Elsa likes to run her hands through sometimes, but he's not like, the Ape Man. His hair is blond, too, which is a much nicer aesthetic.

So they fold their clothes up and sit on the edge of the bed and wait. Anna curses from out in the living room somewhere, and there's a loud _fwoomp_ , but she covers it with a cough and an, "I'm fine! You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Kristoff calls back. There's an apprehension in his voice, and Elsa has to mask a grin because that's the sort of thing Anna inspires.

It, and any remnant of it, drops from her face when Anna walks into the room.

She's naked, which isn't unusual, but god has she always looked that... _sexy_? It's not really a word Elsa's all that familiar with, mostly because no one had ever really inspired a feeling of 'fuck me I need to push you against a wall and have my way with you' before. _Anna_ had never inspired that before. Well, before now.

Her legs seem longer, skin creamier. She carries a bit of fat around her thighs and stomach, and Elsa has a vague notion to sink her teeth into it at some point because god those thighs look _good_. Elsa's nipped them before. She's kissed and sucked and squeezed before, and she's aware enough of her body to know it's having a reaction. A slight movement next to her let her know Kristoff was having the same one. Though, he'd always seen Anna's thighs. He doesn't go hard at the first sign of nudity.

No, it's probably the strap-on, jutting from Anna's body, that's doing it for him.

Elsa swallows thickly, and when she tries not to stare, she only succeeds in catching Anna's eye, who just so happens to be looking straight at Elsa. With a salacious wink, she steps forward, further into the room.

She winks at Kristoff too, but otherwise ignores him as she steps in front of Elsa. It doesn't take much before Elsa's lying on her back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, eyes staring into Anna's as the other girl crawls on top of her.

Swallowing again, Elsa's eyes flicker down the length of her body. She can feel, more than see, the strap-on, nudging the top of her leg. When Anna's hand comes up to cup her cheek, her eyes rush up again.

"So..." she starts, but a thumb over her lips shushes her. Anna leans further forward, until their bodies are almost touching, and her lips nudge at Elsa's ear. She takes the soft skin into her teeth and pulls gently, eliciting a hum from Elsa.

"So," she whispers. Elsa's not sure if Kristoff can hear her, but that thought flies out the window at Anna's next words anyway. "I really want to fuck you."

With a gentle nudge, Anna encourages Elsa to crawl backwards up the bed. Kristoff's still sitting in the same place, eyes wide and dick leaking already. Elsa can't blame him because she can't ever remember being this turned on. She's pretty sure, if she looked, she'd notice a dark spot under where she'd been sitting, but Anna takes over again before she has a chance.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look when Kristoff fucks you?" she asks, and he's gotta be able to hear it.

There's a sharp intake of breath that Elsa's pretty sure isn't hers, mostly because she can't seem to catch it in the first place. Her heart is beating a samba in her chest, and Anna's not doing a thing about it.

"So how about it?" she says. "Can I fuck you while Kristoff watches?"

Elsa's pretty sure all but the vital functions of her brain have shut down. Anna's eyes _bore_ into hers and she can't look away. She manages a whimper, but that's about it. Anna moves slightly, spreads Elsa's legs and slides between them. Leans forward and takes Elsa's bottom lip between her teeth.

"C'mon, Elsa. Use your words," she urges, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Elsa throws her head back when a hand – no idea whose at this point – brushes her breast, and the cock between Anna's legs nudges at her core.

"Oh god fuck yes," she finally manages, the words choked and breathless. The smirk on Anna's face, if possible, widens, and she bites her lip in a way that was most definitely supposed to be seductive.

"I was hoping you'd say that..."

* * *

Kristoff invites them both to his place for Thanksgiving. His family's large enough as it is; two more mouths are nothing.

They roadtrip it halfway across the country, with Anna choosing terrible music and Elsa trying not to throw up. They alternate driving, with Elsa doing the early morning stints because she likes the peace, and is less likely to get car sick.

She almost jumps out of her skin when she feels Anna's hand on hers.

"Hey," she says softly, trying not to wake Kristoff. He's slumbering in the backseat, and Elsa doesn't think he'll wake for anything. "Want me to drive for a bit?"

Elsa shakes her head. "Nah. I'm good. Go to sleep, Anna."

The redhead pouts, but Elsa can't help the little giggle that bubbles up when she's interrupted by a yawn.

"Fine," Anna grumbles. "But if you start feeling tired..."

Elsa nods. "I know."

She doesn't notice until Anna's completely out and snoring, but the girl never moved her hand.

* * *

Kristoff's family is super nice and they all hug Elsa when they first meet her (all eighteen adults and thirty-four children). And then they say that this is only _half_ the family because everyone else lives abroad, and Kristoff gives an odd little chuckle.

But hey, they don't say anything about the fact that he's brought his girlfriend's friend, because even now, it's the easiest way to define their relationship. They just smile and pass her the potato salad and ask about classes her classes.

She gets a little sad towards the end of it because...well, there's a reason she didn't go to her own home for the holiday. When she'd rung her mother to let her know she was going somewhere else, the old woman hadn't even seemed that upset. She likes Kristoff's family. She just wishes her own could be so happy.

* * *

She realises, just as they're preparing for exam season, that it's _exam season_ , and therefore almost the end of the year, and therefore, almost Christmas.

And Christmas means presents and what the fuck is she supposed to get them?

It actually sends her off into a minor panic because she doesn't know what to get them – doesn't know what's _appropriate_ to get them. Last year, she got Anna a four-pound chunk of Belgian chocolate. This year it needs to be something a bit more...meaningful. Maybe something they can all do together – an experience, as it were.

Before she goes to bed that night, she checks her emails. It's mostly junk, but there's one that catches her eye. A holiday, of sorts. It's a little far away, but flights aren't that expensive, and it would be a nice escape.

She flags the email and sets herself a reminder for the weekend. This warrants looking into.

* * *

There's a snazzy new Chinese restaurant in town that Anna's desperate to try out. She books a reservation for Sunday night and doesn't tell Kristoff or Elsa until about an hour beforehand. They rush to have showers and get ready, and Elsa hasn't even put her hair up when Anna's pushing her out the door.

"Keep it out," she says. "Looks better that way."

Elsa has to bite her lip to stop the smile from exploding over her face.

The restaurant _is_ new. Elsa's pretty sure that there used to be a different one here, but that it blew up or something. There was an article in the local paper – something about roach bombs – and it just _looks_ like an insurance job.

But the meal probably only comes to twenty bucks a head, plus drinks, so she's not exactly going to complain. The dumplings and Sichuan chicken is absolutely awesome, and watching Kristoff struggle with chopsticks is hilarious for the entire meal, if only because he refuses to ask for a fork.

But they share the food and Anna steals a sip of Elsa's wine. She's got this look on her face, like she's being all flirty, but also not because this is just what Anna's like. And Elsa maybe wants dinner to hurry up because she has a feeling that they won't be doing much actual sleeping tonight and she's 110% okay with that.

She's right, of course. Elsa ends up being pretty grateful that Anna convinced her to leave her hair down, because it kind of feels awesome when it's being tugged on. Anna buries her hands in Elsa's hair while Elsa eats her out, and she doesn't even know where Kristoff is. At least, not until he pulls her hips up and slides into her from behind

Elsa can't honestly say she lasts long in that position. It's not really a bad thing. She gets sensitive, but that just means she can play with Anna's boobs while Kristoff fucks her. Can move behind him and run her nails along his chest and lightly scratch his nipples. Press her own breasts into him and kiss his neck because he likes it.

It's nice.

* * *

She wakes up sometime in the wee hours of the morning. She's falling off the edge of the bed, and it's only because there's a cool draft beneath the blanket that she even woke up at all. She tries to manoeuvre herself into a warmer, more comfortable position, and she tries to do it as quietly as possible, but then she rolls over and comes face-to-face with Anna. It's only by the light of a streetlamp that she even notices Anna's awake, and it's only from that light that she sees a little grin, cocked on her face.

"Cold?" Anna asks – whispers, more like. It's gotta be stupidly early Monday morning, and Elsa's pretty sure Kristoff has work in a few hours.

She huffs out a silent laugh. "Why? You steal my blankets?"

Anna shrugs and bites her lip. "Maybe I just want you to snuggle me, you freezer."

And it kinds feels like Elsa's heart has beaten right out of her chest, and she can't quite figure out why. So she rolls on top of Anna and buries her head in Anna's neck.

"Mmm you are warm," she says. This time, Anna laughs, but it's more like a bark of air. Elsa lifts her head to look at her. They're so close, less than an inch and they'd be kissing.

"Feel better?" Anna asks instead, and Elsa can't tell whether she's looking at her eyes or her lips.

So, she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and shuffles a little bit. " _Much_ better." And that was probably a little over the line and way too flirty for a purely physical relationship, but Elsa kind of wants to kiss Anna, but she also kind of wants the redhead to make the first move. It feels better that way.

And Anna doesn't disappoint. She closes the distance, with one hand coming up to press the back of Elsa's head, and the other trailing down her back to cup her ass.

Or course, Elsa fights back. And, she's actually gotten pretty good at fighting _dirty_. She uses both hands to deepen the kiss, pressing back as hard as she can. Once she's satisfied with Anna's complete lack of breath, she uses one hand to guide Anna's thigh, wrapping her leg below Elsa's butt. She grinds down, which is when Anna pulls away.

" _Elsa_!" she hisses under her breath. "Wha- we can't do this. Kristoff has work tomorrow!"

They both glance over to the slumbering man. He hasn't moved an inch, aside from the steady up and down of his shoulders as he breaths in and out. The corner of Elsa's lips twitch up, and she nips at Anna's cheeks.

"Well, you better be quiet," she says softly. Anna only answers by fusing their lips together again.

* * *

She's too late, when she finally goes back to purchase that present, for Christmas. The holiday is only a few short weeks away – two weeks of exams, and then holidays until mid-January. Elsa's going home (not that she wants to) but she still loves her parents. Needs to go and show how she's grateful and shit.

So, she's too late for Christmas, but they still have spots open for February, and, well. Valentine's Day. She's never ever participated, but it would be nice for once.

A coupla hundred bucks later, and she has a hotel booking and three seats to see _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ on stage because it's Kristoff's childhood film and she loves it, and Anna's never seen it anyway but she loves doing that sort of stuff.

Elsa prints out the receipt and stuffs it in her desk, and she realises that she has no idea how she'll last until February. Especially if she wants to keep it a secret.

It's so going to be worth it.

* * *

" _When are you coming up?_ "

Elsa's mother's voice is quiet through the landline connection, and Elsa's not sure what she wants as an answer. Does she want Elsa to just make the perfunctory 'hi family' visit, or does she actually want to spend some time with her daughter? She doesn't know. She...wants to see her dad. And her cousin. Aunt Gerda makes the best stained glass biscuits and Uncle Kai always comes out Christmas light looking with her.

So she does the best she can, and tries to make it easy. "Few days before Christmas, maybe," she says. "Got some assignments to finish."

Which is, of course, a complete lie, but her mother doesn't know that.

" _Are you bringing a boy with you?_ " she asks, and Elsa pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No, Mom, I'm not bringing anyone."

There's a sigh through the line that rattles in Elsa's head. " _I wish you would just try, Elsa. We won't be around forever. I'm sure your father would like to know his only daughter's being looked after.'_ "

Elsa has to actually bite her lip to cut off the sharp retort. She mostly succeeds, but the blunt, "I'll see you at Christmas, Mom," echoes down the line for all of two seconds before she's ended the call.

It's not like she can exactly tell her mother she's boning her roommate's boyfriend. Never mind the fact that she's also sleeping with her roommate, and usually at the same time as each other.

The memory of Anna taking her while Kristoff watched is seared into her mind, and Elsa briefly entertains the idea of asking them to Christmas lunch. She let out a little laugh at her mental image of her mom, who probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Still, it would be nice. Maybe she'll invite them after exams are over. The last road-trip was nice. This one could be even better.

* * *

Elsa's chopping lettuce for tacos when Anna storms her way into the kitchen. She's been out for most of the day, and though Elsa's pretty happy she's home, she wasn't really expecting her to be back so early.

Neither was she expecting her to be in such a _mood_ , either.

Anna's bedroom door slams shut behind her, and it's only the muffled scream that echoes from beneath the wood that has Elsa approaching. She usually just lets Anna ride it out, whatever's made her upset, kind of because she doesn't want to feel the redhead's wrath, but mostly because she never really knows what to say.

But not this time. She gently knocks on the door, and without a protest from Anna, pushes it open.

Anna's lying on her bed, sniffling into the pillow. She doesn't react when Elsa sits on the edge of her bed, but she does shuffle closer when Elsa begins stroking her hair.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asks. Anna shakes her head.

"No," she says, but it's muffled and she's still moving. Her face is pressed to Elsa's stomach when she speaks again. "My dick ex is back in town. Ran into him at the supermarket."

Elsa coos softly. She's never met the ex, and she doesn't know what when down, but she's never known Anna to actually hate another person, aside from him.

"Want me to ring Kristoff?" This time, Anna offers a half-hearted shrug.

So she pulls herself away and returns to the kitchen. Her phone's charging next to the microwave, and as she goes through her contacts, she wonders to herself briefly why Kristoff isn't on speed-dial. Or at least in her favourites. His picture is of him and Elsa – a selfie when they caught a fish during one of their trips. She's wearing his beanie, and bright red from the sun. He doesn't look very amused by the picture, but Elsa knows he likes it. She's pretty sure it's his picture for her on his phone, too.

She's so engrossed in the picture that she forgets for a moment what she's doing. Before she can resume, however, there's a pair of hands on her hips and a warm breath brushing over her neck.

When she turns around, Anna's blushing and biting her bottom lip. "Kinda...thought of something better," she says softly. Her hands are still on Elsa's hips, and she can feel Anna's fingers digging into her skin through her pants. She puts the phone down and grins, her own hands coming up to rest on Anna's waist.

"Oh yeah?"

She says it more to say _something_ , because Anna's the least subtle person around and the way her eyes keep darting to Elsa's lips, and how she bites her own, it's pretty obvious what her 'better' idea was.

So Elsa isn't unprepared when Anna leans in and kisses her. Her butt's pushed against the counter by Anna's own hips, and it's actually kinda amazing how turned on she's getting just by making out with Anna.

"Yeah," Anna says into her mouth. It's wet and messy, and Elsa gets the impression Anna wants to make it even more so by the way her tongue drags over Elsa's lips, not even trying to find its way inside because, with the way Elsa's trying to catch it, it honestly wouldn't be that difficult.

"M-maybe we should – _ah_ – should go to the bedroom?" Elsa asks, right when Anna slips her leg between Elsa's. She rolls her eyes but pulls away, and Elsa has a vague notion that she probably looks even more ruffled than Anna. And Anna's looking _pretty ruffled_.

She presses one more hard, telling kiss to Elsa's mouth before backing off completely, but they don't actually end up making it to the bedroom anyway because halfway down the hall, Elsa has an idea.

Anna's completely unprepared for Elsa to push her roughly against the wall, but the way she moans into her mouth when Elsa seals them together negates any bad feelings. Elsa slides her hands down the back of Anna's pants, scratching the soft skin of her ass before pulling them out. Anna gives a sad little moan that turns into an _incredibly_ needy one when Elsa scoops her up by the thighs and wraps them around her own waist.

They've never had sex against a wall, but Anna seems to know precisely what she wants to do, and how she should go about doing it. Elsa wouldn't be surprised if she'd fantasised about this before. Anna likes certain things. Spontaneity is one. She likes leaving marks and scratches, and she loves being in control.

Not today, it seems, because Elsa doesn't even really have to touch her before she's arching off the wall. Her shirt's been thrown somewhere down the hall, and Elsa's scraping her teeth along the outside of Anna's bra. It's lacy, which is awesome, and she's fully aware that Anna's way too sensitive for her to do this completely nude.

Her hand is down Anna's pants, but their position, and the fact that Anna's even _wearing_ pants, makes it really hard. Elsa's hand is cramping and her hair is sticking to her face uncomfortably, and it's only the way that Anna keeps keening out her name that encourages her to keep going.

She's just about to ask if she can put Anna down to take her pants off when the redhead lets out a particularly needy groan and a, "oh my fuck don't stop fuck." And that's a sign that she's probably really, _really_ close because she's not a huge swearer unless she's really turned on.

So Elsa makes sure she's got as many fingers inside Anna as will fit (there's like, three at this point), and she flickers her thumb as best she can over Anna's clit.

And then Anna's screaming into her shoulder, hips grinding like mad as she makes the most of her orgasm. They're both panting and sweating, and even though it wasn't hers Elsa thinks that's probably the most rewarding orgasm she's ever witnessed.

Slowly, she pulls her fingers from Anna, who hasn't moved at all. Her legs are still wrapped around Elsa's waist, and her arms hang loosely over Elsa's shoulders. Elsa knows they'll need to have a shower anyway so she just uses her Anna-hand to stroke the back of her head.

"Feeling better?" she asks softly. It's kinda amazing how fast the heated atmosphere has changed to something a little softer. Anna gives a shaky nod into her shoulder, and when she lifts her head, Elsa's surprised to note that her eyes are a little red, a little damp.

But she doesn't ask about it because then Anna's placing a soft kiss on her lips. "That was amazing," she says. "You're amazing, Els."

And it's probably just a post-orgasm haze, but Elsa can't help the little swell in her chest at the praise. So she returns the kiss and slowly lowers Anna to the ground.

"Go have a shower," she says. "Dinner'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Anna pokes her tongue out, but her lips are still grinning. She walks – well, wobbles, rather – to her room, and Elsa's almost at the kitchen when she hears Anna's voice float down the hallway.

"Make sure you wash your hands, you grub!"

Biting her lip to suppress her grin, Elsa doesn't reply. Can't find her voice if she tried, and she's too busy replaying the last half-hour to do so anyway.

* * *

For some reason, Anna's exams and assignments start about two weeks after Kristoff and Elsa's. It means that while they're slaving away, looking through journal articles and cursing their calculators, she's watching with a chocolate bar in her hand and her brother's old DS in the other. She's not helping. Anna's actually waiting for someone to come pick her up for a movie-date-thing, and if Elsa's honest with herself, she kinda can't wait for her to leave. Not because of her, but because of _Kristoff_.

Elsa can see him struggling. He's smart, but not like, academia smart. He works hard and tries his best, but sometimes that isn't enough and things go wrong. He doesn't miss classes but Elsa can already tell, as he struggles to write a report on the laws of Mendelian inheritance.

He's been working on the same punnet square for over an hour, trying to find the pattern, and she can tell his patience is wearing thin. Elsa's already mostly finished, but she's slowed right down so Kristoff doesn't feel left behind. He still does, she thinks, but he doesn't say anything.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Anna jumps up, and whatever glimmer of concentration Kristoff had was shattered.

"Later!" Anna calls as she heads for the door. There's a muffled conversation as she greets her friend, and then she's gone. Elsa's silent for a few moments as she watches Kristoff stare forlornly at his work.

"Everything okay?" she eventually asks. His head shoots up and he tries to smile.

"I'm awesome," he lies.

Elsa doesn't know what compels her to do it, but she's just surprised as Kristoff is when her hand finds its way on top of his, and she squeezes his fingers softly. "You can talk to me, you know?" she says. His eyes widen briefly, and his mouth falls slack. This is the second time she's managed to surprise him, and she doesn't really know why.

He mumbles something, and it takes her mind a few seconds to catch up. "I'm just stupid," are his soft words, and Elsa feels her heart sink a little, chest growing cold.

"I'm sure you're not-"

He interrupts her with a self-deprecating laugh. "Anna's here on scholarship. You've already finished the assignment – don't lie and say you haven't. And I'm still working on the first _fucking_ square." His voice cracks on the final word, and Elsa's not even going to bother pretending that she didn't hear it.

Instead she slides her chair closer and holds his hand a little tighter. "You're not stupid, Kristoff," she says, voice firmer than before. "Anna's got a good memory – doesn't make her smart. Just means she's good at winging things. You try so hard, and that's what matters."

He gives another laugh, but this time it's just watery. "Trying hard doesn't mean you'll pass," he says, and Elsa has to concede that no, it doesn't.

"I've done this before," she says instead. "It's why I'm good at it." Kristoff looks at her, a little confused about what she's saying, but he doesn't interrupt. "I...had no friends in high school. At all. No one to talk to or to spend recess with. So I'd do my homework and assignments. And then independent research because I thought that maybe if I had lots of things to talk about, I'd find someone who'd listen."

Telling the story doesn't hurt as much as it used to. There's not really much left to say, either. Obviously it didn't work. She'd entered those hellish years alone, and she'd left them like that, too.

But instead of dwelling, she smiles up at him. "So, if you like, I want to help.."

The smile that appears on his face is only small, but Elsa returns it. She doesn't see him smile nearly often enough.

* * *

He ends up passing. Almost does as good as Elsa, but he doesn't care because he _passed_.

"That's the best I've ever done in a class," he tells her when he gets the results back. She just smiles because all he really needed was someone to go through it and be patient.

So they've finished their assessment just as Anna's starting, and yeah, she wasn't much help to them but they still care. So Kristoff makes a tuna casserole and Elsa buys a nice wine. They set the table for a six o'clock meal, but by 6:30, Anna's messaged them a _be home later! sorry xx_.

Elsa's already uncorked the wine, so she just goes ahead and pours it anyway. It's a bit more potent than she first realised, but it's sweet and dry, and goes really well with the casserole.

They eat in front of the TV because there's a documentary on arctic ecosystems that they're both interested in. The wine gets to Elsa's head a little, not really surprising, but it could also be Kristoff's warmth when he's pressed against her. He smells like soap and lilac, and his arm finds its way around Elsa's shoulders when she snuggles in further.

She's not really sure when it changes from snuggling to kissing. She's not even sure who made the first move before suddenly she's on his lap with her hands in his hair. His hands are on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles into her skin.

He's soft. And it's not like Elsa's never made out with him before, because she totally has, but this time it's different, too. His lips are insistent against hers – not needy, not rough. Her tongue swipes at his bottom lip, and she nibbles it a little, eliciting a small sigh.

And then he's pulling away. His hands leave her sides only to clench between them.

"I- we can't do this," he says. He doesn't look at her, and with a start, Elsa scrambles from his lap. He remains on the lounge, and even though he's sitting down, she feels so much smaller than him.

"Oh god," Elsa says. "I'm so- sorry."

"It's fine," he says. "Just, uh..."

And her body knows what he's going to say before her mind catches up, but that's not the point. She doesn't want to hear him say it, but of course, he does anyway.

"This is a three-thing, yeah? You're part of it but like...I'm dating Anna..."

And she doesn't understand, not really. Because it wasn't just a 'three-thing'. It didn't feel like a 'them and me'. A 'two-plus-one'. But Kristoff is looking at her, his eyes wide and pleading for her to understand. So, she nods her head. "I'm sorry," she says again. Her gaze falls to the floor and Kristoff stands up, but he doesn't touch her.

"I better... better go," he says, and if Elsa could lie to herself, she might think he sounded regretful that he was leaving. Might be able to fool herself that it wasn't regret of their actions.

She doesn't know what Anna would do if she found out. Surely nothing...bad. She'd done worse with the girl. A harmless make-out session was just that.

"Can you not tell Anna?" she says softly as he's walking out the door. "Please?"

As if that isn't a great huge sign that there's something more, but he just looks at her and nods. Probably doesn't even realise.

"I won't lie to her," he says, and well. Elsa doesn't know what to make of that.

She lets him go without saying another word, and spends the rest of the night trying to muddle her way through thoughts and feelings she'd really rather not.

* * *

Somehow, Anna figured out. Or Kristoff went ahead and told her anyway. Elsa hasn't seen him in over a week, and she knows Anna's going over to his place.

Just as easily as they included her, they've excluded her, too.

He was right. Just because she was part of their weird sex-tryst thing didn't mean that they cared for her beyond that. She was a good lay – good enough, at least. And then she had to go and do something stupid like kiss her best friend's boyfriend.

And the stupid thing is, them breaking it off hurts. Not because the sex, though that was nice. But...because breaking it off seems to include every facet. The N64 disappears one day when she's not looking. Kristoff posts another ice-fishing trip on Facebook, but never invited her. Even Anna... Elsa comes home to an empty house and TV dinners, because there's no point in cooking food if it's just for herself. There's no one for her to talk to.

It's probably better that they stop whatever this is before it gets out of hand. While she can still lie and tell herself that it's the oxytocin and orgasms.

So, even when Anna starts coming home more often, Elsa makes it her mission to be scarce. She'll stay at the library until it's shut, or picks up extra shifts at work. She doesn't get actual confirmation that whatever they've been doing is no more until after the end of exams, about two days before she leaves for home. Packing's done, so there's really nothing for her to do, and Anna actually manages to catch her at home.

She's just finishing in the bathroom when she hears the redhead come in. Elsa pulls the towel around herself a little tighter, aware of how the water from her hair runs in little rivulets across her shoulders, and aware that Anna's looking.

"I, uh." Anna starts speaking, but doesn't get very far. Elsa tries to believe it's because she's only wrapped in a towel, but Anna's always been the more articulate of the two (against everyone's expectations). "Can we talk?"

Elsa already knows exactly where this is going, but she nods anyway. Anna takes a seat on the end of her bed and averts her eyes as Elsa quickly changes.

"I heard about the kiss," she starts. Elsa makes the decision not to speak until she has to. "I don't really- I don't get why it happened. It kinda sucks, when you find out your boyfriend kissed another girl."

Elsa's heart sinks. Anna's making excuses, trying to justify it in her own mind. It hurts. It _really_ hurts because it's not like she hasn't already kissed Kristoff. For the last six-months-or-so, she'd kiss him at least once a week, usually more. She made out with Anna when he wasn't there – on several occasions! What was different?

But she doesn't have the courage to say any of that, so she just stays silent.

"We were uh, talking," Anna continues. Her voice is thick, like she's actually upset at having to talk about this. Maybe she is. "And we...think that maybe we should stop. Like, don't get me wrong, it was fun and all. Just... don't really wanna keep doing it. Hey, at least you got practise in for when you get your own partner," she tries to joke, but it just hurts because that...was all it ever was to them. Sex. Anna's trying to justify her own reasons, and that stings too because Elsa knows she fucked up. Broke a rule they didn't even have. And now she's paying for it.

She wants to say something, but she knows now that if she tries to speak she won't be able to.

Instead she just nods and tries to smile. Anna isn't expecting a real one anyway.

"Good idea," she finally ends up saying. She manages to wait until Anna's left her room before breaking down into silent sobs.

* * *

Perhaps the worst thing about all this is that she has no one to talk to. She doesn't – can't – go fishing with Kristoff anymore. Anna avoids their apartment like the plague. The lease is up soon, and she wouldn't be surprised it Anna decides to move in with Kristoff.

Suddenly she's back in high school after someone had caught her kissing Belle D'Amboise behind the art building. _She_ wasn't branded a leper – the French do things differently, naturally. But Elsa? No one wanted to be friends with a carpet-muncher.

She can't even call her family. Ma doesn't approve and Papa doesn't remember. Early Onset Alzheimer's is a bitch. He was the only one who accepted her, and he barely even remembers her name now.

Maybe if she could just apologise again. Blame a lapse in judgement. They'd never actually made a rule against kissing outside of the bedroom, after all.

But she can already picture Anna's sad eyes. Can imagine how she looked when she found out her best friend had made a move on her boyfriend.

And all she wants is a hug from them, telling her they still love her.

* * *

Christmas rolls around gracelessly, and Elsa finds herself back home, under the disapproving gaze of her mother, and somewhat hollow look of her father. He smiles when she first arrives there, calls him his little snowflake and gives her a hug. God he feels so frail in her arms, though. He's in a wheelchair, and he can't even push himself around. It makes Elsa feel like crying.

But really, that's all she's felt like doing since she'd left. Since Anna and Kristoff had pulled away. She'd managed to gather her courage and give them their gift before she left. As an apology, she said.

_I'm sorry for falling for you_ , is what she didn't say.

But Anna was happy, if a bit tentative, and for the first time since they began, Kristoff had a look in his eye that she hadn't been able to decipher.

She hadn't been able to get a refund on her ticket, so she'd locked it safely away in her desk. Maybe she'd get lucky and be invited along. Maybe they'd forget her transgressions and welcome her back.

Her mother leads her to her old room, but she doesn't really say anything. She only speaks to offer a curt, "Dinner's in an hour. Make sure you wash up," before leaving Elsa to her own devices. Talking on the phone was always easier – they were able to lie and pretend. Not so much in person.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

Rapunzel arrives two days later, the day before Christmas Eve. Elsa doubts she's ever looked forward so much, to seeing a friendly face. It's the first time since exams she's hugged anyone other than her father, and Elsa finds herself melting into the embrace.

Dinner is much less awkward with the Corona's added to the mix. Elsa swears her mother cracked a smile at one of her Uncle's horrid jokes.

But then her mother asks her cousin what her dating life is like, and Elsa's heart runs off like a spooked horse because she knows this will mean she'll be asked herself. Luckily, Rapunzel is very loud and thorough of all the good things about her beau – a man named Flynn, apparently, although that was his middle name, the way she explained it – and how they met, and how wonderful he was. Elsa's stomach had curdled in on itself by the time her cousin had finished, and she wasn't really in any state to answer such questions about herself.

Which was why, when she _was_ asked, her answer was, "I was seeing a guy."

And the look of pure _joy_ on her mother's face is enough to make her feel even worse, but everyone's attention is on her now so she can't escape.

"'Was'?" her mother asks. "Elsa-"

"Kristoff broke it off. Not me!" she says, pre-empting any complaint. And then she catches her cousin's eye and _fuck_ because Rapunzel knew Kristoff only as the boyfriend of her roommate.

Just. Fuck.

* * *

"So. Boning your roommate's boyfriend. No wonder he broke it off."

Elsa's disappeared to the local park for some peace and quiet. She's not really surprised Rapunzel followed her, but this is honestly the last thing she wants to deal with right now, so she doesn't say anything.

"Pfft, c'mon, Els. Not like I'm gonna judge. Just surprised is all. Didn't think anyone would ever catch your eye like that. Spose I shoulda realised, what with how you spoke 'bout him on the phone."

Swallowing, Elsa stares down at her shoes. They're covered in little flakes of frost and she can already predict the fight when she forgets and leaves wet tracks through the house.

"Did she find out or-"

"She knew," Elsa interrupts. "I was- they asked me and I... I agreed."

She feels the bench shift a little, signifying that Rapunzel had sat down. "What? She knew you were sleeping with her boyfriend, and she let you?"

Elsa shakes her head. "Why am I such a loser, Punz?" she asks softly. "I thought, hey, this is probably my only chance to do something like this, because no one's ever been interested. Didn't wanna have to try a relationship because I just...don't work that way. That love shit? Or walking into a bar and just wanting to- to _fuck_ someone because of their butt or their boobs or their jaw? It never worked before. And that was fine, I guess..."

"...'Before'?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa lets out a dry laugh that is in very real danger of becoming a watery one.

"They were so wonderful, Punz. Not even in bed, just like... as people. And they liked me back. You know, I'd used to go ice-fishing with Kristoff. See?" She pulls out her phone and shows Rapunzel the picture of her and Kristoff and the fish. And yeah there are definitely tears in her eyes because she can barely see the phone in her hand. "And then I fucked it up because I kissed Kristoff when Anna wasn't there."

She wipes at her eyes, and now, without the tears, she can see Rapunzel worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "So you broke the rules?" she asks, and Elsa shakes her head.

"Yes? No? I don't- we didn't have rules. I'd... sex with Anna, it wasn't always with Kristoff. She-" here, Elsa chokes. "W-we fucked in the hallway b-but I could-couldn't even k-kiss Kristoff?" she questions, not really to anyone. And then Rapunzel's next to her, holding her in a hug and rubbing her back.

"What did I do wrong?" she asks when she's finally settled down a little. Rapunzel just shakes her head.

"You fell in love," she says.

Elsa shakes her head. "Can't," she says. There's another attempt at a laugh, but it's even sadder than the last. "Robot Elsa isn't programmed that way."

At those words, Rapunzel backs away a little. "Stop it," she says. "You're not a robot. And you know, not everyone feels romantic love, and that's okay. But this, Elsa? It sounds... it sounds like heartbreak."

And all Elsa can do is nod because Rapunzel is right.

She's heartbroken.


	2. part two: kristoff

It's probably for the best that he stops going over to Anna's. Like, there's no real _reason_ for him to anymore. He hasn't heard from Elsa, but – well, Anna'd made it pretty clear that he probably shouldn't think like that. Which was fair enough. He'd fucked up.

Even though Elsa's gone home for the holidays, it still feels weird going over to their apartment. Mostly coz he kind of thinks of it as his own second (third) home. He knows his way around the kitchen and how to use the shower and washing machine, and if that's not a sign that he probably spent too much time there, he's not sure what is.

Anna's reading a book, tongue poking out so she can lick her fingertips, the old pages getting stuck. He studies her face and smiles when she looks up to him, confused, and he realises that the thing with Elsa was just that. A thing. Not like she'd fall for him, her, them, anyway. Anna'd already explained to him how Elsa felt. And yeah, that was part of the appeal of inviting her in. It could just be a fun thing between friends.

Somehow they'd all fucked up. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Had to be – a disguise, that is – because he knows he's not smiling as much and his chest aches a little. It's probably just because he's so used to having her around. It's gotta be that because, as he looks at his girlfriend, he realises that he still loves her. Just as much as he always had.

So, anything he feels for Elsa is just...an echo. A memory, maybe. Hormones?

He's just sad he lost a friend, coz he didn't have all that many to begin with.

* * *

Christmas goes by in a flash. His mother, when they went up for a visit, asked where his 'nice friend' was. Anna had answered her, telling her that Elsa had her own family. The words had more of a bite to it than mother or son were accustomed to – Kristoff flinched, and Bulda, bless her heart, hadn't pressed.

They only stay for a few days, filling up on roast turkey and pudding, before they make their way back home. Anna's been quiet since that first day. Something's on her mind, but Kristoff isn't sure how to approach it. Once upon a time, she'd just start talking.

He's on the verge of asking when she pipes up, "she gave us a present."

And it honestly takes him too long to figure out who 'she' is, but by then, Anna's speaking again.

"It's a holiday. A play in New York. She said it was like, an apology or something."

Kristoff swallows and nods his head. "That was nice of her," he says, for lack of anything better to say. It pretty much ends the conversation.

* * *

The silence continues all the way into the new year. Elsa returns, which means Anna spends more time at his place than her own. It's not like he can just tell her to _talk_ to Elsa. He's already tried, and the death-glare that Anna had shot him was more than enough to shut him up.

And like, it's his fault. If he hadn't gone and kissed her, they could be enjoying each other's company, like always. Anna wouldn't be in a constant mood and he... would smile again. More. He misses ice-fishing, so he tries to get away the first week of January. It's boring on his own, now. Anna still refuses to come with him.

There's a massive elephant in the room, but Anna won't talk about it and he doesn't know why. And he's not prepared for the inevitable argument, so he just doesn't bring it up.

He wonders how Elsa's feeling. They did kind of leave her.

So he rings her up one day, while Anna's at the movies with another girlfriend, Megan maybe (he's honestly not sure) and invites her fishing. There's silence on the other end of the line, and he's pretty sure that she's going to refuse (and he wouldn't be surprised). But then there's a little sniffle, and he can imagine her nodding when she asks, in a soft voice, if he still has her fishing rod, and maybe she left her jacket at her parent's, so can she borrow one of his?

This is cool. This is friendship. This isn't that hard.

Except it kind of feels like going behind Anna's back, even when he ends up grinning to himself all the way over to Elsa's apartment to pick her up. It's not like Anna said anything about not talking to Elsa. She just said that they should take a break from her (and wow it sounds even worse when he thinks it like that).

Coz he hadn't been able to keep _it_ a secret, and now, next to Elsa, fishing, he's wondering why he told Anna if it lost him this. He coulda just... stopped it. Not done it again.

Maybe he'd hoped for a different outcome. They should talk about this, he and Anna. 'Spose she feels betrayed by what they did.

He just doesn't know how to make it better.

* * *

It's actually a little awkward, the first time they have sex. The first time they have it without Elsa, that is. It feels a bit...lacklustre, but it's _not_ for lack of trying. They plan it for a weekend, make sure his roommates are going to be out clubbing. It's not like, a romantic dinner. They're past that. Don't need to do the whole 'talking through sex' thing anymore.

Except she's kind of... rough. Was she always like that? The whole 'missionary' position's a bit boring, but he doesn't like entering her from behind. It's not... close enough. But he can't say that, not to Anna, so he just follows her lead. Presses her into the bed and slams into her from behind because that's what she's begging him to do, even if he'd rather sit her in his lap, face to face. It's not like he's got anything against it, doggy style, but it's not one of his favourites. Twenty minutes later they're both crying into their orgasms.

"Mmm I needed that," Anna says afterward, snuggling into his chest. He likes this. Holding her is nice, and it probably shows with the way he kisses her afterward, but she just sighs into his mouth.

They do it again, and this time, it feels a little more natural. Maybe they just need more practise. It's been a while since it was just them. Gotta find the moves again.

It's a comforting thought, and one he falls asleep to.

* * *

It doesn't last. He wasn't really expecting it to, but still.

Anna turns up unannounced one Thursday morning while he's play his GameCube. Her hair's in a ponytail and there's a frown on her face. It's only two weeks back into the semester, it can't just be about school. She huffs and slumps into the couch, and when she says, "Elsa's being a cow," he's not really sure how to respond.

Elsa had seemed perfectly amicable when they went fishing, if a bit quiet. Maybe morose. Truth be told, Kristoff was just happy she'd wanted to spend time with him to pay too much attention.

Maybe he should have.

So instead he pauses Paper Mario and moves next to her on the couch. She puts her head on his chest as soon as it's within reach.

"How is Elsa being a cow?" he asks, and Anna shrugs half-heartedly.

"She's being all... attitude-y," she says. "She yelled at me today."

She doesn't elaborate, but it's not really needed. It's pretty obvious Elsa's... not all that happy. And Anna's not happy. And Kristoff, he knows he's not happy. Hasn't been in ages. So he bites his lip and finally, _finally_ says what's been on his mind.

"She might be right..." he says. At the look of utter _betrayal_ on Anna's face, he backtracks. "Not- not at yelling at you. But... maybe she's just upset at how things stopped and doesn't know how to express it?"

He knows he's right as soon as he says it. Doesn't know _how_ he knows, but... that's such an Elsa thing to do. To not say anything.

But Anna turns her nose up. "It was just sex," she says. "We're still her friends."

Kristoff barely bites back a sigh because he doesn't understand why Anna's being so stubborn.

"Maybe it wasn't just sex to her?" he suggests. The idea isn't as ludicrous as it once might have been. "I mean... we were her first. Gotta be some emotion attached to that. And we never do things together anymore."

Anna lets out another huff, and he can tell she's getting angry. Maybe she just wanted someone to vent to and he wrecked it by being the voice of reason. So he just hugs her close and doesn't say another word.

* * *

Anna does make a concerted effort to try, he notes with some small satisfaction. It's only small because Elsa seems pretty intent on keeping away. It's awkward, when they approach her and she makes every effort to disappear before they do, so they stop trying. But, Kristoff still notices the way she looks at them when she thinks they're distracted. They still share a class, and tutorials mean group discussions, so it's not like she can completely cut away.

The idea that, maybe he did this, is enough to leave a sharp sting in his chest.

The first month of school goes by in a flash, and before they know it, it's the day before the trip. Anna calls him at a quarter-to-ten that night because she hasn't started packing and _what the fuck do you wear to these things what do I need Kristoff tell me!_

He's already packed, so he makes the short trip over. He only realises when he's in the lift that Anna's there and Elsa's there and, in about two minutes, he'll be there. He can't even _remember_ the last time they were all in a room together, and so he has no idea what will happen.

Turns out his fears are unfounded, because when Anna opens the door and leads him through to her room, there's absolutely no sign of Elsa.

It really doesn't take that long to help Anna pack. She's got the basics already, just needed to decide what 'pretty' clothes to wear. Honestly, he's not even that much help because she looks pretty in all her outfits.

So, they spend half an hour finalising the packing, and then another half an hour making out on her bed. And this is nice, too, because even by the way she's moving against him, there isn't like, an obligation for sex. Which is cool.

But they have a big day tomorrow – Elsa'd booked _flights_ for them. Only short distance but wow she went the whole nine yards. Which means he has to be up early so he can get _Anna_ up early, and maybe he should just spend the night.

Except no, all his clothes are at his place, so reluctantly, he pulls away. Anna complains a little, but she's already so sleepy it comes off as more endearing than anything.

"I'll be over in the morning," he says. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Anna pulls him down for one last kiss – "for the road," she murmurs – and he's just grabbing one of her chocolate bars from the fridge when he hears the front door open.

"...'s tomorrow, Punz. I dunno-"

Elsa stops short as soon as she sees him. Her eyes flicker from his to the chocolate bar in his hand, and she mumbles into the phone, "I gotta go," before hanging up.

"What, uh, what're you doing here?" she asks. She's clutching her phone like her life depends on it, and Kristoff makes a vague motion towards the bedroom.

"Just helping Anna pack," he says. His voice is soft, but not like Elsa's is soft. At the moment, Elsa's is soft because she kind of sounds terrified. Of him?

When she doesn't say anything, he feels compelled to speak. There shouldn't be awkward silences. Not between them.

"Thank you," he says. "For the present. We uh... It's really nice of you."

She just nods, eyes not staying on his long enough to read what lay there. "'Welcome," she says. "Just...wanted to do something nice."

He tries to smile, but chances are she doesn't even see it. "Anna's really excited. She loves musical theatre." And he doesn't really know why he said that because Elsa probably already knows. " _Wizard of Oz_ is my favourite," he continues, and this she _definitely knows_.

She just nods, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. She'd never say that, though, so Kristoff moves first.

"I better go," he says. "Gotta be up early." Elsa nods again.

He's closing the door when he hears her quiet, "have fun..." and tries not to focus on the way her voice cracks at the end.

* * *

He's never been on a plane. Anna gives him the window seat, and even though the flight is less than an hour, and there are only like, thirty other people on the plane, it's still an awesome experience. Except for the fact that a ten-year-old got moved next to them, but hey. He had the window seat.

And Anna's actually pretty good with kids. He had a DS and she'd kept him entertained by defeating all his high scores on the (admittedly outdated) _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games_.

When they arrive, it's only a short walk to the hotel room.

And holy hell, did Elsa go all out.

There's a spa bath and a _good_ coffee machine. They have a street view, and it actually smells nice despite being in a busy neighbourhood. The sheets have a thread count higher than his school tuition and the towels are _Egyptian cotton_.

The show isn't until the next afternoon, and Elsa's already paid for their dinner, and breakfast the next day. They'll have to organise lunch, but that's okay because they passed a nice little café on the way here.

Honestly, the afternoon passes in a flash. There's exploring to do and new things to try. Central Park is amazing, just like he thought it'd be, and there are at least three buskers who should be part of like, a national orchestra.

By the time they get back to the room, phones full of pictures, it's time for dinner.

It's organised to be at a local bar, but like, an upperclass one. Elsa's written out a whole itinerary, with directions and everything, and with how much money she'd put on the tabs so they knew to bring spare cash if they needed to.

It quickly becomes obvious that even buying the most expensive dishes wouldn't come _close_ to hitting the limit.

Elsa's put on enough money for them to get an entree, a main meal, and two desserts. That, and enough alcohol to get completely shitfaced. They don't do _that_ , but Kristoff does get himself a nice lobster, and Anna's pretty partial to the triple chocolate fudge melt with extra ice-cream.

* * *

The same thing happens the next day. Breakfast is at the hotel, and unless they bury the buffet and two real meals each, they won't spend all Elsa gave them. It's honestly not like her to be so...over-compensatory.

But he shrugs it off because maybe she's just _really_ sorry. And they don't know when dinner is, and if they'll have time for lunch before the show, so they figure, may as well stock up. Plus, they're going to be spending the morning at the American Museum of Natural History. There's an exhibit on prehistoric arctic animals, on loan from the Zoological Museum of Moscow University, and Kristoff's pretty excited. They even allow photography, which is pretty rare.

So they spend the morning learning about mammoths and coryphodons and megaloceros, and it's all just incredibly fascinating

He buys a collectable coin for Elsa from the gift shop. They even gift wrap. And he kinda thinks that maybe he shoulda gotten her something better but... he's not really sure what. And they're running out of time because the show starts at one, and even though it's only a ten-minute walk they still wanna get there early.

And they do. There's plenty of time to get a drink and buy a program and a poster and it's all so _wonderful_. _The Wizard of Oz_ is Kristoff's favourite movie, loved it since he was a kid. He had it on an old VHS tape that automatically started playing a 'behind the scenes' bit. He hung onto every word.

And Anna's favourite genre of music is showtunes, and she's never been able to afford to go to Broadway but she _did_ see a rendition of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ in Boston when she was eighteen, so, there's that.

They have _amazing_ seats. They're not in the nosebleed section, not on the third story. They're actually on the level above the ground floor, so they can see all the way to the back of the stage, but they're not so close that the actor's expressions are over-exaggerated. The set looks _amazing_.

A lady comes around, offering more drinks before the show starts, and hey, why not? So they settle into their seats as the ones around them fill, and just take in the atmosphere.

There's a spare seat next to Kristoff, and an old lady next to that. She looks over at him, then at Anna, and smiles. Kristoff grins back, and as the lights darken and the orchestra strikes, he takes Anna's hand.

The play was... amazing. Like, he doesn't even know how to describe it. More truthful, in some parts, to the book, but all the bits about the film he loved, they included that too. The soundtrack was beautiful, and hearing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" live will probably haunt him forever. He was grateful for the darkness, because he most definitely shed more than a few tears.

It was _beautiful_.

For what has to be one of the first times in their relationship, Anna's quiet, letting him steer the conversation for once as he prattles on about the best bits and the worst bits (not that there were many) of the play. How perfect Dorothy had been cast, the _silver_ shoes.

So they go back to their apartment and get changed, then try and find a way to the closest IHOP because dessert for dinner is always a good way to end a perfect day, and Anna's never going to say no to sweets.

They stumble back into their room two hours later. He probably tastes like strawberries and honey, and she has a definite chocolate overtone as he licks inside her mouth. They fall to the bed and it's a pretty mad scramble to remove clothes and shoes and find a condom. But then he's falling between her legs, his mouth licking around one breast while his hand is on the other.

Sometimes she makes noise, but not tonight. Unless small "oh!"s count (and they're really breathless, so he doesn't think they do). Her legs wrap around his waist as she rolls her hips, and he finds himself pressing even closer. His mouth finds hers and she responds in kind, and then he's kinda just shuddering into his release because it's just so perfect.

Anna doesn't follow him, though. As soon as he's pulled out of her, she flips them around and crawls up until she's sitting on his chest. And it's pretty obvious what she wants him to do she he grabs her ass and guides her closer, and then those wonderful sounds are filling his ears again.

And he's not perfect at eating her out. Can't bring himself to bite the insides of her thighs even when she begs. His tongue does most of the work because teeth, in that area, it's just a bad idea. And it might take Anna a little longer to reach her peak but she's never complained before, and he is kinda doing it to tease her, too.

It doesn't take her all that long to come, anyway. They've been doing this too long. They spend a bit of time making out afterwards before cleaning up, and by then, it's definitely late enough to go to sleep.

Anna's the little spoon, as always, and he falls asleep to the smell of hotel shampoo and the hum of the traffic.

* * *

They get one more breakfast before they go. This time it's a little different. When the waiter comes up, he doesn't tell them the tab – he says, "So, continental breakfast for three, plus drinks and dessert."

Kristoff's eyes widen and he looks at Anna, who's already staring at him. He just nods because the waiter is, well, waiting for an answer. "We'll get a pot of coffee, thanks," he says. The waiter smiles.

"Wonderful. Now, the breakfast bar is over there," he points in some direction. Kristoff's honestly not looking. "And the desserts can be ordered at the bar. I'll be out with your coffee in a tick. Enjoy!"

They nod, and Kristoff desperately wants to say something but he's not sure what. Because there were definitely like, hints. The kid on the plane. The over-abundance of money. The empty seat in the theatre. He just didn't want to see it.

The idea seems to have soured the whole meal. Kristoff loves bacon and hash browns, and grilled tomato and beans. But he doesn't have an appetite for this. Anna ends up ordering two of the three desserts and eating them both. It's a little petty, and maybe a little spiteful, but he's just so confused he doesn't blame her.

They don't say a word all breakfast, but as Kristoff is finishing the last of his coffee, he comes to a realisation.

Elsa told Anna it was an apology. But she wouldn't have bought enough for three if it was. So either this was an olive branch she'd hoped would be extended back – which was, admittedly, not out of the realm of impossibilities – or, and with a sinking heart Kristoff realises it's probably this, she had bought and booked everything before the falling out.

Anna wipes her mouth and puts the napkin down, before pushing her chair back and standing up. She's still not saying anything, and he'd chickened out each time he'd opened his mouth. Not this time.

"Anna, wait," he says. "I think- I don't think we can ignore this," he says. Anna rolls her eyes in a huff, but the rest of her body screams defensive, not angry.

"There's nothing _to_ ignore," she says, standing in her chair. And it's a complete lie but he doesn't know how to proceed. "She just made a mistake."

And with that, she walks away from the table. Even from behind, Kristoff can see the way her fingers curl into a fist, or the way her head hangs low.

He gives her a few minutes before following her into the street and back to their room.

* * *

They're both pretty tired on the flight home. They're lucky it was an afternoon flight, but still. Kristoff has a headache, so he tries to sleep for the hour-or-so they're in the air. Anna's taken the window seat, and he's stupidly happy there's no one sitting next to him.

He has to drop Anna off first, and he kinda just wants to crash on her bed. Elsa's door is shut and the apartment is freezing, so he decides to do just that, curling up with Anna under her comforter and going to sleep.

He wakes up a few hours later to an empty bed and a raging headache. He stumbles from the room in a bit of a daze, the kitchen light burning the back of his eyes. He's dizzy and swaying and it kinda feels like he's gonna throw up.

And then there are cool hands on his arm, steadying him towards the sofa. He manages to sit down, pressing his palms to his eyes in the hopes it will block the harsh light.

Before long, the hands return, pressing something against his leg.

"Some Mersyndol," Elsa says softly, and he hears the little pills pop from their tin sleeve. "They'll help with the migraine. Might make you a bit sleepy."

He doesn't really care about that, just wants the pain to stop. So he takes them and sits still for another ten minutes before they start kicking in. And Elsa just sits there quietly next to him, not really all that close, but close enough that the last few weeks of distance are painfully obvious.

"Thanks," he croaks when he feels up to talking. The light doesn't burn so much, and he looks at Elsa. She's offering a shy, weak smile.

"Welcome," she says. "Migraines can be pretty terrible."

Fucking oath, they're 'pretty terrible'. He never wants to get another one again – and this one probably wasn't even that bad!

Looking at her, the conversation – or lack of one – he had with Anna earlier comes rushing back, and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry," he says, before he chickens out. "I'm sorry about what happened. Even if we're not sleeping together anymore, you're still my best friend, Elsa."

Her eyes widen, and her mouth hangs ajar just a touch. She closes it and nods before getting to her feet.

"It's- it's no problem," she says, quickly and softly. "I'm glad. I...still care about you, too. As a friend." She rubs at her arm and she's not looking at him; as if that doesn't confirm all his suspicions.

When she leaves a few minutes later, he doesn't try to stop her. He returns to Anna's room because wow yeah, he's feeling it now, and digs out his phone to send his girlfriend a text.

_We need to talk about Elsa._

* * *

Anna is, unsurprisingly, not particularly receptive to the idea. She balks at the idea of talking about – talking _to_ – Elsa, and their arrangement. Completely digs her heels in. Eventually, she just starts ignoring Kristoff every time he brings it up, until one day, she cracks.

They're in the living room and- well, Kristoff can't honestly remember what they were doing, because suddenly they're standing in opposite corners. Anna's glaring daggers at him, and other than nagging her a lot lately, he's not really sure what prompted such a vitriolic reaction.

"Anyone'd think you wanted to date her instead," she says, voice laced with a venom he's not used to. And he gets why she's anxious and upset, but that doesn't really change anything.

"Anna," he says, "I love you. You're my girlfriend and I don't want to change that. But... I think that maybe there were more feelings from Elsa's side than she let on."

Anna rolls her eyes and glares at him. "Elsa," she begins, "doesn't fall in love. She doesn't find people attractive like that. She never has and she never will, so any feelings you _think_ she had were nothing more than 'wow awesome orgasm'."

"Yeah, but how do you _know_ without asking her?" Kristoff retorts. He doesn't like fighting – doesn't want to fight ever – but Anna's being so damn bullheaded about this.

"Because it's always been like this! That's never going to change. _She's_ never going to change. She'll never fall in love because she doesn't work that way. That was what we _wanted_. Why else would we ask an aromantic to join our sexcapades?"

They fall silent as Kristoff fails to find a reply. Anna won't listen, won't look beyond what she already knows. And maybe she's right, but Kristoff has a gut feeling that just won't go away.

And then their focus is broken by a sniffle and a slamming front door. Anna jerks as though she's been shocked, and they both move towards the door. Kristoff reaches there first. He rips the door open and steps out.

Elsa's gone.

* * *

He doesn't see her for almost an entire week. He still has the coin from the museum, and every day, he takes it with him to class

Elsa doesn't show up.

And he knows she overheard them arguing – overheard Anna, at least – so he's not really surprised she's been avoiding him.

But apparently she isn't going home until late, and she's getting up super early. She's avoiding both of them. More than once Anna's called him, sniffling because she keeps trying to apologise and Elsa's not answering, not picking up or replying.

He's more than a little surprised, then, to get a phone call from her on the last Friday in February.

It's three am and she's crying and sounds a little drunk when she says, " _Can you pick me up?_ "

And he's never, ever going to refuse that kind of request, so by the time Elsa's rattling off an address, he's mostly dressed and halfway out the door.

The navigation on his phone takes him to a quiet little residential district he's never been to. There are actual houses here, not apartments. She's waiting under a streetlight, feet naked and clutching her bag like it's a lifeline. He flicks the cabin light on so she knows its him, and it means, when she climbs into the passenger seat, that he can see her, too.

Her hair is mussed, and her dress – a silk party dress that barely covers her thighs – is askew. There's a hickey on her shoulder and a scratch on her neck that disappears below the V of her dress.

"Thanks," she murmurs, shutting the door behind her. And maybe she knows how terrible she looks because she keeps her head low. Her hair falls past her shoulders, and he kind of wants to hug her. No, scratch that. He _really_ wants to hug her. Can they even hug anymore?

He stops wondering when he notices how much she's shaking. It might be from the cold, but then she sniffles, he knows there's another reason too.

"Elsa-?"

"I'm sorry," she says, cutting him off. He doesn't speak again, waiting for her to continue, but she doesn't.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks, genuinely confused.

She makes a vague gesture with her hand. "Getting you up in the middle of the night. Asking you to drive all the way out here..." He's a little confused as to why she asked _him_ , but he doesn't get a chance to ask before she says something else. This time it's barely loud enough to be heard, and it just confuses him even more: "Sorry for going out and doing this..."

'This'? Elsa was apologising for finding someone else – even if it was just a one-night stand – and yet they still hadn't said sorry for their own horrible words earlier that week. "Elsa," he starts, "You don't need to apologise for having fun, or for going out. You're your own person, y'know?"

She gives a nod but doesn't say anything. Kristoff finds himself genuinely curious – what sort of person _would_ Elsa pick up? She certainly wouldn't have trouble finding someone willing. The words sort of pop out without his permission, half because he's thinking about it but mostly because he feels the need to fill the silence.

"Was he- she- they any good?" And he kinda can't believe he asked that, and with the way Elsa's eyes widen, she probably can't believe it either.

But then she opens her mouth and answers, and all the breath leaves Kristoff's body in one fell swoop because this is his proof. Even if Anna doesn't believe him – doesn't _want_ to believe him – he knows.

"He wasn't," Elsa says softly. "But she was."

* * *

"You were wrong," is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he next sees Anna. It's probably not the greatest opener, but he's past the point of caring.

Anna just looks at him for a moment. "What?"

She's sitting on the sofa, and he takes the seat opposite. They're going to have this conversation now. It's already been put off too long.

"About Elsa," he clarifies. "You were wrong about her.

Anna doesn't say a word. When she does, it's all he can do not to groan in frustration: "I don't want to talk about it." Her eyes flicker to the door, but Kristoff knows Elsa has a class right now. They're safe.

"Well I do," he says. "You can't just keep making all these executive decisions, Anna, especially if they're not yours to make."

She sits up and opens her mouth in protest. He beats her because he knows what she's going to say. "It isn't up to you to to decide what does and doesn't affect _us_. You can't decide for Elsa how she feels. People and how they feel changes all the time – is it so hard to believe that, through everything, Elsa felt something she'd never before? Never before thought she _could_?"

Anna doesn't say anything, so he keeps talking because he'll either say something right, or he'll just keep digging a deeper hole. Either way, though, they'll finally get it out there.

"I miss her, and I think you do too," he says, softer this time. "And...and I don't think it's just because of the sex. It hasn't been about that for a long time, not for me. And, judging from... from the trip, from how she's been...not for her either..."

Anna doesn't meet his eyes when she says, voice small, "I...might not be as straight as I thought I was..."

Kristoff swallows. "I might not be as monogamous..."

There's fear in Anna's eyes, a question she doesn't want to voice, and Kristoff leans forward to pick up her hand. His thumb runs over the back of it, and she grips his fingers tightly.

"I love you," he says. "But I care about Elsa too."

Anna's face relaxes, and there's definitely the idea that she _does_ care about Elsa, maybe in the same way Elsa cares about them. Maybe in the same way he cares about Elsa.

"I...want her to be a part of this again," Anna offers quietly. She's still having a hard time meeting Kristoff's eyes, but she is trying. "We just made a mistake."

"Will she want to come back to this?" he asks. There's a way it might work, because he doesn't think Elsa _will_ want to come back. Not like this. Because now the are feelings involved, it can't just be a physical thing. It can't be 'Kristoff and Anna, plus one'. So he says that.

"You...think we should try separately?" Anna asks, and there's definitely a quiver in her voice. They haven't let go of each other's hands, and this time, Kristoff squeezes first.

"I think we should ask her how she'd feel," he says. "I think...we need to move away from a three-thing and try a couple-thing. Me and you, and you and her, and me and her. And then we can try this again, with everyone on equal ground."

Anna sucks in a breath. "But... I don't- don't wanna lose you," she says. Her eyes well up and she sniffles. "I would rather not try at all than lose you." The _to her_ is unspoken, but it doesn't really matter. And Kristoff doesn't blame her, not at all, so he stands up and moves seats until he's sitting next to her. Anna's head finds his shoulder, and his arm wraps around her side.

"You won't lose me," he says softly. "There's enough room in this heart for both of you."

She looks up at him with red eyes. "You love her too?" she asks, and all he can do is shrug.

"I don't know," he says. "Not yet, I don't think. But, I know I could."

* * *

He ends up sending the text to ask Elsa to meet up with them, mostly because she's still ignoring Anna, but also because – and he'd never _tell_ Anna this – there seemed to be something _different_ between them. Not really good or bad, but something that made him think she was more likely to listen.

They sit down in a crowded café – not the one on campus – in a booth in the corner. Anna and Elsa both order a hot chocolate, but Kristoff abstains. His stomach's churning and he knows why. He's just ignoring it.

No one wants to be the first to break the silence. Elsa is obstinately ignoring both of them, staring at the swirling contents of her cup. She's sitting opposite Kristoff and Anna, so it's kinda obvious that maybe she feels ganged up on.

So Kristoff nudges Anna, and shoots her a look. Anna nods and sits a little straighter.

"Elsa, I want to say sorry for what I said," she starts, and she waits for Elsa to look at her before continuing. "It was...wrong of me to dismiss your feelings like that. Especially when I don't...know what you're feeling..." She heaves in a breath. "We...the whole thing was a mistake. We fucked up," she says. "We...want to try again. If you'll let us."

Kristoff watches as Elsa's eyes widen. Her head perks up, shock written in the blue. "I- what?" she says softly. It's a bizarre parody of the last time they asked. "You want to...do what we were? Start that up again?" She shakes her head. "You guys are insane if you think I'd agree to that again."

"Hey!" Anna's fuming, but Kristoff puts his hand on her thigh.

"Not exactly, Elsa," he says. "You...like us. Beyond what we were doing. And it's okay!" he rushes when she opens her mouth and goes a vague shade of green. "Because we... liked that too. It just took us a while to see it. And, we're sorry..."

Elsa swallows and nods. "So what do you suggest?" she asks. And then she takes another breath. "I can't join your relationship. If that's what you were asking." She doesn't look very sure of herself, like... like she doesn't think they'd want her to join them anyway. And Anna's still a little sore over the earlier dismissal, so Kristoff takes the lead.

"Anna and I have talked," he begins, "And we want to try... dating. You. Individually. Um, that's if you're open to it. We do care about you, Elsa. We don't know if it's the same way you care about us but... we want to try."

He doesn't take his eyes off Elsa's. He sees, as it happens, her eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip quiver because it's so, glaringly obvious that she didn't think this would happen. He's not surprised. Neither did he.

She composes herself, enough to speak. "We need rules," she says, "and you need to woo me." There's a watery laugh on her lips that hides a deeper meaning.

She's scared. They need to prove they do care about her. And they deserve it, after what they put her through. So he links on hand through Anna's and puts the other on the table for Elsa to take.

"I'd love to woo you," he says. And even though her smile is small, it may as well have filled up her whole face.

* * *

They leave her alone to think more about it. Actually, they wait until she returns to them, a slip of paper in her hand.

"I, uh, I have some conditions," she says. Anna, who was lying on on Kristoff's stomach, sits up. They both lean forward as Elsa stands in front of them.

"Um, number one," she starts. "These... relationships are separate from each other, for now. So, it's not...not a three thing. It's a two thing among three people."

They nod. That was the point, so clarifying it can't help.

"Two. The relationships are their own entity. So if one couple plans a date, the third can't sabotage it – not that I think anyone will! – and they can't argue about it. The third has no influence over the other couple."

She looks up at them, and it's only then that Kristoff notices how much she's shaking. He sends her a little smile of support, and she responds with one of her own.

"N-now, because these relationships are separate, if-" she cuts herself off and closes her eyes, steadying herself before she continues. "Sex. I don't, uh, want to do it all together for the moment. But if... if it comes up with any relationship I don't want to exclude it. You guys would probably continue anyway, so...saying I can't isn't really fair."

Kristoff nods. "I like all of these," he says. "Maybe... we can change them, if everyone agrees, though? What do you think, Anna?"

His girlfriend is chewing on her lip again, arms crossed. "Okay," she says quietly. She looks straight at Elsa and smiles. "Okay. Anything to make this work."

Elsa goes to her room to add the other point and laminate the sheet. It'll hang on the fridge, apparently. Kristoff's kind of excited. It was actually easier than he thought it would be, once everyone started talking.

But Anna's all quiet, so he kisses her behind the ear and asks what's wrong.

"I don't like the sex rule," she says without any hesitation. Her voice is low, and she keeps glancing towards Elsa's room. "It's not... we're dating. I dunno how she'd stop us anyway." And it kinda sounds like there's a bit of a whinge in her words, but Kristoff knows how to explain it.

"You agreed to trying to date her individually," he says. "Doesn't that relationship deserve the same considerations as ours? Maybe...when you're together, forget you have a boyfriend. When you're together, I don't matter. Only you and Elsa do."

But then Anna shakes her head. "...I don't want to lose you..." she says.

There's no use trying to convince her otherwise because Anna's stubborn like that. But he has an idea that might help, so instead he places a kiss to her forehead and murmurs, "I'll be back in a tick," and stands up.

He makes his way towards Elsa's room. She's on her computer, making the page pretty, when he knocks on her door.

"Hey, can we add one more thing?" he asks. "Can we add 'no secrets'? About anything? We can't say anything about the others' relationship, but we can talk about our own?"

Elsa adds it at the very top of the list, and decorates the border with flowers and leaves a few lines blank to add rules with a Niko pen if they need to.

It's attached proudly to the fridge, and Kristoff thinks that maybe this will work out. Maybe they can _make_ it work this time.

* * *

He invites her fishing again. They both have the weekend free and he really misses her, and he misses their fishing trips.

But instead of replying, Elsa just looks at him and asks a question of her own.

"Why did you want to try this?" she asks. She doesn't have to specify what 'this' is because Kristoff already knows.

He's not sure how to answer her. How he can sum up his feelings, for her and Anna and their situation. He doesn't know what she's hoping to find when he says, "you...make me better. I can't imagine my life if you don't have a place – an important place – in it. Don't really want to."

There aren't really the words to elaborate further, but Elsa doesn't seem to mind. She just nods her head, more in acceptance of his words than anything else.

Because it's true. Elsa makes him smile where Anna makes up for his _lack_ of it. He doesn't have to be her saviour because she doesn't need one. Not in the way Anna needs him to be strong.

They're two people that bring out two sides of him he...never really thought he could reconcile.

* * *

It's warming up, so when they go fishing again, they have to do it the 'real way', with a boat and life jackets and copious amounts of sunscreen. Elsa looks like a lobster by the time they put their rods down for lunch, but she's smiling, and the whole thing is relaxing.

"I've missed this," she says as she digs into a ham and chutney sandwich. Kristoff cracks open a couple of beers and hands one to her. She raises it in cheers before taking a swig.

They don't keep any of the fish they catch – mostly because they couldn't be bothered. Kristoff's actually pretty proud of being able to catch, slaughter, and cook most types of 'fishing' fish. But not keeping them, it just makes everything easier. They're not lugging a huge esky home and they don't have to worry about it warming up too much.

By the time the sun starts setting and they head back to the car, they're exhausted. Fishing isn't really that hard, but being in the sun all day has a way of sapping all the energy from them. Still, Elsa's smiling and talking about something. Kristoff's not really listening because he's watching the way her lips move, and he blurts out the, "Do you want to get dinner?" before he has a chance to think about his words.

"Kristoff, as you asking me on a date?" Elsa asks, a cheeky smile on her lips. Kristoff lifts a massive hand to rub at the back of his head.

"I guess I am," he says. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

The shy smile Elsa sends him is enough to make one of his own rise to his lips.

"Sure," she says. "I'd love to."


	3. part three: anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three. hope you enjoy it, and i hope it explains anna's actions and motives a little. more notes down the bottom.

Anna spends a great deal of time just looking at the list on the fridge. Every time she walks past it, she reads it again. She mostly ignores the first point because, well. They aren't really at that stage yet, are they? Maybe in a few months it can be an absolute thing. But people need to have secrets, so it's okay.

She's still iffy on the sex thing, too, but that one, she's not quite as concerned about. It's way too early for sex to be a thing.

The thing with only ever dating two guys –two guys who usually took it upon themselves to take _her_ out, to treat _her_ – is that she's at a bit of a loss as to what to do. How to 'woo' Elsa. Because she _does_ want this to work. She's too afraid of what will happen if it doesn't.

But she has a bit of an advantage. Sure Elsa's not quite the person, emotionally or sexually, Anna thought she was, but like. Elsa told her, ages ago, that if she had to choose (if she got the _chance_ to choose) that she prefers girls to guys. Anna hadn't really understood at the time – guys were hot! – but now she can sort of see where Elsa's coming from. Girls are soft and warm, all smooth skin and gentle curves. Boys can be, but not always. Kristoff's strong and powerful, and that's pretty cool too. But he's not Elsa and Elsa's not him.

She's also got the home advantage – she sees Elsa everyday. They _live_ together. This isn't going to be that hard.

She kinda feels sorry for Kristoff. He has to put in so much more effort.

* * *

She goes out and buys a bouquet of lilies, mostly because they weren't the most expensive and they smell better than roses. She also gets a box of chocolates, but forgoes a card because she's not really good at that sort of stuff.

And then she pauses because like... maybe it won't be enough.

So she turns around and heads back into the shop to get some food because dinner is a good idea. Dinner will help.

She gets some chicken and rice and Googles a recipe for risotto because she's not very good at cooking and this is easy. The kitchen looks like a complete disaster by the time she's done, but hey, she managed to finish before Elsa got home. She lays out the table with an actual tablecloth and opens a bottle of white wine, lights some candles, and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

An hour later, when the candles have burnt low and the food's gone cold, and the curling in her gut feels natural, she finally admits to herself that Elsa won't be home for dinner. It's after 8 and Anna's pretty sure she has a class tomorrow.

Well this was a fail.

She downs her glass of wine in one large gulp, and she blows the candles out to pack them away – or what remains of them – when she hears a voice outside the front door. Two voices, actually, and though she can't understand what they're saying, she knows who it is.

The door eventually opens and Elsa steps through. There's a blush on her face and a small smile on her lips. She closes the door and just leans against it, smiling to herself before she realises that she's not alone.

Anna's heart sinks as Elsa approaches, sort of because Elsa's eyes keep flicking from Anna to the table and back, so it's pretty obvious what she tried to do, but mostly because Anna knows what _Elsa_ just did. She's wearing a pretty dress and looks sunburnt.

"I, uh, got you something," Anna says, desperate to get Elsa's attention off her ruined surprise and onto something else. She goes into the kitchen and comes out with the flowers and the chocolate. Elsa's eyes widen as she gives Anna a tight smile.

She doesn't take them. Instead, she looks away, fiddling with the strap of her handbag. It's pretty obvious what this is, so Anna just puts them on the table. She picks up the plates of risotto and leaves Elsa in the living room while she puts the food away, and when she comes out, Elsa's gone.

Oh. That hurts.

* * *

She doesn't want to tell Kristoff. Doesn't want to tell him that he's winning, that he got a date and she couldn't even give Elsa a bouquet of frigging flowers. It's embarrassing.

But he asks her what's wrong because she's not very good at hiding how she feels, and she can't help herself. She doesn't tell him about the dinner because thinking about that part makes her want to cry, but she tells him enough. When she's finished, he just looks at her for a second before saying, "Elsa's allergic to lilies."

 _How_ would Kristoff even know that?

She doesn't say that, though. She just bites her lip and mulls over a question. She doesn't really want to ask Kristoff for advice, but... well he's already had a date, so he obviously has _some_ idea of what he's doing.

Of course, his first suggestion is, "Why don't you ask _her_?"

Anna can't really answer him. It's more than an 'I don't want to'. She's being a coward, but asking Elsa is like saying, "I don't know what I'm doing," and Anna can't _do_ that. Elsa's never dated before, so she's going to be looking to Anna for guidance, yeah? So Anna has to be the best girlfriend in the world otherwise the whole thing isn't going to work, and she can't...risk that.

* * *

"Let's go on a date."

With another bouquet of flowers in her hands ( _not_ lilies this time), she's smiling at Elsa, who is currently hunched over a textbook. Anna has no idea how she can sit in such an awful position for so long, especially when there's a perfectly good sofa behind her. She cringes when Elsa stretches, her spine popping.

"Anna, I'm in the middle of an assignment," she says. Anna nods.

"Yep. Which probably isn't due for another month, knowing you." Elsa's lips tighten, and Anna knows she's right. "You need a break – your _spine_ needs a break," she says. "So let's go do something fun."

Elsa sighs, but she puts her pen down and turns to Anna. She doesn't say anything for a moment, and Anna's quiet to let her make up her mind. When she does talk, she completely defies Anna's expectations.

"Why did you want to try this?"

Anna looks at her for a moment. She doesn't understand the question.

"Because...it's for the best?" she offers, and Elsa shakes her head.

"No, I mean-" She waves a hand between the two of them. "This. Dating separately before coming together. Why do you want this?"

And Anna's not really sure how to answer that. What answer is Elsa looking for? "I...don't want to lose either of you," she says, suddenly feeling very small. Elsa stands up and makes her way towards Anna, and Anna thinks that yeah, that's right. Now they can go on their date and she can catch up to Kristoff.

But Elsa stops just short of her. Anna holds out the flowers, and with very deliberate motions, Elsa pushes them back towards the redhead.

"I think," she says softly, "That you need to have a talk with yourself, because that...isn't a very good reason, Anna." She says it likes she's not trying to hurt her, like she's trying to be as gentle as possible really, but ouch that still stings. "You shouldn't be with people to make sure they won't leave you. You already know how I feel. You know how Kristoff feels. But if you're only with us so we don't leave..."

She trails off, but the meaning is clear. Anna just nods her head, grateful that Elsa backs off and returns to her textbook. She isn't looking at Anna anymore, which gives her the chance to escape into her room.

Anna wants to cry but she doesn't even know why. It's not like Elsa was mean or anything. She sniffles and wipes her face and steels herself.

She's just going to have to try harder.

* * *

"How was your day?"

Kristoff's marinading some fish that he and Elsa had caught that afternoon. Anna'd heard her roommate go out after their conversation, but it had been Kristoff who returned. It wasn't a _date_ , he said. They were just hanging out.

Anna still thinks it's a date.

But now he's here with Anna because he'd wanted to cook for her, so it's just the two of them. He grins at her and wiggles the fish. "Pretty good. Elsa caught this one – I didn't even think the lake _had_ rainbow trout this big." His smile becomes a little wider, and Anna can _see_ the pride in his face.

Maybe she should try fishing again...

He's actually wrapping the fish in foil when he asks, and Anna shrugs and bites her lip.

"I get the feeling..." she starts, "that Elsa doesn't like flowers."

And of course that's a lie but how can she tell Kristoff her woes when he's succeeding? She's not going to cry because she's not going to be weak in front of him.

Kristoff gives a sympathetic frown and pulls her into a hug.

"How'd you do it?" she asks into his chest. His arms feel nice wrapped around her, and she snuggles in a little further. "What did you say to her?"

He leans down and presses his lips to her hair. "I don't think it works that way," he says. "She already cares about you – so much, Anna. She just...needs to know that we care about her too." And Anna feels even worse because when she tries to answer her voice breaks. So she takes a breath and tries again.

"How can I show her I care when she won't let me?"

"I think," he says slowly. "I think you need to figure out why she won't, and see where that takes you."

Tiredly, Anna nods her head. She doesn't say anything else, and they don't move until the timer's gone off and dinner is ready. They don't talk about Elsa for the rest of the night.

* * *

Anna's barely awake when she stumbles into her 8am Tuesday lecture on English Words and Grammar. The whole room smells like caffeine, which kind of makes up for the fact that she didn't have time to grab a cup o' joe for herself. One of her classmates, Megara, shoots her a wave that she barely answers because fuck 8am lectures.

She slides into her seat about two seconds before the professor walks in. He's old and slow and horrible with technology, so she's probably got about ten minutes for a power nap before he actually starts the class.

Or, she would have, had Megara not poked her in the shoulder. "Hey, Anna. Doing anything after class?"

Anna's a little surprised by the question, but only a little. She's hung out with Megara outside of class before. Gone to a movie or a club. They're- they're friends. Yeah. Not like, life-long forever-friends, but more like 'hey you got me through this class cheers!' friends.

So she shrugs. "Not really." Coz she doesn't. She's pretty sure that Kristoff and Elsa have a lunch date, which is good because it gives her a chance to brainstorm. She needs to- she and Kristoff, they need to have a date night. And she's still no closer to figuring out what Elsa wants from her. Maybe she'll pick Kristoff's brain. He's better at this than she thought he'd be.

She'd spent all of the previous day trying to think. The apartment was empty because both Kristoff and Elsa had a class, so she'd been able to blast Pentatonix and Google 'how do i make my boyfriend's girlfriend like me?'. It was supremely unhelpful. But, she's still got time to catch up.

"Cool. Wanna get an early lunch then?"

Anna doesn't have time to answer properly because the professor starts the lecture, but she still manages to nod to Megara.

* * *

They walk out of the lecture two hours later, tummies rumbling in hunger and minds crying out in pain. Anna's pretty sure she didn't learn a single thing the whole lecture.

It's only early, but lunch is definitely a very good idea. Anna's checking her phone for any notifications when she hears Megara stop walking. She looks up, but Megara isn't looking at her.

"Hey dude, isn't that your roommate with your boyfriend?"

And yeah, it totally is. Kristoff and Elsa are taking advantage of the weak sun, sitting on the lawn and soaking up as much as they can. They have their textbooks out and Elsa keeps stealing all of Kristoff's highlighters. Her laughter reaches Anna's ears, and her heart sinks just a little because _why_ won't Elsa let her do that?

They stop for a second, Elsa saying something to Kristoff. Anna can't hear what she said but it doesn't matter anyway because it all goes to shit.

Kristoff leans forward and kisses Elsa. Her hands come to rest on his cheek and they break away, smiling until Elsa steals _another_ pen.

But that isn't the 'going to shit' part. No, it goes to shit because Anna's too slow in holding Megara back. The brunette springs forward, already swearing at Kristoff and Elsa from across the lawn.

God, how hadn't they thought of this eventuality?

She stumbles towards them. There's only like, three people who aren't blatantly staring at the scene because drama. And it's not like they're unknown, either. Kristoff's on the hockey team. Not that they've been playing much lately – it's outdoor hockey, not ice hockey, so they've been off for winter – but his name and his face are still framed all around the gym coz he's been doing it for years.

Megara seems to have run out of steam by the time Anna gets there. Neither Kristoff nor Elsa had attempted to interrupt her, and it's actually Elsa who stands up. There's warmth in her eyes when she looks at Anna, and it makes Anna just feel like hugging her because that would be nice. But then Elsa turns to Megara and says in a small, but not weak, voice, "This is none of your business."

There's complete silence for a moment before Megara guffaws and points straight to Anna.

"God, you're not even gonna _lie_ about it? Wow, I didn't peg you for a cheater, Kristoff, but-"

"Enough."

It's hard to tell who spoke, and when Anna realises that she was the one who said the word, she surprises herself. Her voice is small, too, but it's weak where Elsa's wasn't. "Don't- I know. We're- this is our business, but Kristoff isn't cheating and Elsa's not being the world's worst best friend, okay?"

She glances down to where Kristoff's sitting, and he gives her this massive proud smile that kind of vanishes because Anna's eyes are slowly filling with tears and she doesn't even know why.

This is so _hard_.

She walks away, then, or tries to. Tries to storm off but she ends up wiping her face on her sleeve before she's really gone, so everyone must know.

By the time she's left the lawn and rounded the science building, she's exerted most of her energy. She'll need a huge chocolate sundae after this. She leans against the brick wall and wipes her face again, and only has to wait a couple of seconds before the one voice she really wants to hear calls her name.

Without any hesitation, Elsa pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry if we made you upset," she says. Anna's pretty sure that Megara and Kristoff have followed too, but she doesn't really care because Elsa's holding her.

Anna shakes her head against Elsa's shoulder. "'S not your fault," she says. "I like seeing you and Kristoff happy." And it's true. They both looked so carefree, and it's exactly what they deserve. But... where does Anna fit in? So she swallows her tears and murmurs her fears against Elsa's smooth skin.

"I don't want you to take Kristoff from me," she says, before sniffling again. She lifts her head because she can't bear not looking at Elsa anymore. "But I don't want him to take you away either. How greedy is that?"

She gives a self-deprecating laugh because, wow, it's pretty obvious that she's losing both of them. But then Elsa's arms move from around her shoulders and her hands cup Anna's face. And Anna knows what she's going to do, can see it coming from a mile away, but she can't convince herself it's coming until Elsa's lips actually touch hers.

It's warm and wet and heavy, and Anna reaches out blindly, searching for something. Her hands mess in Elsa's hair, trying to deepen it even when Elsa starts pulling away.

"I care about you so much," Elsa whispers against Anna's lips. "Kristoff cares about you. But you need to take that leap to open up and find out what you really want. Why you want it. And you need to do it for yourself, otherwise it won't work."

"Can't we just go back to how it was?" Anna asks softly. There's more space between them, and the charged atmosphere has changed. This time, she recognises it. "It was perfect then, and it'll be even better now."

Elsa gives a sad little smile, one that hurts far more than it has any right to. "No, it wasn't, Anna."

And then she's walking back to Kristoff and Megara. Anna licks her lips, the taste of Elsa still coating them, and resolves to up her tactics. They'll wait for her to catch up, but for how long? How long until they grow sick of her...her _incompetence_ , and decide that two is better than three?

Elsa and Kristoff leave, and Megara approaches Anna where she's still leaning against the wall. She doesn't say anything, which Anna is extremely grateful for. They have an awkward lunch that gets a little better after Anna's had a chocolate-coated churro, and she manages to forget her relationship woes until she arrives home to an empty apartment.

How the _fuck_ is she going to convince Elsa to go on a date with her?

* * *

Maybe, she thinks, if she spends enough money, Elsa won't say no. She immediately throws that idea in the bin because- well, it wouldn't be _wasting_ money, as such, but... she gets the feeling that a huge gesture isn't what Elsa's looking for.

Elsa's said as much. She wants something else from Anna, and Anna's getting the feeling that she's not quite ready to give it just yet. Kristoff's words ring in her mind, but figuring out why Elsa won't let her near is _hard_.

She manages to go on a date with Kristoff one Friday. They plan to go see a movie afterward, but that ends up being cut because Anna's just not feeling it. It reminds her of the Chinese date, but this time, there's no Elsa sitting next to her. She doesn't understand what Elsa means – they _were_ perfect, dammit! How did that disappear? How did it change?

They're in Kristoff's old pickup, driving home when she thinks of the answer – or, perhaps, the catalyst for such a change.

"Why did you tell me you kissed Elsa?" she asks softly. "Why didn't you just sleep with her? Or why didn't you just...keep it to yourself?"

She gets the feeling she already knows the answer, but she lets him tell her anyway. It isn't quite what she expected, but close enough for her to think she'd been correct.

"I told you...because you deserved to know," he says. His voice is hardly any louder, and it's got a tone that Anna doesn't recognise. Only when he continues does she notice it for what it is: vulnerability. "I...didn't want to cheat. Even if we were sleeping with her, it was something we did together, not on our own."

Anna's stomach seems to bubble and overflow with bile and the food she'd eaten not that long ago. She wants to be sick, but that would be a dead giveaway, so she fights it down.

And then, in a voice so small Anna almost doesn't recognise it as Kristoff's, he says, "I...wanted you to react differently. Tell me you felt it too, maybe we should be doing this differently..."

"You wanted Elsa to be part of this – part of _us_ – then," she concludes numbly. She doesn't ask why he didn't just come out and say that because she knows already.

But then he surprises her by pulling over. He stares out the front window, and he's still staring when he asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

And all the breath leaves Anna's body in one fell swoop, and she manages to utter out a, "Tell you what?" before Kristoff decides to look at her.

He fixes her with a look that she can barely make out beneath the weak street lamps, and says, "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Oh god he heard her. Heard _them_. Anna's whole body has gone cold, her breath coming in little gasps because he did the right thing. She didn't. Why is he even still with her? So she curls in on herself, wraps her arms around her sides and fights down the sniffles, and she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I didn't want you to stop them."

And the whole world seems to freeze. Kristoff freezes. Anna squeezes tighter as the pressure behind her heart strengthens, and continues because she _needs_ to fill the silence with something. Even if it kills them in the long run. If there even is a 'them' after tonight.

"I wanted her when we- I...did that. She was mine and I was hers and I liked that. I was scared that if I told you, you'd stop me. This. The whole arrangement."

She hears him suck in a breath. "Anna," he says softly, "It was your idea to stop it."

Her eyes pinch shut and she forces out an unsteady nod. When Kristoff doesn't say anything else, it's obvious that he wants more.

But she can't give anything more. It was a stupid idea, and a stupid plan. A stupid decision by a stupid little girl. She can't even recall why she'd ever thought it was a good idea, because all it's brought her is pain.

"I... I'm sorry..." she rasps. Her head falls against the cold window, but she can't seem to feel anything but her swollen eyes, stinging from tears sitting there.

She murmurs those words over and over again, because she doesn't know, anymore, how else to show just _how sorry_ she is. Elsa won't accept any other form. Probably wouldn't accept if Anna prostrated herself in front of the entire school, begging.

Kristoff would be better off with Elsa, if he just dumped Anna and moved on. Anna's the one who just keeps on fucking up.

But then she feels his hand on her knee and him looking at her with a soft half-smile.

"Anna, I'm not angry." His words are soft and they sound like the truth, but they _can't_ be because Anna cheated on him. Cheated and was just going to lie about it forever. "We never...decided on any rules. We never said it would only be 'all or nothing' where Elsa was involved. I...stopped it because I felt like I was betraying the arrangement. I'm not angry or upset with you."

She wipes her nose and sniffles because it isn't supposed to work out like this. It's all supposed to go to shit when someone cheats.

But... Kristoff doesn't think she cheated. He still loves her, and he loves Elsa.

"I don't deserve you," she sniffles. "Either of you."

And Kristoff unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to Anna. His arm comes to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her close, and it's kinda awkward because of the centre console. "This isn't about who deserves what. We care about you, Anna. But this...hiding...isn't doing anyone any good. You're beating yourself up and...and breaking the first rule!" His words aren't harsh. There's a lilt, like he's joking or sharing an in-joke.

"No secrets," Anna says softly. But, what he's talking about, that- that's not a _secret_. It's just something she doesn't like talking about.

But the look he gives her is so sad. Maybe...maybe she needs to talk about it.

Is Elsa refusing dates because Anna's not saying something? Why does it even matter?

"I'll try," she whispers, and it's good enough for Kristoff because he places a kiss on her temple and does his seatbelt back up.

Elsa wanted her to find out what _she_ wanted, and why. And Anna knows – has known since the beginning, really, but she's been too much of a coward to face it.

They make their way home and cuddle in bed until it's time for Kristoff to go. She's not able to convince him to stay the night, and she realises, maybe for the first time, just how big the space is when there's no one left to fill it.

* * *

She tries asking again, only to fail. And at this point it just...cuts a little harder each time Elsa says no. Hurts a little deeper. Anna knows Kristoff's at the kissing stage – saw it with her own two eyes. And, they _have_ been going on a lot of dates – and at first she could brush it off. But it's been weeks at this point, and if they're not already sleeping together then it won't be long. It can't be long, not if their relationship _began_ with sex.

Elsa's almost to the stage of sleeping with Kristoff, but still refuses a bouquet of _fucking_ flowers? Ouch.

They even have a date that night, so while they're enjoying a nice meal at a local restaurant, Anna gets to enjoy Kraft Easy Mac and a bottle of wine (because she kind of needs it at this point).

When Elsa gets back about two hours later, Anna's sufficiently tipsy, and has had enough time to brood and ponder and make herself sad.

"Why d'you hate me?" Admittedly, not the most eloquent or thought-out sentence; apparently, Elsa agrees, if her frown is anything to go by. It doesn't help that it's the first thing that tumbles from Anna's lips, just after Elsa's put her stuff away and is leaving the kitchen to go to bed.

"Pardon?"

Anna's sitting at the table, finger trailing through the water rings left by her glass. The mostly-empty bottle is next to an even emptier glass, so maybe Anna _is_ drunk, but, ah to hell with it.

"You have to hate me," she says, "Coz if you loved me you wouldn't keep saying no..."

Elsa huffs and steps forward. She picks up the bottle of wine and says, "I'm not having this conversation with you," before screwing the cap on and putting it back in the cupboard. She comes back for the glass, and Anna snorts.

"'Course you aren't," she says. "You like bein' all cryptic and not telling me what you fucking want and goin' off with Kristoff. Betcha only agreed to this so you could have a shot at him-"

She's cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Elsa's dropped the glass and her entire frame is trembling. She's looking at Anna with wide eyes. Anna does a mental victory dance before realising- oh shit is Elsa _crying_?

She is, and she wipes her eyes as she says, "Is that the kind of person you think I am? The kind that would screw over her best friend to get the chance to screw her boyfriend?"

No- that's not- Swallowing thickly, Anna shakes her head. "Mm sorry. Didn't mean that..." Great she made Elsa angry and sad. Of course Elsa won't agree to a date now.

She tries to fight back the sniffle because she's sick of crying, and she doesn't even deserve to after she hurt Elsa, but she can't help it anyway.

The chair next to her slides out, and Elsa slides in. And she's still crying a little too, but not as much.

"What's the problem, Anna?" she asks softly. "What's so bad that you accuse me of being like that? Why are you so scared of us leaving you?"

Anna wipes at her eyes and tries to catch her breath. Her best answer is, "Ask Kristoff. He knows," because she can't bear to open that can of worms. But Elsa gives a sad frown that's only augmented by her still-red eyes.

"That's a bit of a cop-out, don't you think?" Wha-? "It's not...Kristoff's place to tell me these things. If...if you want us to work out, you need to go that distance too."

She sucks in a breath and then continues. "Kristoff and I are sleeping together."

Anna bites back the little whimper at that, but she's unsuccessful. Elsa looks away.

"I'm not telling you to- to be mean or spiteful. I just... this is the only part not working."

"You're not saying yes!" Anna cries out. It _could_ work, if Elsa only gave her a chance. But she's being stonewalled at every turn. Every gesture ignored. What more can she do?!

Elsa just shakes her head. "You know what you need to do, Anna. You even suggested Kristoff do it. But until you own up to it yourself, this," she indicates between them, "can't happen. I...can't go through that pain again. You're...you're the one who called it quits. If this is going to work, you need to talk to me."

* * *

She's slowly building up her courage. She's stopped asking Elsa on dates because she knows why Elsa's saying no. Knows what she has to do but doesn't know how.

She comes home early from class one day. She's got a headache and the lecture's online anyway. The apartment is dark, which means Elsa's either out or taking a nap, so Anna dumps her schoolbooks on the couch as quietly as possible and creeps towards her room.

She pauses outside Elsa's room when she hears a little noise; bites her lip and wonders if it's a good time. She just...wants a hug, really. They don't _talk_ anymore and that hurts. Even now it feels like Kristoff spends all his time with Elsa (which isn't true and it isn't fair, but Anna's insecurities are much louder than her logic).

Her hand lifts to knock on the door but- what if Elsa's asleep. Probably wouldn't gain her any brownie points to interrupt that. So she pushes the door, letting it swing open silently.

What she expected is certainly not what she got.

Kristoff's in there too. With Elsa. God. There's so much bare skin Anna's not really sure where to start – and she _knows_ she shouldn't be looking, should just shut the door and walk away, but more than anything she wants them again. The two of them, together. And maybe this is how Elsa felt, on the outside looking in, but it doesn't console Anna any.

They're moving together, if it could be called such. They're in the middle of Elsa's bed, and she's sitting on his lap. The way her hips move, it's pretty obvious _what_ they're doing, with or without the nudity. But they're so _quiet_. Elsa's forehead is pressed against Kristoff's, her hands on his cheeks as she murmurs something to him.

And he has this expression that- well, he doesn't normally look like this. He looks...relaxed. Open. His lips blindly seek out Elsa's, and she leans down and answers. God it all looks so...so _soft_.

Anna closes the door then, and backs out into the living room. She sits on the couch and thinks about nothing but the way Kristoff looked. Even- even Elsa, or what Anna could see of her.

They're so _compatible_. Kristoff had never looked at her that way.

* * *

May arrives, and with it, warmer weather. They trade their jumpers and scarves for lighter long-sleeved shirts and thin beanies.

She's also given a whole weekend to figure out what to do because, well.

Elsa's dad died.

She hadn't cried when she heard the news. Just sort of... sat there numbly. The funeral is on a Friday, so Elsa's going down a few days early to be with her mom, and not getting back until the following Monday.

Anna doesn't really know much about Elsa's family situation, except the only other emotion she seemed to show was surprise that her mom had bought her a plane ticket. That's good. Means she doesn't have to drive. They – both of them – offered to come with her, but she'd refused.

Her flight is about 6am Wednesday morning. They all fall asleep on the couch together, Elsa in the middle. She still hasn't cried, but she's even quieter than normal.

Anna sets an alarm and actually manages to wake up before Kristoff _or_ Elsa. She wants them to sleep as long as possible so she brings out Elsa's stuff. She dumps the bag as quietly as she can on the kitchen table before returning to Elsa's room to check if she's missed anything.

Elsa hasn't packed her computer. Maybe she'll want it? Anna's not sure – whenever she goes home, she always takes her computer. Then again, she's never had to go home for her dad's funeral, so there is that.

She ends up shrugging and deciding, maybe, to just pull it out and put it on the table. Elsa can decide then whether she's gonna take it. Can always put it away later if she doesn't.

But then Anna gets tripped up because where the frick is the charger? She doesn't bother to stay silent because she's pretty sure that their alarm will go off at any second anyway, but she still tries not to be too noisy as she moves Elsa's stuff around. The charger isn't on top of the desk and it's not plugged in, so Anna starts checking the drawers. It's not in any of them but what she does find is far more interesting. Well. Interesting enough to send her heart lurching and throat burning.

She slumps onto Elsa's bed, hand gripping the ticket that wasn't redeemed. She doesn't hear the second alarm go off, but it must have because she's still sitting there when Elsa walks in, bleary-eyed and confused.

"What're you doing in here?" Elsa asks, sounding more puzzled than angry. Anna starts at the words, before sinking back into the chair. Her eyes fall to the ticket in her hands, and she knows, by the sharp inhalation from Elsa, that she's seen it too.

"I don-" she begins, eyes wide, but Anna looks up and gives a soft smile that cuts off anything she might have said.

"It's okay," she says. "We knew. Not...not before, but after. It was kind of obvious, once we... I... stopped blinding myself." Swallowing thickly, she lets her eyes return to her lap. "I'm... I'm sorry, Elsa. M-maybe you already know, but everything was me." She has to blink rapidly a few times because her eyes have started watering. She's so _sick_ of crying. "I refused to talk to Kristoff, I... ignored your feelings. An' I was- I made the choice to- to kick you out and I'm _so sorry_ for that."

Their eyes meet, and for a fraction of a second Anna has a perfect view of Elsa before it's hindered by her swimming eyes.

She looks away, ashamed.

But then Elsa's moving towards her and sitting on the bed. Her head rests on Anna's shoulder, willowy fingers seeking freckled ones. They stay there together, in silence, until Kristoff knocks softly on the door. Anna jerks up, not expecting the interruption. Kristoff offers a small smile and a, "It's time to go,"

He returns to the kitchen, and Anna feels Elsa squeeze her hand a little tighter before letting go.

"I forgive you," Elsa says softly. She doesn't say anything more.

The drive to the airport is silent. There are few cars on the road, and Kristoff's stereo is broken. Anna sits alone in the back seat. She has a perfect view out the front windshield and, subsequently, at Kristoff's hand, intertwined with Elsa's.

This time, though, it doesn't leave her cold. It _fills_ her heart with something that she can't really name. It's not love. It's not warmth. But it's something.

* * *

The airport isn't busy, which means it takes Elsa no time at all to get to customs. She pauses there for a moment, and Kristoff relinquishes his grip on her roller-bag.

"I'll see you guys next week..." she says softly. Kristoff hugs her first, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The customs officer is watching them because there's no one else around, and the only reason Anna notices is because she's _not_. Because watching Kristoff and Elsa kiss – properly kiss – feels... like an invasion of privacy. And maybe it's because she's seen them do other things, but it doesn't matter.

And then Elsa's in front of her, pulling her into a hug. There are so many words between them, but this holds none of them. Elsa's head is buried in Anna's shoulder, and Anna almost thinks that maybe she's finally going to cry.

But, her eyes are clear when she pulls away, even if the smile she gives isn't entirely natural. Her eyes are so blue, and so close, and Anna asks a question that she didn't even realise was on her mind.

"Can I... kiss you?"

As soon as she voices it, she has to bite her lip because no, she doesn't get to ask questions like that. Elsa's eyes widen just as Anna feels her heart sinking, but then she does something unexpected.

She nods.

Anna wastes no time in leaning forward.

Elsa's lips are soft and warn, and not entirely her own. There's a foreign flavour – Kristoff – and as much as Anna wants to run her hands through Elsa's hair, press deeper and harder, she knows that now isn't the time or place. There's a wetness on her cheeks, and when she pulls back she realises that it's not Elsa's tears, but her own.

And Elsa just offers a small smile and wipes below Anna's eyes with her thumbs. Then she's picking up her bag and handing over her passport, leaving them behind.

Anna links arms with Kristoff, and they stay until Elsa's completely vanished. She's not crying anymore, but it doesn't matter. This time, the tears were...nice. Good. Not unwanted. She lets Kristoff lead her out.

She has no idea what she's feeling anymore.

* * *

They get a message from Elsa a few hours later. She's safely landed, and on her way home. Kristoff responds to the message because Anna's still too sleep-addled to think clearly. As soon as they'd gotten back, they went straight back to bed. It's Wednesday, and neither of them have class.

Anna stays in bed while Kristoff gets up. He's much better at early starts, and better at sticking to routine. She can hear him rummaging in the fridge, in the few precious seconds of consciousness before she falls back asleep.

When she wakes up again, it's a few hours later and probably late morning. Still doesn't wanna get up, but she needs to pee and her tummy's rumbling something fierce.

But, Kristoff's on the couch watching something, so she just kinda collapses next to him. His arm comes to wrap around her shoulders straight away, and he's warm against her.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" he asks. Not coz he hears her stomach groaning or anything, but just because he's thoughtful like that. So she gives a shrug that definitely leans more towards 'sure', and they both get up to get ready.

Kristoff's still wearing his pyjamas, and Anna knows her hair must look pretty terrible. She's halfway brushing it when she peers into her room, because she's just had an idea for where, exactly, they can go for breakfast.

Except that Kristoff's kinda shirtless, and oh yeah. Anna hasn't been laid in like. A coupla months at least. She puts her hairbrush down and makes her way towards Kristoff because she kinda maybe really wants to uh. Sleep with him. Now.

But she doesn't go straight up to him. Just hovers by the door, biting her lip. Kristoff's already pulled a shirt on before he notices. He sends her a funny look, and for the first time ever, Anna's not really sure how to proceed.

"Everything okay?" he asks, and she gives a little nod.

"Kinda...had an idea," she says. He gives an encouraging smile, so she takes a breath and continues with a, "D'you... wanna have sex?"

Inwardly, she cringes. Who actually asks that? He's always been receptive, open to her kisses. Why didn't she just go up to him and ask like that?

"Anna-"

"I mean, it's been a while," she continues, softly and hurriedly. "For me, I mean. I think- Elsa said you were, um, sleeping together – and that's okay! Not- you're definitely allowed to. But I just... miss doing that too..."

He kinda just looks at her for a second, mustn't be understanding. Yeah, it was a stupid idea. Maybe he thinks it's another like, 'ooh Elsa's gone let's get freaky' but it isn't.

She just... well yeah. Misses it.

But maybe he _does_ understand because he gives a grin and steps forward. His hands cup her cheeks, moving her head so they can meet halfway in a heated kiss. It's hot and desperate, and not really like Kristoff at all.

Anna's not sure where she wants her hands to be. They scratch at Kristoff's chest before descending, fiddling with the hem of his pants. It tells him, more than anything, what she wants to do, and when his lips slide to her throat, hands moving to palm her breasts, she finally unclasps the button and pushes them down.

"Bed," she manages to force out, between Kristoff sucking a hickey into her throat and feeling the weight of him in her hand.

They spend the short distance discarding clothing. Anna's glad she brushed her hair first, otherwise it would get in the way of everything.

She falls back against the bed, Kristoff almost collapsing on top of her. She can feel his dick pressed against her inner thigh, and she kinda really just wants to get into it. It's been so long since she was filled, hasn't even gotten herself off in a coupla weeks because she just hasn't felt like it. Now, though, she's just wet and aching and not close enough.

But Kristoff doesn't enter her. He wraps his lips around her left nipple, sucking and nipping. His teeth trace the tender flesh around her areola, but he doesn't actually bite. He never bites.

Suddenly, Anna stills. Her eyes widen, and he stops to look at her. Kristoff opens his mouth, probably to ask what's wrong, but Anna leans forward before he can and catches his lips. God all she wants is for him to fuck her – push her against the bed and bruise her, make it so she can't walk. Make it so every time she moves for the next three days, she'll think of this.

But... he doesn't like that. He likes... soft sex. Eye contact and little noises and closeness.

And she doesn't want to lie to him, so she shifts so they're lying side-by-side, and then shifts again until she's on top of him. He lets her move without question, but when they finally break apart, that same bemusement is swimming in his eyes.

"I...saw you and Elsa," Anna says quietly. "Didn't stay. Just. Saw how you looked with her. Th-thought we could try that too?" Her voice cracks a little as it goes up with the question. Kristoff smiles, but it's not like. It's not a _grateful_ one. It sort of looks like he's humouring her, which. She's not sure what it means.

At least he's not upset at having been seen with Elsa.

"Anna," he says softly. "We can try whatever you want." He opens his mouth again, like he has something more he wants to say, but he doesn't say it. So Anna just kisses him because if it were important, he wouldn't stay silent.

It's a bit of a fight, at first. Internally. Because like, she... doesn't really do this sort of thing. Doesn't like it very much and she can't even say why. So each time, she gets a little too forward or a little too strong, she has to pull herself back and rein it in. They make out for at least 15 minutes without it getting anywhere, and by the end of it, she's just a frustrated, aching, wet mess.

She doesn't know how to continue. Surely Kristoff would enter her when he's ready? But. She's on top of him, and where his erection once pressed against her ass, she's mostly sure that he's not even hard anymore. Her hips roll against his naval, and she lets out a groan that she promptly tries to bite back because she's trying to be the best for Kristoff, and maybe he prefers her to be quiet.

"Don't hold back," he mumbles into the flesh below her ear. His hand squeezes her as, and she absolutely can't bite back the little sound she makes, or stop her hips from rolling again. As soon as she realises, though, she pulls away a little and just. Presses her head into his chest and wiggles it a little.

"But you like that," she whispers into his chest. "You like it when...when it's not as forceful..."

Kristoff's chest rumbles with a hum, and his hand moves up to rest at her lower back.

"I like it being...slower than you do. I like it with Elsa because...the orgasm doesn't matter. But Anna, just because I like that doesn't mean you have to like it. It doesn't devalue what you _do_ like. Okay?"

She shakes her head again. "Don't understand," she says, and she thinks Kristoff's smiling when he speaks.

"Don't have to," he says. "Just gotta know that I love sleeping with you because you love it. I like doing things together. And just coz I do it a different way with someone else doesn't mean I don't like the way we do it. Bet you and Elsa are different to me and you, too."

That brings a little smile to Anna's face, and this time, she nods. They'd return to kissing and nothing more is said. Doesn't need to be said.

* * *

It's the night before Elsa's dad's funeral, and it's the first time she's cried about it. Anna's forced to listen over a stupid loudspeaker with Kristoff, because there's no other way to comfort her.

And Anna almost feels a little...guilty. Because she's leaning against Kristoff as he rubs her shoulders, because the sound of Elsa crying makes her want to cry.

She slowly stops crying, but that's probably more because it's getting late. The funeral is at eleven, and the wake is at Elsa's home afterward. They're just about to hang up because it's past midnight and Elsa needs to go to bed, when she says something that makes Anna and Kristoff pause to look at each other.

"I wish you were here..."

Kristoff rushes to comfort her, an "Elsa...we'll come down if you want," falling from his lips. Anna doesn't say a word, and there's complete silence on the line for few seconds before a fresh wave of sobs ring through. That, and one tiny little word.

"Please..."

* * *

They stay on the phone as they pack their bags, mostly because Elsa's still crying and they don't want to leave her like that. And it's more like, Anna stays on the phone while Kristoff packs their stuff. He's ready in ten minutes.

"Elsa, we're going to go now, okay?" he says. The phone's still on speaker, so they both hear her small, still-tearful 'okay'. "We'll see you in a few hours."

He's just about to hang up when Anna makes a little noise. "Umm..." It's enough to make him pause, which is enough to give her time to continue. "I'm... I'm not coming..."

There's a sharp intake of breath, and Kristoff's sending her a _what are you doing she needs us_ look. Ana ignores him and turns to the phone. She flicks off the speaker and brings it to her ear as Kristoff throws his hands up and leaves the room.

"Hey, Elsa, you're off speaker, kay?" Anna says.

Elsa sniffles. "Need you," she mumbles down the line. Anna fights back tears because there's nothing she wants more than to gather Elsa in her arms and kiss her until everything's better.

But that's why she has to stay here.

"You have Kristoff," she begins, and Elsa chokes.

"But he's not _you_ ," comes the whisper, and god that hurts. Anna shakes her head even though Elsa can't see it.

"I can't, Elsa. It would be selfish. You don't- you don't need our drama at the moment. And I'll be here when you get back."

There's silence on the line for a few seconds, and Anna can _feel_ Elsa thinking.

"I- whatever we are, it- it doesn't matter," she starts. "I d-don't need you as that. I just need...just need my friend..."

"Elsa, that... that might be all it is, for you. But if I came down it- it would be for selfish reasons..."

"... Fine."

The word is soft and sounds like it's been spat out. Anna's heart sinks. "Elsa, I'm sorry..." She hears Elsa suck in a breath.

"Fine," she repeats, a little softer. "I'll... see you next week."

"You know you can call me any time," Anna offers weakly.

"I know." It's the last words Anna hears before Elsa's replaced with the dial tone. She barely holds herself together because she still needs to see Kristoff off and she doesn't want to be crying.

"Give her a hug from me. Tell her I'm sorry," she whispers. Kristoff kisses her on the forehead.

"I will," he promises. "And... if you're doing this for the reason I think you are... I'm really proud of you."

Anna nods. She hopes she is, too.

She sees him off, stands on the footpath until his truck's disappeared around the corner. She only starts crying once she's back in the apartment, faced with an empty weekend. An empty bed, and... an empty heart.

Maybe... maybe she'll go see her mom on Saturday. It's been a while.

So, wiping her face she heads to bed. This is just one more thing she has to make up to Elsa.

* * *

Anna rocks up at her parent's place about mid-morning on Saturday. She'd spent the previous day doing absolutely nothing at all. Elsa didn't call. Kristoff did, just to update her. She'd hung up twenty minutes later, somehow feeling even emptier.

But her mom's waiting with a smile and a hug and has some several-day-old scones she'd made on a whim.

"So my daughter finally comes to visit her poor, ailing family," she quips as soon as they've broken apart. Anna offers a little smile, but her heart's not really in it.

"Hey, Mom," she replies.

It's been a while, she knows, but. Life got in the way, as horrible as that sounds. It's not like- Anna's family is local. Much more local than Kristoff's or Elsa's. And they _do_ say that familiarity breeds contempt.

Plus, her mom is nosy and Anna doesn't like to talk about things. Usually. Right now, she kinda...needs to.

Her mom seems to realise that because she makes a pot of coffee and gives Anna the cat to hold onto and then doesn't say a single word.

It doesn't take Anna long to break, and she tells her mother _everything_.

She talks about Kristoff and Elsa, and their first agreement. She talks about their differences and similarities. Why she loves them. She tells how she fucked everything up and even now, she's trying to make it better. She even explains Kristoff's relationship with Elsa, because she needs her mother to understand that this time it's different. It's _so_ different, because there's love and acceptance and no... secrets. Except for hers.

By the end of it she's sobbing. leaning against her mother, who just strokes her hair and lets it all happen.

"You've made a bit of a mess, haven't you?" her mom asks once she's calmed down some. Anna nods pathetically. "You're... in love with this girl? And Kristoff? And they... love each other, and you?" Anna nods again.

"But I keep... fucking up," she admits, candid in her words. "They're- Elsa's dad died. He's with her. And I could- couldn't go. How selfish is that?" She looks at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. "I- she asked me to come and I said no. Left her to deal with this on her own..."

A warm hand wraps around her shoulder and tugs her close, and Anna feels soft lips pressing against the top of her head. "I'm sure you had your reasons," she says. Anna shrugs. She did, but are they enough? Will Elsa forgive her?

Sniffling, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "What do I do, Mom? She... she doesn't want to be with me..." Anna finishes quietly. "Hah, I mean... who really would?"

She hears a low hum before her mother answers. "You're wrong, sweetheart. I think Elsa _does_ want to be with you. So much. But she's scared. You asked her to leave. She needs to be sure you're going to give just as much of yourself as she is..."

Anna sniffles. "What happened, before, with _him_ —"

"—Hurt you. And that kind of pain is hard to move past. You lost your spark, your- your confidence. We lost our little girl. But I think that's a side of you that Elsa needs to see."

She's right. Anna knows she's right, has for ages. She just... needed someone to say it out loud.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" she says instead of anything else. Her mom gets it, probably even hears the reason _why_ she's asking, even though she doesn't say it.

The apartment must seem pretty... unwelcoming at the moment.

So she just presses another kiss to her daughter's head. "Stay as long as you need, Sweetie," she says. "It's what we're here for."

* * *

She ends up spending the rest of the weekend with her parents. By the end of it, of course, she's ready to leave – family does get a bit... overbearing. It was nice, though. She should visit more often.

She gets a text from Kristoff early Monday morning. They're driving back together, leaving about mid-morning. It means they won't get back until probably close to dinnertime.

In a moment of panic, Anna sends Megara a message, asking if she wants to go see a movie.

It's stupid and cowardly but- no; Anna's going to talk to Elsa. She is. She just... needs a little time to build up her courage.

Megara ends up texting back, saying she can't make it. Well. Anna's almost tempted to stay at her parent's for another night, but that's not fair. She promised Elsa she'd be there when they got home.

Now, she knows she lied.

It's definitely past dinner by the time she leaves her parent's. Her mom gives her a lift because she doesn't have a car, and she's bringing some stuff back with her so buses aren't really an option. She manages to shoot Kristoff a message, because she doesn't...really want him to be home for this. He gets it, and he replies with a, "Good luck. You can do it."

It's enough to get her into the car. By the time she arrives home, she's trembling.

"Ring me if you need anything, okay sweetie?"

Anna can only offer a numb nod. She collects her bag and a box from the backseat, and with a forlorn wave at her mother, makes her way upstairs. Her heart has sunk into her stomach, and she feels like she needs to pee even though she knows she doesn't have to. She can only hope this is enough because...she doesn't have anything else to offer. This is it.

Elsa's sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Oh god.

She dumps her bag by the front door, but the box remains in her grip. She stares at it, unable to look at Elsa. Neither speaks, because they don't know what to say. Finally, Anna breaks it.

"How- how was the funeral?" she offers. Her eyes flick up in time to see a pained expression cross Elsa's face. She doesn't answer.

Instead, she asks, "Did you do a bit of shopping?" There's a hard edge to her voice and Anna can't say she's surprised. Swallowing, she shakes her head and steps forward.

"It's for you," she says, laying the box on the coffee table. Elsa shoots her a look, confused and wary, as she sinks into the couch across from her. Her stomach curdles and goosebumps rise on her arms. She crosses them to provide some small semblance of protection. It doesn't work; especially not when Elsa leans forward and carefully lifts up the lid.

Nothing. Elsa doesn't say anything at first, or do anything at all, really. She puts the lid down, and still staring at the white material in the box, asks in a strained voice, "Anna. What's this?"

It's pretty obvious what it is. It's a dress. More specifically, a wedding dress, with all its lace and puffs and... that's not what Elsa's asking.

Anna shrugs and in a small voice that cracks, says, "It's mine."

Elsa gives her the same confused expression, and this really isn't something Anna wants to talk about, but... but she has to. Elsa deserves that much.

"It's my dress," she says again, voice rising at the end. She takes a shaky breath to steel herself. "I was... nineteen, and my high school boyfriend asked me to marry him. I thought- thought it was love. He was nice and charming and... and I did love him."

She pauses to take a breath and sniffle. Sort of waits to see if Elsa's going to say anything, but she doesn't. And there's more to the story, and Anna needs to say it because if not now, then never, and that's not an option.

So she swallows again and keeps her eyes glued to the dress, even though it's getting blurry and she's feeling lightheaded.

"We got up to a week before the ceremony before he fucked up. I fucked up. Turns out he- he'd been cheating even before he'd asked me. One of the girls who'd always laughed at me about my hair, or... or my freckles. An- and then he blamed me for everything and called off the wedding..."

"Oh, Anna..."

Anna offers a pathetic half-smile and shakes her head. "D'you know the worse thing? For so long I still- I messaged him. Wanted him back. Would leave little notes and hope he saw them. I spent so long apologising..." She looks at Elsa, eyes shining. "He made me feel so inferior. Who would- who _could_ love me, when the guy I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with... didn't."

She breaks then, finally. Her head rests in her hands as she shakes, not-so-silent sobs wracking her. They're rough and harsh, pulled from her lungs reluctantly. "You- you wanted honesty," she manages to force out.

She barely feels the couch shift as Elsa moves next to her. Then suddenly, warm arms are around her, her head buried in a soft chest. Elsa's fingers trail through her hair as she continues to shiver and shake, and it feels like hours before it finally lets up. Elsa doesn't move away, so neither does Anna.

"I'm sorry, Anna," are the first words Elsa says, and Anna's too tired to feel anything about them. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." There isn't a 'but' at the end. No reason or excuses. No telling Anna that she has to move on, or that it's been years, why is she still acting like this? "You... made a choice, and you got hurt," Elsa continues softly. "And that sort of pain leaves scars. Thank... thank you for telling me."

Anna sniffles. "You're supposed to leave me now," she says. Her face is pressed in the space between Elsa's boob and her shoulder, and she never wants to leave. But it's true. Elsa didn't sign up for this shit. It's not fair on Anna to force it on her.

But then Elsa does something unexpected. She pulls away, just a little, and smiles down at Anna. It's not a happy smile, it's more... soft. Encouraging. She wipes away the remnants of tears across Anna's face, and then says, in a voice so small that it barely penetrates the air between them,

"Anna... would you go on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um. this was supposed to be a three-shot. i lied. there will be another chapter. i just don't know when. i can't end it here but the next part does deserve its own section (mostly because anna's woes deserve their own, too)


	4. part four: meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo this was a long time coming. and yes, guess what? there's more. it hasn't been edited yet. also i'm leaving tomorrow morning to go overseas for two weeks and i will have  **zero**  internet. nothing, nada, not even taking a phone. so, this is my christmas/new years/nanowrimo/going away present to all of you. 
> 
> contrary to previous chapters, this one takes place from multiple POVs. I've run out of characters to name the chapters after. enjoy :)

They find themselves at a 24-hour McDonald's, sitting next to each other and eating greasy cheeseburgers. Anna hadn't had dinner, and Elsa had been too stressed over her roommate's disappearance to eat.

They don't say anything. There's not much to say; they've already said it. Maybe later, but not now. Now, they're just savouring the others' presence. It's enough that they're pressed close against each other, no room between them. Sometimes Anna looks like she's about to start crying again and Elsa's not quite sure why. Anna fights it down and Elsa doesn't know the cause of it all until they get home.

"Thanks for that," Anna says softly. "Night..." And then she turns around and enters her room, leaving Elsa to stare after her for a second until her head catches up.

She hasn't completely made the connection, but obviously Anna feels like it's... what? Pity? Sympathy? But that's not true!

Elsa actually has to go into Anna's room because by the time her brain has caught up, Anna's just about to jump into bed.

"Do- do you wanna stay with me tonight?" she asks. Anna bites her lip, and Elsa can already see how much she  _does_ , but also how much she doesn't want to move too fast. "I really- I missed you," she continues. "Even though I'm... back home... I still need you..."

It doesn't take them long to get comfortable because even though Elsa's bed is smaller than Anna's, it just means that Anna has to hug her to stop herself from falling off the bed. Their heads press close together, and their bodies even closer.

Elsa doesn't fall asleep – can't. Not because Anna's there, because she's honestly been the most comforting thing all weekend. Just having her arms around Elsa gives the blonde a sense of peace.

No, it's actually because  _Anna_  doesn't seem at peace. She closes her eyes and sporadically moves closer until finally Elsa can't take it and she asks what's wrong.

"I just... I never apologised," she says softly. "You needed me, at- at your dad's funeral and I couldn't do it. I was scared and I thought it was what was best but it wasn't because- because you sounded so  _sad_ , an-" she cuts off with a hiccup. She's working herself up but Elsa doesn't want to interrupt her. So, she just rubs her back and stays quiet. "I don't deserve you. You put up with all of my shit and for what? More shit? You and kris are so good, and- and I reckon I'm good with him, too, but that was before you. Compared to you I'm shit. And I'm the common factor because you and me? It- why is it so hard?" Anna moves her head to gaze her tear-stained eyes into Elsa's. "Why is it so  _hard_?" she repeats.

Elsa doesn't have an answer for that, and perhaps it would be cruel to make one up. So she just says, "I don't know..." and nuzzles her face into Anna's. She's right. Why is it so hard? They love each other, right? And love makes things easy, and perfect, and work. Except not this time.

So she just squeezes her a little tighter. "I don't know," she repeats. They don't fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

It's slow going at first, for obvious reasons. But, they try. They try really hard and it takes a little while but soon they do see some improvements.

Elsa takes her hand one day, about two weeks after their talk. They're on their way to class – separate classes, but they still walk all the way to the science block before they have to part. Anna has mixed feelings about this building. She always hopes Elsa will kiss her, like she did here, last time. It's only a fantasy, but a good one.

Except for the fact that the little bit of contact only makes Anna more desperate for intimacy. Not necessarily sex (though she still remembers how Elsa was. How soft and slow and fulfilling it was, sleeping with her), but just...  _more_. Hugs and cuddles and handholding and laughing. Anything to be closer to Elsa again.

They start spending a lot more time around each other. Gone are the days of avoidance. Anna rushes from class so she can meet up with Elsa at the library or the coffee shop before heading back to the apartment.

Meg comments on her good cheer one day, and when Anna admits, shyly, that things between her and Elsa are improving, she actually  _beams_  and throws her arms around Anna in a one-armed hug.

"That's  _fantastic_ , Anna!" she says – whispers, really, because her mouth is right next to Anna's ear and anything louder would be overkill. Anna lifts her arms to wrap around Meg's waist, and she rests her head on her shoulder. It really is. Having the support of her best friend – only friend, really, aside from those she's dating – is actually... helpful. Like she's not alone. She has someone else she can talk to if she wants.

She can't hang around long because Elsa's waiting, but Meg doesn't seem to mind. "Save some time for me!" she says, throwing a cheeky smile and shooing her friend away. Anna turns around a little to wave at her.

"Of course!" she says. "You're now my best friend!"

She's too far away to see the corners of Meg's lips shift down, just a bit.

* * *

She's determined to get sex right, at least, with Kristoff. It shouldn't be suffering like it is, but each time they try it seems to barely last five minutes and just ends up leaving them both upset and unsatisfied.

So she buys a huge packet of variety condoms and they mutually decide that the super thin ones work better.

And they they just go at it.

Anna's on the bottom the first time he comes, but she's nowhere near her release. It doesn't  _work_  for her like that, so she rolls on her hands and knees and stays there. He goes to pull out but she just says, "Don't," and makes sure he doesn't actually go anywhere. He leans over her, fingers finding her clit but doing next to nothing for her. Maybe it's because he's still soft and it feels weird.

She moves a little, and he does go hard, but even when they both manage to orgasm, it doesn't feel good. She shudders, but they're not big, full-body quakes. The muscles contract for a few seconds before they fade and she kinda wants to cry because it's  _not working_.

"One more time, c'mon," Kristoff says. "Try it my way."

So she does. She trusts him, even when he turns her around so she's on her side and he enters her from behind. It's the first time all day that he makes any noise of pleasure, and maybe that's what she's been missing. His pleasure.

Mostly. It doesn't- it makes something in her flare, but only for a moment. One of his hands presses softly into her clit while the other one massages her breast, but he's moving too slow inside her, so she starts moving.

When he comes for a third time, they still don't have the same equilibrium. They're dancing different dances to different tunes and she doesn't know how to make it better.

Sometimes... no matter how much you want something to work, it doesn't...

But no. She can't believe that. Won't. She and Kris, they'll find their groove again. She just has to hope.

* * *

The first time Elsa and Anna kiss, it's completely unexpected. When they start they don't seem stop and everything about Elsa, from her taste and her smell to how she feels pressed against Anna's body, it makes her want to give more. Give everything.

They're in front of the TV watching some stupid movie.  _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_. It's probably not supposed to be funny but every little thing cracks them up. It's a literal 'so bad it's good' film and Anna's enjoying the hell out of it.

They finally start calming down, letting out low sighs interspersed with little chuckles. Anna, still smiling, turns to look at Elsa just as the blonde does the same. She wants to tell her what an awesome idea it was, but she finds her breath catching in her throat.

And then Elsa's leaning over and kissing her, warm and sweet, and the only thing that runs through Anna's head is how she has to respond. Her hand comes up to rest at Elsa's cheek as they move closer and closer. It's so warm. Elsa's warm, and there's this heat, building in Anna's stomach and in her chest.

When Elsa's tongue softly probes her lips, mouth opening just a little more to enter Anna's, she feels like she could  _burst_. By the time they part, out of breath and gasping, Elsa's on Anna's lap and Anna's possibly crying she's so happy. If she is, Elsa doesn't mention it. She just kisses her more.

This is perfect.

* * *

Anna's on cloud nine. Even though they didn't go any further, it's perhaps for the best. This is already such a huge step. And it opens the gate to even more. More handholding, more hugs. Even... even more kisses, which surprises Anna far more than she's willing to admit.

Kissing Elsa is amazing. Kissing her  _back_  is heaven.

It makes her want to scream from the rooftops; tell everyone that she's dating this wonderful woman. When she's invited to a frat party, it's the perfect opportunity.

Anna almost doesn't tell Kristoff, only because she wants to go only with Elsa. She hasn't really had much of a chance to hang out with her alone. Some girl bonding time and all that. Girlfriend bonding time?

But then, keeping secrets has always,  _always_  backfired. Going behind their backs, even though there aren't technically any rules about what she's doing, has backfired. And Anna doesn't like the feeling it brings. She wants to be able to go out with Elsa and not worry about Kristoff finding out. So, she brings it up to the both of them about a week before the party. Kristoff's playing Forza on the Xbox, and he kinda just gives a her a look that says, "why would I be interested in that?". Which is fair enough, Kristoff doesn't really like going out. Plus, he has a hockey match the following day, so the last thing he needs is to be hungover. He'd rather stay home with his video game or go out fishing. Anything where he's on his own. Or at least, somewhere quiet and peaceful.

Elsa, though. She might like to.

Anna has to actually repeat the question, though, because her girlfriend is completely frazzled, bent over an assignment of some kind. And maybe the party will be a good sort of. Celebration. For handing it in. But when Elsa answers, there's actual pain in her eyes when she declines.

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Anna. I just- I have this assignment, and another one, and the professor has decided to move the exam up one week so it's next Monday and-"

"It's okay, Els'," Anna ends up having to calm her down. She works herself into a bit of a tizzy, and it's not really her fault but she tends to obsess. Anna's heart sinks when she finishes, because it's finally settled in that she won't be able to go, and that's disappointing.

But then Elsa pipes up, asking, "Why don't you take another friend?"

* * *

If Meg were the kind of person to squeal, Anna had a feeling that she would have.

"Oh my god! You can't get in without an invite – I'd love to go!. How... did you get in?"

Anna shrugs. "Some dude. Herbert, I think. Something like that."

"Hercules?"

"Sure. I helped him in gym class once and, I dunno. He wanted to invite me. I don't wanna go alone – and I totally owe you a party – so why not?"

Meg smiles. All teeth and dimples. It's nice.

They end up going to the shops that Thursday night to try and find decent outfits. It's a toga party but Anna has nothing – not even a spare sheet. Meg is surprisingly prepared.

"Eh," she'd shrugged when Anna asked. "I like Greece." That' a good enough answer, apparently, and they spend most of the day getting Anna's costume organised, along with jewellery and other shit. By the time the party rolls around that Friday night, they both look amazing. Meg's got like, this wonderful reddish-auburn hair and that, plus the flower crown and very-short-but-not-too-short dress makes her look. Well. Anna doesn't know the word but she knows she likes it.

They rock up and the only toga themed aspect is the clothes. Everyone's already in the beer and vodka, and there's some pretty contemporary dancing going on in the living room. Anna tries to pull meg into a dance first but she refuses until she's had at least three shots and a glass of something fun. She makes sure Anna matches it, too, so before long, they're both well on their way to getting buzzed.

They're on the dance floor in ten minutes.

Anna doesn't recognise the song, but she's also had very little time of late to watch TV or listen to the radio. Whatever it is, it's bass heavy and thumping. Already she can feel the alcohol going to her head (perhaps she should take it easy?), but it sort of doesn't matter. Not when Meg comes up behind her, hands on her hips and starts grinding.

Oh damn, Anna  _absolutely_  doesn't need any more alcohol. She has no idea how long they stay in the same spot, just moving together as they share space and air and heat. Meg's hands roam, not enough to be improper but certainly enough to light Anna's skin on fire. She twists at some point so she can face her friend, and at the same time Meg's arms come to rest on her shoulders. The songs change, from thumping dance beats to bass-heavy club songs, but Anna barely hears them. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knows there's a beat, and she knows she's following it, but there's so much more stimulation happening right next to her.

They break a few times for drinks – Anna tries to drink water every other glass, and is mostly successful. Meg is absolutely outdrinking her, and each time she does, she has a bigger smile, and a lighter voice. Anna slows down, if only so she can better appreciate it.

It's hot – both temperature and otherwise – and it doesn't feel like they've been out for more than forty minutes (though a glance to her phone confirms it's close to two hours  _holy fucking jesus how did that happen_. It's no surprise they can't keep it up for much longer before they finally have to break away completely from dancing. Anna's exhausted and really, really hungry. Meg's disappeared, though Anna has a feeling she knows where she's gone. She grabs a drink first, because all the dancing has made her pretty parched (for something other than vodka). When she returns, Anna finds Meg leaning against a wall about ten minutes later, chatting to the host of the party. Anna's forgotten his name again. It doesn't matter. He's not what has her attention.

She just stands back for a moment, just watching her friend. It's rare, seeing Meg engage in other people. The woman is a bit of a loner – loud, but introverted where it counts. She's actually smiling at whatsisname, and when she notices Anna, it only widens.

"Anna!" she cries out. She opens her hands and beckons Anna forward, spilling half her drink at the same time. "Come say hi to Hercules!"

Oh yeah. That's his name. Stepping forward, a half-smile on her face, Anna lets Meg's arms come to wrap around her in an almost-hug. She's able to face Hercules and send him a wave and a, "Hey, man".

He returns the wave, just before glancing over the tops of the girls' heads. He must say something about mingling or welcoming other people. Anna's not listening because Meg, despite being fully conscious, is hanging off her like a dead weight.

They've been here for like, an hour at most at this point. And most of that was dancing. How much had she had after they'd split up? Anna can't even imagine how much Meg has had to drink (and Anna's getting the feeling that it's not because the alcohol is free that Meg has had so much). Meg adjusts her body just enough so that she's leaning, back against the wall, with Anna standing just in front of her.

"Hey..." she says softly. Anna has a sudden urge to know what she's thinking. She doesn't ask, though, because then Meg falls forward enough to rest her head on Anna's shoulder. "I wanna go home..."

It's an unexpected change, but once they start moving Anna can certainly see why. Meg can't walk straight at all – she keeps leaning into Anna, one arm around Anna's shoulders and another around her own stomach.

It's even more of a struggle to get her home. They, stupidly, walked. Well, perhaps not so stupid because Meg has to stop to throw up at least three times. Anna holds her hair from her face and rubs her back. Makes little cooing noises of empathy and runs to get serviettes, right into the very same 24-hour McDonald's she and Elsa had had their first date-not-date. Eventually she's just throwing up bile, but it still makes Anna sad to see.

"Had a bit too much, huh?" she asks softly when she's all puked out and they're sitting on the sidewalk to let Meg catch her breath. The poor girl just nods glumly.

"Feel like shit," she says, voice raspy. She's sounding a little more sober, but she definitely is going to need to get some water into her.

"How many did you have?"

Meg just shrugs her shoulders. Anna nods. There's not much more to talk about. "Let's get you home..."

* * *

At least Meg's home isn't much further. She lives on her own, which means she doesn't have to worry about waking up anyone else. Anna puts her on the bed and then goes to the tiny bathroom. There's a cup there, thank goodness, and Anna fills it as much as she can without spilling. Gives it to Meg and demands that she drinks all of it while Anna finds some clean clothes.

By the time she turns back to Meg, most of the water is gone, which is good enough at this point. Anna has to help Meg get changed, but she kind of expected that. Plus, it's not like she's never been in this position before.

At least Meg's just wearing a toga...

And actually, Meg has surprisingly cute pyjamas. Anna can't help the little smile when she notices the owls plastered all over the pants.

She fills the glass up again for her own drink, but she makes sure it's full when she puts it, along with a sleeve of ibuprofen, on Meg's bedside table.

"Night night," she says, heading for the door. Meg's voice stops her.

"Stay...?"

She's peeking out from under her covers, eyes sleepy. They're wide enough to see the trepidation there. Anna hesitates for a second before putting her bag down. It's only early. She's got time, and truthfully... she wants to.

So she does. Within moments she's sliding into the sheets next to Meg, toes wiggling against hers and faces lining up on the pillows.

Meg leans closer, hand coming up to rest on Anna's waist as they look at each other. Meg's got some hair in her eyes, and without even thinking as she does it, Anna lifts a hand to brush it away.

Maybe Anna's imagining things, but it kind of feels like Meg leans into it. Her eyes close and she leans just a little closer. "Thanks... Anna-bear..." she says softly, just as her breathing evens out.

Anna stays until Meg's fallen asleep and after. She can't find it in herself to leave straight away.

* * *

Elsa's not getting a lot of study done. Her mind keeps wandering, mostly to Anna, but also to other things. Their lease is coming up, for one, and still, no one has a plan. For another, Kristoff's in the living room playing video games and she's already had to ask him to turn it down like, three times already. He does, but somehow it feels like it's just getting louder and louder.

... It's mostly Anna on her mind.

She wishes she could have gone, too (and at this point she probably would have gotten even more study done because at least then she wouldn't be wasting the time she had set aside.

Anna's probably having a blast. Elsa hasn't had much time to spend with her yet, and this honestly would have been the perfect opportunity. Kristoff wouldn't have come, so it would only have been them two.

Though, her track record with parties is really shit. The last time she was anywhere near club music and grog, she'd had to call Kristoff at some ungodly hour of the morning to pick her up. That whole night had been stupid.

She'd been stupid, if she's honest with herself. Picking up randoms. She doesn't even really have clear memories of the night, which only makes it worse because she knows it was entirely consensual. She'd just had to simultaneously agree to sex and also drink enough to block out most of it. Only stupid people do shit like that. She's pretty sure there was a joint, somewhere in there, but she doesn't know if she took it.

Even so, that's still stupid. Having sex with people she didn't know who were also in the habit of getting high. Jesus christ, what was she, a teenage rebel? She should have called Kristoff hours earlier, while she still had her wits and her intelligence.

Wait.

Elsa closes her eyes and tries to focus on a specific moment. At the club, drinking and dancing – grinding, really, on anyone who comes near. Pushing away a skeevy dude but then letting a pretty brunette with amber eyes tug her close, hands on her hips and squeezing. Sandwiched between her and a dude, all smiles. She remembers climbing into an Uber, sitting between her two new friends. Gasping as a hand slid into her shirt and lips found her own. Making out with the chick before stumbling inside their apartment. Eating her out just as the boyfriend slid inside. He hadn't stayed there long, entering his girlfriend minutes later.

He didn't have a condom on.

Oh fuck. He didn't have a condom on.

Elsa's on the pill – has been for years to deal with stupid fucking periods. That's not why she's concerned.

Stumbling from her room and out to meet Kristoff, she ends up collapsing on the couch with her breath coming short. It's harsh and loud, ragged spurts that are just not enough, and Kristoff (for all his obliviousness) actually notices. Elsa doesn't hear his game pause but she does feel his arms around her shoulders. They seem to calm her, but it's not perfect. His hand, rubbing circles onto her back, kind of is. She's still panicking, but it's enough for her head to clear and for her to get her bearings.

"I didn't- I wasn't safe," she stutters out eventually. The words are broken up by sobs and tears, streaming down her face and turning it a splotchy red. Kristoff, when she can finally focus on him, is staring blankly at her. He doesn't- he doesn't  _get_  it.

"When- when you came to p-pick me up. That couple. I was- wasn't safe..."

The colour drains from Kristoff's face, and that's enough to send Elsa into another spiral because oh shit, this isn't just about her. Her  _idiocy_  could ruin Kristoff's life. Could... could ruin Anna's...

Kristoff clears his throat. The cough cuts through the air because apparently this game's pause menu doesn't have music, but it's his words that make her flinch.

"I- we haven't. We've been safe."

Elsa has to swallow more tears before she can answer because he's  _wrong_. "Not- not all the time. Is Anna...?"

Kristoff looks away. "She'll be fine. We don't really- unless you and her-?" Elsa shakes her head, and Kristoff runs a hand through his shaggy hair and breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. This is okay, Elsa. We'll deal with this as it comes." He waits for her to look at him before he continues. "First of all, we need to get checked out. We'll do it as soon as possible, okay? Just... what are we going to tell Anna? Are- do we tell her?"

Elsa releases a low breath. "She... doesn't know. That I did that. I don't- what if I'm fine? I don't want to worry her over nothing.

"It's up to you," Kristoff says. "Whatever you think is best..."

At that, Elsa's finally able to offer up a slight smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes, still red-rimmed. She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he murmurs, arm wrapping around her shoulders. "We'll all get through this together. No matter what, we're here for you."

* * *

Kristoff's first hockey game of the season actually falls on the very next night. Elsa and Anna plan to take him out for pizza afterwards, regardless of who wins. Watching him play is always a treat, and it's not like they're not going to be supportive. They get dressed in the team colours and Anna's super excited, even if Kris and Elsa seem a bit subdued.

But that's okay. Anna has more than enough cheer to make up for it.

She'd sent Meg a text that morning, asking how she was feeling. She'd gotten back a curt, "fine. still hungover", and then a few hours later, another saying, "wow that was bitchy. sorry 3 feeling a lot better now. thanks for getting me home. xx"

That was more like it, and it just made Anna's mood even better. Everyone is happy and healthy and that's all that matters.

The game doesn't start until 6, which gives them plenty of time to get there. Elsa finds herself dressing up, perhaps a little more than necessary. The way Anna had smiled and shyly held her hand, it totally made it worth it.

It's hard, trying to limit contact though. She and Kristoff had done some research, and from what they'd found, kissing was still safe. Even so, Elsa only gave her a peck instead of a full-on kiss.

Anna honestly didn't look like she minded.

They walk, hand-in-hand, to the hockey oval. Don't get fantastic seats, all things considered, but that doesn't really matter – not when they can still see the puck and distinguish the players. Kristoff, when his team finally enters the pitch, spends a good ten seconds scanning the stands for his girls. Elsa and Anna both jump to their feet to wave, and then sink low in embarrassed giggles when he sends a kiss their way.

The first half is relatively tame because it's the first match of the season and everyone is just trying out their team – getting a feel for competitive hockey, and not just the practice sessions. They cut to half-time with only one point each, which makes it just a little more exciting because now the teams are going to be desperate for a point.

Elsa stays in her seat while Anna ducks to the bathroom, ensuring no one steals their seats. She's on her phone, posting a picture of the game to Facebook, when Anna returns.

Only, she's not alone.

Her friend – a girl, and the same one who'd ripped into Elsa and Kristoff on the lawn that day – is standing next to her. She's not acting shy or anything, but she doesn't seem all that comfortable being around Elsa. Without warning, she sticks a hand out.

"Sorry. About that day. I get it now."

It's a surprise, but Elsa's not the type to hold a grudge. She smiles a little and takes it. "All good."

The girl introduces herself as Meg, and though she isn't especially quiet, when she does speak it's more to Anna than anything. The game starts up for the second half, and everyone's attention is snatched away. Anna's hand comes to squeeze Elsa's, and they're probably some of the more vocal fans.

Of course, Kristoff's team wins. They played the best, and Kristoff loves the game. He always gives it his all. The dinner is, obviously, a celebratory one, and even though it's supposed to just be the three of them, no one has an issue with Anna inviting Meg.

If they do, they keep it to themselves.

They all go to a pizzeria the next suburb over, just because they have the best bases and the topping doesn't taste like shit. It's this gourmet independent place, and they order two pizzas plus garlic bread and dessert, just because it all tastes so great.

Meg's actually a really nice person when she's not yelling, as Kristoff and Elsa discover. She's fun and engaging, even if she keeps looking at Anna – as though searching for confirmation that she's doing okay. They're sitting together on one side of the booth while Kristoff and Elsa are on the other.

They drove Kris' truck, which means they have to drop Meg home. Elsa can't help but stare after Anna as she walks Meg to the front of the brunette's dorm building. She's just... interested in Meg. She's the only 'outsider' who knows about their odd relationship. It's not like they were overtly lovey-dovey with each other , but still...

Elsa looks away as Anna releases Meg from a hug. The last thing she wants is to get caught staring. Anna's all smiles when she returns to the car, which might be why she doesn't fill the rest of the drive with idle chatter. It's not until they're almost at the apartment when she pipes up.

"Hey, Kris, are you staying the night?"

Elsa's eyes widen and she's glad she's in the front seat when she glances at Kristoff. He already knows what she's thinking, because he says, "Nah, not tonight. I'll see both you girls tomorrow, though."

When they pull up, Elsa just leans across the center console and gives him a peck. "Thanks," she whispers in the time it takes Anna to get out of the car and to his open driver's window.

Anna's much less reserved when she kisses him, but that doesn't mean it strays into graphic territory. She's got a lovely blush on her cheeks when she pulls away, and Kristoff has to actually clear his throat.

"Yeah," he says, still coughing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hangs around long enough to see them get into the building, but after Anna's pressed the lift button and turns back, he's already sped off. That's okay.

Anna sidles closer to Elsa and loops their arms together. Elsa turns her head, mild surprise written on her face, which is only taken advantage of when Anna kisses her. She presses their lips together, insistent, and Elsa allows it because the last thing she wants to do is stop.

It's the ding of the elevator that makes her break it, and she shoots Anna a sheepish smile. Anna returns it, and she doesn't initiate anything else in the lift.

They live on the sixth floor, out of eight, but the elevator is super old and clunky so it takes twice as long as it should. When Elsa clears her throat and says, "So. Meg," Anna has enough time to smile before having to add a verbal response.

"She's awesome, isn't she?"

Elsa nods, more in non-comittance than actual agreement. Anna's not wrong, but she's kind of missing something.

"She's very friendly," she says instead.

"Yeah..." Anna's word is soft, and obviously not mean for Elsa. So, she doesn't respond. She simply observes Anna instead of trying to continue the conversation.

There's nothing else that needs to be said. Not yet. Perhaps in the future, but right now, all Elsa does is stand next to her girlfriend and rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

They have to go to the clinic on Wednesday, mostly because there's no available appointments any other day. Elsa's supposed to go to school  _and_  work, but this is just too important.

Kristoff comes and picks her up. Elsa's actually almost out the door when Anna comes out of her bedroom, hair a mess and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey," she says. "Where're you off to?"

Fuck. Elsa hadn't expected to see her this morning. "Oh, Kris and I were, uh, just going out. I thought you had school today?"

Anna nods. "Yeah. It was cancelled, so I was just gonna catch up on some TV or something."

Elsa nods, and she's gotta be shifty as fuck. But Anna smiles and tilts her head. "Are... you gonna go? Don't wanna be late."

"Oh! Yeah. I'll uh, be home later. Have- have a good day, Anna."

"You too! Have fun!"

Elsa's not going to, but the sentiment is appreciated. Enough, actually, that she's got a teensy little smile on her lips. It's nice that Anna hadn't asked to tag along, but... maybe that marks a change, or something. They don't all have to be included in everything, or something. If Anna wants to go on a date with Kris, Elsa's not gonna force herself into it. She's sure Kris won't do that, either.

She still feels guilty as all hell, but- she's going to tell Anna. No matter the results, she's going to tell her. She just... wants to wait for them. It's something Anna definitely deserves to know, but why mention it when there's really no news yet anyway?

The drive to the clinic is silent. Kristoff's radio is still broken. At least it's not too far away.

They're given forms to fill out on arrival, and the questions are a lot more personal than Elsa had expected. She's gotta figure out her cycle, and talk about whether she's ever been pregnant and-slash-or had an abortion. They want to know when the "infected" sex would have happened, and whether she's slept with anyone since.

Whether she knew she was potentially infected when she did.

Kristoff's gotta fill out the same form, but it doesn't make him as upset as it seems to make Elsa. She doesn't want to have to be here. The fact she is means she fucked up bad – at least to her. God, if her dad could see her now...

... He'd probably be holding her hand and helping her as much as he could.

She'll have to go back and visit him soon. So much has happened. She needs to think of him as proud of her. She's sure he would be.

The actual exam is much less invasive than the forms seemed to be. They're let in together, and while it's a little embarrassing, talking about her body in front of Kristoff, the trade off is that he has to do the same.

Plus, isn't it things like this that make relationships stronger?

They're both given a blood test, which is great except they can't expect results until Monday-Tuesday next week  _at the earliest_.

Going without sex isn't hard. Explaining to Anna why she doesn't want it is not quite as easy. She's positive Anna will respect her not wanting to go further, but the problem is that she  _does_. She wants to feel and touch Anna again because her girlfriend deserves all kinds of happiness, and part of that is sex. Now that the both of them are 'out of action', as it were... well, Elsa knows how that feels, not being included. Anna, if – and  _when_  – she realises, she's going to feel left out.

All Elsa can really do is make Anna feel as loved as possible, even without a lot of physical intimacy. She can still kiss her. Hugs and hand-holding are totally allowed. It's just sex.

And it's not like they're doing that anyway. If it comes up... well, what's putting it off for a few more days gonna do?

* * *

Anna's on the couch, talking into her mobile when Elsa walks through the door. Her arm is aching, but at least there's no evidence of a blood test, aside from a small bruise. Damn, why does her skin have to be so pale? But, it's only very minor. She's already decided, if Anna asks, that she's not going to lie. She's just going to say, "I had a blood test."

But Anna doesn't ask. She grins widely at Elsa, turning back to her phone briefly. "Hey, Meg, gotta go. Elsa's home. Yeah, you too. Talk to you later. Bye-bye!"

She gets to her feet, moving towards Elsa and smiling. Elsa opens her arms and pretty much falls into her girlfriend. She's so tired, suddenly. And Anna's so comfortable.

"Mm gonna have a nap..." Elsa decides, eyes closing. Anna's hand comes to rub at her back.

"You look exhausted. Got a good workout, then?"

Elsa opens her eyes slowly. Huh? "What-" She's interrupted by a yawn, which only makes Anna let out a giggle. "What workout?"

"Oh, well. A quickie in the car is a lot harder than it looks."

Elsa actually lifts her head.

She's almost offended at the suggestion, but Anna's smiling – and not a pained smile. A happy one. God this is confusing because some part of Elsa is positive Anna should be annoyed at the idea of her sneaking out to have a quickie int he car. Not only that, but a quickie when she's not putting out to Anna.

But then... that's not the kind of person Anna is. Elsa tips her head forward again. "Nah. Didn't feel like it. But... I miss you. I, er, do you wanna have a nap with me? I miss you."

Anna bites back a shy smile.

"Sure. Lemme just grab my pjs."

Elsa uses the time to shoot a quick text to Kristoff and get mostly dressed. She's changed her shirt but Anna walks in just as she's struggling to get into her pants. She watches for a second, and the last thing Elsa wants to do is make her stop. Being watched by Anna is different to Kristoff. Elsa's already starting to regret this idea.

How is she supposed to keep her arms to herself, let alone her lips or her hands or her fingers?

* * *

They lie there for a while, facing each other. Elsa's eyes keep shutting, but they always flutter open before too long.

"You should sleep," Anna murmurs to her. She lifts a hand to caress Elsa's face, and the action reminds her of her drunken friend after that party.

Her stomach twists in a way that isn't very pleasant, but she's not sure why, because at the same time her heart flutters a little.

Elsa smiles and leans into her hand. That must be it because Anna can't help but return it. Leaning forward, she presses her lips against Elsa, encouraging her to release a little groan.

Before long, Anna's lying on top of her, chests pressed together and lips fused. It takes a real struggle for Elsa to twist her head, gasping. Her arousal is completely obvious, in the flush of her cheeks and peaks of her nipples. Gasping for breath, she has to lower her eyes away from Anna, away from her blush and her chest, so she can say, "We- we should stop..."

She doesn't want to see Anna's expression. She's still ridiculously turned on, but she  _can't_  do this.

Anna slides off her, sitting cross-legged and staring at her lap. Elsa's eyes shift to the ceiling as she breathes out as silently as possible.

"Sorry..." Anna says softly. It barely manages to cross the suddenly gaping schism between them. Elsa rolls over and crawls to her girlfriend; presses her head into Anna's stomach and wraps her arms around her.

"It's not you," Elsa replies, voice muffled. "I'm just- I just need time."

And that's not a complete lie. Elsa  _does_  need time. She needs to wait for her test results, and she needs to figure out a way to tell Anna. It's not the fact that she slept with someone else that's terrifying. It's the fact that Anna's the only one who doesn't know. That's not going to go down well, but maybe Elsa can still limit the damage. Waiting... waiting for the results gives her an excuse.

"...Okay..." Anna's voice is still low, and from her position Elsa isn't sure what she's thinking. But then a hand comes up to brush at her hair, and she knows Anna doesn't care. Knows she's not angry. "Okay."

* * *

Elsa's counting the days. She survived yesterday. That leaves four days to Monday. Unfortunately, two of those days are a weekend and Elsa's got zero idea for how to survive them.

That's all before she realises that she's spending time with her girlfriend and with her boyfriend and she doesn't have to  _survive_.

Saturday, Kris has another hockey match – though, this time Meg joins them right from the beginning. Elsa takes special note of the way Anna lights up when she catches sight of her friend. It's actually... nice to see, though. Anna's been sad for too long. If Meg makes her happy, then Elsa's not going to stop her.

Plus, it's not like she's not keeping her own secrets.

So she just smiles at Meg, even as Kris looks at them all, oblivious, shooing them to hurry up and get to the field.

Of course, he disappears not long afterwards because he's gotta get changed, which leaves Elsa, Anna, and Meg to find seats. Anna offers to get drinks, but Elsa waves her off.

"Go and get good seats."

There's a curious feeling in her chest – neither good nor bad – when Meg's arm loops through Anna's and she drags her in the opposite direction.

Some part of her already knows where this is going to go, and that same part doesn't care.

She just wants to see Anna happy.

* * *

They find decent seats overlooking the home goal. And, well, Meg really finds the seats. Anna's kinda surprised that there are a couple left because all the ones surrounding them are taken.

"Eh, I know a guy," is all she says.

Which. Cool. Anna doesn't have a chance to prod her about who it is before Elsa returns, three corn dogs and two drinks in hand.

"I figured we could share the drinks. No one's got any cooties, right?"

Anna notices her wince, as soon as the words are out of her mouth. She doesn't say anything about it, but that is an awfully odd reaction to have. She doesn't have  _time_  to mention it because Elsa's handing her a corndog and taking a seat.

The game begins not long after, and it's even more exciting than the last one. Kristoff's team is playing  _so much worse_  than last time, it's almost unbelievable. Are these the same players? Anna still shouts at the top of her lungs, trying to encourage them, but it's completely futile. Or, rather, her voice is lost amongst the hundreds that cry over the top of her. She barely hears Elsa and Meg, and by the time halftime rolls around, she's certain she's going to lose her voice.

She never noticed how much Meg and Elsa didn't talk until she's not there to fill the silence.

"So, Els," she starts, voice raspy and- yep, that's definitely pain. "Meg's into ancient religions. You're a gal of science, talk."

Elsa raises an eyebrow at her, and Anna shrugs. Thank God Meg's there to try, though. She snorts and says, "Ancient mythology, Anna. It's only a religion if there are actually people who still believe it."

Poking her tongue out, Anna retorts, "Please, I've heard you. You dream about  _Hades_. "Rockin' Bod Hades," you called him. Hair of fire but that's not what sets you alight-"

"Shut up!" Meg interrupts. "I'm pretty sure you mistook Hades for Aphrodite. Easy mistake to make. Though, you could have been projecting. Sappho's got a special place in her garden for you."

Anna's face erupts in a bright blush, but she ends up just poking her tongue out. "Fuck you," she says, but there's no real malice in her tone.

"Love you too~"

And all through it all, Elsa remains silent, just observing.

* * *

They go out for dinner again, though the girls eat less this time. Something about the corn dog isn't sitting right with Anna. Maybe it's food poisoning because her face is really warm and her stomach won't settle. She gets an iced chocolate and it actually makes her feel a little sick.

It only gets worse when Meg sits next to her. She can't focus at all on the conversation, unless megs talking – if she is, it's all Anna wants to listen to.

As a result, she doesn't spend much time talking. Elsa and Meg seem to get on really well – better than Anna would have thought – and watching them interact makes her unreasonably happy. More than a "Hooray, best friend and girlfriend get along" should.

It really doesn't take long to figure out the rest from there.

* * *

Before long, the championship hockey games are upon them. Kristoff has to travel to Chicago, which is great, except it's not like Anna or Elsa could easily accompany him.

That's fine, though. It's almost a blessing in disguise, because well. Kristoff's moving up in his hockey career, and it also gives the girls some time to spend with each other, without worrying about neglecting him.

It's just... because they're such a small uni, and the hockey team has never made it past regionals before, they want the players to arrive as soon as possible for test games and interviews and trials for funding.

He's got two days to get everything sorted before he flies out, and with the help of Elsa, they actually get it done in time. Because it's such a great opportunity for the uni, too, they're willing to pretty much give him the rest of his credit points. He'll take an exam, of course. Whether or not it will make any difference is another matter.

* * *

Kristoff flies out late Monday night. They didn't hear back from the clinic, so it's almost a stressful dinner just because both Kristoff and Elsa are so on edge about it. Anna orders two pizzas to be delivered and they each have a beer. It'll wear off before they have to drive to the airport.

It goes really well, and Elsa pretty much forgets about her boyfriend leaving for god-knows-how-long and the fact that she still doesn't know if she's safe. At least, she forgets until Anna brings it up.

And Elsa can see why she would. They haven't had sex since before Christmas – good lord, that's like, almost six months at this point – and she knows Kristoff's been avoiding it, too. So when Anna brings up the idea that maybe they could possibly just have a nice time together before Kristoff has to leave, it physically hurts Elsa to turn her down.

She's got an excuse. She just says she's not ready for that yet. But the way Anna's face falls makes Elsa's own heart crumple in her chest.

The clinic should ring tomorrow. It's that thought that convinces Elsa to lean forward and say, "How about... we plan something nice for tomorrow night?"

It brings a smile to Anna's face, so it's totally worth it. "Can we do a breakfast, too?" she asks softly, and it's like Kristoff isn't even there when Elsa nods.

"We can."

"Guys, I haven't even left yet. Come on." Kristoff sounds annoyed, but when the girls finally break eye contact and look at him, he's smiling. There's no hint of anger or sadness or malice. When he has their attention, he just continues with a, "I don't have to leave for another couple of hours. Let's just spend it together."

They do.

* * *

Elsa and Anna get up  _way_  too late for breakfast, but it's actually just the right time for a nice brunch. They ended up sharing a bed, just because by the time they'd gotten back after dropping Kris off, they'd been exhausted. Elsa had just followed Anna into her bedroom and they'd collapsed there, on top of the covers and still fully clothed. She'd woken up first, but had zero will to move.

Really, it's only her phone, ringing from her handbag still on the kitchen table, that prompts Elsa to move.

The poor thing is almost out of juice, but there's just enough battery for Elsa to listen to the voicemail left by whoever had tried to call her. That, if nothing else, succeeded in actually waking her up.

_Hello, Miss Arendelle. If you could contact us on this number, it's in regards to your test results. Thank you._

Oh god.

Returning to her own room, she sinks down onto the bed. Plugs her phone in and almost rings them back, but not quite.

She has to find out eventually. There's no two ways about it. But what- what if it's positive? She'd tried not to think of this but now that it was here... how was she going to break it to Anna?

Swallowing, she taps the screen, returning the call. Presses the phone to her ear and ignores the bad thoughts because she doesn't know, and they're only going to make it worse. Whatever happens next, she'll deal.

"Um, hi," she says, when the phone connects. "It's Elsa Arendelle. I had a missed call from this number regarding some, um, tests I had done last week...?"

"Oh, Elsa! Yes, hi!" the voice, a girl's, on the other end of the line says. "This is just a call regarding your test results. If you could make time to pop down and see us-"

"That won't be necessary," Elsa interrupts. "What was it?"

"Oh." The girl clears her throat. "I'm sorry, I can't actually give out information over the phone. I'm sure you understand."

Elsa pinches her eyes shut and leans forward a little. "Please," she says. "I really, really need to know. I'm with my girlfriend all day today and she doesn't know yet. Can't you just make an exception? I can give you all my details if you want. Please..."

There's silence on the other end of the line for a moment because the girl clears her throat. "If I do this, you mustn't say anything." She says. Elsa agrees emphatically. "Okay, so the results came back negative. You're all clear. Of course, you should still be using protection where possible, and always know where your partners have been, but in the here and the now, you're fine."

Elsa's stopped listening – barely hears anything after the word 'negative', actually. Her hand is covering her open mouth and she knows she's tearing up. Blinking rapidly, she sucks in a breath.

"Thank- thank you so much," she says, spirits so much higher than she would have thought possible. "Just, thank you!"

She hangs up and just sits there for a moment, hands holding her phone in front of her chest. This- this isn't what she expected. She'd been preparing for the worst outcome – now, with the best one at her feet, what was she supposed to do with it?

That question is actually really easy to answer. She returns to Anna, who's still out like a light, and presses her face into a freckled tummy. She smiles when Anna lets out a little noise, and moves her head to be closer to Anna's face.

She really wants to kiss her, so she does. It's how Anna wakes up, soft lips pressing into her cheeks and around her face.

"Mmm good morning," Anna murmurs. She isn't given a chance to say anything more because, now she's awake, Elsa just wants to kiss her properly. If they didn't already have plans, it could very easily have progressed even further; this time, though, Anna's the one to pull away. Elsa's not sure why until she hears someone's stomach rumbling, and she knows for a fact it isn't hers.

"Come on, then," she says, grinning mirthfully at the sound. "Food time. My treat."

* * *

They find this nice little cafe that has an all-day breakfast. They get two English breakfasts – one each – though Elsa swaps her hash brown for Anna's tomato. Anna prefers potatoes, and this is absolutely the day for making her girlfriend happy.

"What do you say we make that really nice risotto and have some wine and maybe... have an evening together?" Elsa asks. She doesn't look at Anna, but she hopes her meaning is clear.

It is.

"You mean, like... trying sex again?" Anna asks. Elsa offers a little shoulder shrug that definitely leans more towards a 'yes' then a 'no'. It's enough of a sign for Anna to say, "I would- yeah, that would be really great."

Elsa smiles at her plate before it vanishes. She needs to tell Anna, now. Tell her about the test and the sex with other people.

"Anna," she begins, lifting her head, "I need to tell you... something..."

She's not looking at Anna. Or, rather, she started to, but something else caught her attention. Anna turns in her seat to follow Elsa's gaze, though it doesn't actually help with any confusion.

"Elsa?" A young woman with dark brown hair and warm honey skin is staring straight at Elsa. She takes a few steps forward, a smile on her face. "Wow, you- you look great. How... how have you been?"

"Marisol?"

The last thing Elsa wants to do, while she's on a date with Anna, is engage with the woman standing in front of her. Maybe Marisol can sense that because she backs off a little.

"Sorry, I won't, er, intrude. I just saw you and... well, after how things ended last time, I wanted to come over here and apologise. Perhaps take you out for a coffee one day?" She glances at Anna and adds a, "Strictly friendly only. I don't- well, yeah. I don't want to interrupt."

She goes to turn away, but Elsa shifts forward a little. "Wait-" She bites her lip and looks at Anna, who just gives a confused smile. "How about I give you my number? We can... I don't know. Plan a coffee for later this week?"

Marisol gives an an energetic nod, and, still smiling, hands over her phone for Elsa to programme her number into it.

Once she hands the phone back, Marisol doesn't linger. Elsa and Anna go back to their breakfast, but it's a little subdued. Elsa's heart is racing and she's not sure how to slow it down. It doesn't help when Anna says, "So... what did you need to tell me?"

Her face is so open. So innocent. Elsa can't destroy that right now. So she smiles, even as her heart sinks, and says, "Nothing. Everything's fine." At least that second part isn't a lie.

The rest of the brunch passes in slightly awkward conversation. It's tense, where it hadn't been earlier. More from the interruption, rather than because of who or how it was interrupted in the first place. Elsa doesn't want to go home with the atmosphere like this, so she suggests going for a walk. No where in particular, which is fine. They end up buying ice creams at this little boutique parlour, and it's actually Anna who suggests checking out the free exhibition on the Quartnerity Glaciation because she knows Elsa's into that kind of thing. It's actually a perfect way to spend the afternoon – out of the heat and learning about ice ages. Though, it means that by the time they get home, just after three-thirty, they're both completely wiped out.

Kristoff sent them a message while they were out – he'd sent it to Anna's phone, though, which was why they hadn't received it. Anna collapses on the couch as she reads it out loud. It's all the typical things; how he's doing, what the his new, temporary place is like. How the whole team has already found the pub. Anna replies for both herself and for Elsa, though she makes sure to tell Kris not to text to her phone next time. She couldn't be trusted to reply, evidently.

Once it's sent, she stands back up and puts her phone on the kitchen table next to Elsa's. "Els, today was amazing, but I'm ready for a nap, I think."

Elsa smiles at her as she pulls her in for a hug. "Well, maybe we should rest. Recharge. We have, hmm, big plans tonight."

Anna's completely on board with that idea.

* * *

It's a fantastic idea, really, until they sleep away the  _entire_  afternoon, and Elsa wakes up in a hot sweat. The last thing she actually wants to do is stick to her girlfriend – yet – so she rolls over to get up. Shower is a must at the moment.

Anna grumbles, but she eventually gets up too. Dinner won't cook itself, after all. Elsa's just soaping her left leg (she's already shaved her right) when her phone goes off.

"Hey, could you get that?" she shouts. "It's probably Kristoff."

She hopes he's sent a picture because she's already forgotten where he's gone. Though, knowing him, it's probably a, "cool place. room has a shower-bath. i don't like their coffee". He's a bit shit at texting.

When she doesn't hear back from Anna, she assumes it is a picture, so she hurries up and finishes shaving. Dries her hair using the hairdryer because sex with wet hair is actually more uncomfortable than it should be, and puts on a semi-formal dress because it's easier to take off than pants, and plus, it looks prettier. She probably should wear a bra with this one, but she kinda doesn't think it'll be needed. Maybe next time she'll have prepared better, and have like, a nice bra and panty set or something. That'd be a nice surprise.

Either way, she steps out of her room with a giddy smile on her face. Anna's chopping shallots, and the fumes have made her eyes so red it looks like she's been crying. It's adorable.

She doesn't realise something's wrong until Anna doesn't look at her.

"Hey... what's up?" she asks, more hesitantly than she probably needs to. Anna glances up at her for a second and she looks more upset than onions would make her. She gives a sniffle and then picks up a phone – Elsa's phone – and throws it to her.

"You tell me."

Elsa doesn't move for a second. She wants to ask Anna again, but that's only because she's terrified of what's going to be on her phone. It was- that was her message tone. It's not like the clinic was going to text her some private information. So what's up?

Apprehensively, Elsa unlocks it. The first thing to pop up is a message. It's not from Kristoff.

Oh shit.

_Hi, Elsa. It's Marisol. Hope you had a good day. I meant what I said earlier – I would really like to grab a coffee with you. I realise that you don't owe me anything, especially after we kind of kicked you out. I am sorry about my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. You were drunk and that was... wrong. We were both clean, but I do understand if you wanted to get checked. There's a really good clinic of 45th and 11th, if you want. Anyway, I hope you have a good night. Hopefully... talk to you soon?_

Oh my god.

"Well? Were you ever going to tell me? Tell us? Jesus christ- oh my god. Thus is why you kept saying no... this- you kept this from me?"

"I was always going to tell you! I swear!" elsa cried. "I got a call back from the clinic this morning – I'm all clean, I swear. I was going to tell you over breakfast but then Marisol came and..."

"And you chickened out. Jesus christ. And what about Kristoff? You put both of our health at risk, and what, we didn't even deserve to be told?"

Elsa doesn't answer for a second. Her mind's a whirl, but that's enough. Her silence speaks more than she even could, and Anna stumbles back as though Elsa had physically struck her.

"He knows, doesn't he? He already- you told him, but you didn't tell me?"

Her voice has gotten terribly quiet and Elsa feels tears spring to her eyes. She could lie, say Kristoff didn't know... but then, Anna would find out the truth. These things don't stay hidden, and if Elsa lied now, would their relationship survive?

So, she closes her eyes and nods. "He- after it happened, I called him to pick me up. You and me- we were still... fighting..."

"But you didn't... you didn't put him at risk, did you?"

Elsa's actually crying now as she gives a pathetic nod. She should have worn a bra. Tonight's going to be fucked no matter what happens. Fucking- fuck everything.

"L-last Wednesday. We went to the clinic to get tested. They called me this morning to s-say it's clean..."

Anna doesn't respond. She just looks away. When she finally does talk, it's directed at the floor and so quiet that Elsa almost misses it.

"I need to leave."

She leaves Elsa standing, lost, in the living room. And it's true – Elsa has no idea what to do. How to feel. It's like her whole heart has frozen, and the only thing that she can feel is this mounting dread, spreading out from the center of her chest.

It's only when Anna's reaching for the front door, backpack on her back and another one in her hand, that Elsa manages to whisper out a, "Please don't go..."

Anna cocks her head a little, but she doesn't completely turn around. Elsa watches as the tension on her shoulders seems to deepen.

"I can't be here right now."

"Please-"

"No!" Anna whips around, braids flying. Her face is a splotchy red-and-white, and there are obvious tear-tracks down her cheeks. "I am so...  _angry_  right now, Elsa. What's the first rule? 'No secrets'. I believe you and Kristoff made that one. And yes, I kept my previous relationship to myself, for too long, I'll admit. But, it wouldn't hurt you. It  _couldn't_  hurt you. But this- this is  _my_  health you put at risk. Physically and- what if the result had been positive. What if you'd caught something? Would you have  _ever_  told me? What if you'd shared it with Kristoff. Would I never be able to sleep with my boyfriend again?"

Elsa doesn't answer. Can't answer. She's got her own tears, but unlike Anna, she's completely lost her voice. Elsa's powerless to stop her as she picks up her bags and opens the door.

"So, like I said. I can't be here right now. I'll see you around."

And with that, she's gone, and Elsa's left standing in the living room all alone. She slips to the floor, shoulders heaving as her body's wracked with sobs. Her eyes sting from the salt spilling from them.

She falls asleep there, cold and alone.

* * *

Anna has only a vague idea of where she's going. She's got her keys, which means she's got the spare to Kristoff's place. But- she doesn't think she could go there right now, either. Just the thought of them hurts. Not because of what Elsa did. It's more the fact that she didn't think Anna was important enough to tell.

Without even really being aware of it, her feet carry her to a familiar building. Her eyes are still a little blurry, and her face is stupidly sticky, but for the first time since seeing that text, her heart feels a tiny bit lighter.

Unlocking her phone, she goes into her favourites and presses a contact. It takes a few rings, but when they finally answer, Anna just wants to hold onto the sound of their voice.

"Meg!" she says into the speaker. Her friend can probably hear how mucousy her voice but Anna begins speaking again almost straight away. "I'm out the front. Can you... let me up?"

"Of course!"

Meg's dorm is locked with key cards, so Anna's forced to wait on the front stoop for Meg to come down. She puts on a smile, but it's futile. Just seeing her friend makes her want to burst into tears again.

She doesn't, but it's a struggle.

She's ushered into the elevator, and then after that, into Meg's dorm. It's a mess, and Anna watches in silence as Meg awkwardly kicks some underwear underneath the bed. She grabs Anna's bags and puts them in the corner, and then leads Anna to the bed. It's like, the only place to sit down.

Except Anna doesn't sit. She bursts into tears and leans into Meg, who shuffles back enough so Anna's head is in her lap. She brushes her fingertips through Anna's hair and doesn't say a word. Eventually, Anna just spills everything anyway.

"It's so  _fucked_ , Meg," she says softly at the end of the story. She's stopped crying by now, and has switched to staring at Meg's knee, drawing little shapes with her fingertip. "And- and do you know the worst of it? It's that  _I'm_  the fuck up. You're- you're always there for me. You my best friend and... I like you. I like you but I'm still in love with them, even though it's painful. Why... why do the people I love hurt me? And they say they love me but it's always so  _painful_.

She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. They open, surprised, when she feels Meg's hand holding onto her own – onto the one that had been fiddling with her knee. Twisting so she 's staring straight up into Meg's face, she realises that even upside down she can see a little flush in her warm cheeks. Meg doesn't move her head, but her eyes glance to the side as she says, "I... won't hurt you, Anna..."

Anna's breath catches in her throat. She rolls onto her knees, and says, "What?" with an air of such disbelief that it almost looks like Meg couldn't stay silent if she tried.

"I won't hurt you, Anna," she replies. Her voice is soft, but there's a definite conviction to her words. She stares defiantly at her friend, as though expecting a challenge.

The way she gasps as Anna's mouth meets her, she wasn't expecting a kiss.

* * *

Anna doesn't return home for three days. She does shoot Elsa a text, just so she knows she's safe, but she makes sure to end it with an, "I'm still mad. I'll be home when I'm ready."

The other thing is... she doesn't want to leave Meg and face the music that, once again, she's cheated on her partner(s).

At least sleeping with Meg isn't a health risk in the same way unprotected penis-in-vagina sex with strangers is. Even so, Anna had made sure to ask before they'd started; Meg had just looked her squarely in the eyes and repeated her words from earlier.

"I would never hurt you."

That's all Anna honestly needed to hear.

She hadn't held back her touches, or her cries. Perhaps this was what Kristoff meant, when he said he preferred something soft. Not that it was, but it was... intimate. In a way that Anna wasn't with him but Elsa was. Sensuous, maybe, was the word she was looking for.

She'd cried when she came, and Meg had kissed the tears away. Then, she'd cried afterwards because she'd fucked up again. Cheated again. This time, Meg didn't kiss them away. She'd held Anna as a friend, not a lover, and that was exactly what she'd needed.

When she does finally return home, it's because Meg had convinced her to go and talk to Elsa. Now's the time to fix things – while Kristoff is away and after they've both had a chance and think about what they each wanted.

Elsa is waiting in the living room. The TV is on mute, and when Anna walks through the door, clutching Meg's hand for dear life, Elsa's eyes immediately jump to that piece of contact.

But she doesn't say anything. She just clears her throat and offers a small, "Hi."

Anna stops, and the door swings shut behind her and Meg. "...Hi..."

They make their way in to the living room, sitting across from Elsa. Her eyes are drawn once again to Anna and Meg's clasped hands, and once again, she says nothing about it.

"I want to apologise," she starts off saying instead. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I should have told you earlier. I was afraid. And stupid. I shouldn't have done something so  _stupid_ -"

"Elsa," Anna interrupts softly, "I'm not – and I never was – mad that you went out and got laid. I'm upset that you...told Kristoff, but you didn't tell me. And... and you probably told him as soon as it became important for him to know, but that means you never thought it was important for me to know. That's- that really hurt me."

Elsa nods. "I know I should have. Please believe me that I was always going to." She glances at Meg, and Anna's heart seizes. She knows what Elsa's going to say. "You guys, uh, admitted it?"

Wait, what?

Anna's expression must reflect her surprise and confusion, because Elsa squirms and looks away. "It was pretty obvious," she starts, obviously uncomfortable. "I noticed Meg first, but then you started showing and... well, yeah."

"We had sex." Anna's announcement is hardly a surprise to anyone there. She starts breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, but presses on. "That night I left. It wasn't revenge or-or rebound or anything like that. B-but I still cheated. I'm so... sorry. And stupid. And sorry."

Her face is completely red, and there are tears spilling over her cheeks. She waits for Elsa to get up in disgust. Call her a cheater and break up with her because god, this is like, the third strike.

How can she be so bad? Her ex cheated – shouldn't she hate anyone who does it, too? Shouldn't she be completely faithful because she knows how it feels to be cheated on?

Elsa does get up, but she doesn't leave. She moves and sits on Anna's other side and she puts her arm over her shoulders.

"I just told you," she says softly. "I saw. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I... I've caused you a lot of pain. We're probably even now," she chuckles softly at the dark joke, and even Anna cracks a smile. "I just want you to be happy..." she finishes with, taking Anna's other hand. "And I think maybe Meg wants that, too." She leans forward to peer at Meg, whose wide-eyes show she probably wasn't expecting to be called out by 'Anna's girlfriend'.

"But- but I cheated," Anna insists, staring at their interlocked hands. "I cheated. Again."

Elsa shakes her head, but Anna doesn't look up to notice it. So, she lets go and uses her hand to angle Anna's head up.

It's the second kiss in less than a week that the recipient wasn't expecting.

Elsa lips press long and hard against Anna's, though they don't try anything other than that. When Elsa moves away, her lips are quirked in a half-smile. "It's only cheating if we don't know about it. If I... if I wasn't comfortable with how things between you two were getting, I would have said something. I mean, Meg... you're not exactly subtle. And Anna, I know you by now. And, believe me. I'm not sad, or angry. There's already three of us. The more the merrier."

At that, Meg coughs and pipes up with a, "Oh, I'm not... I'm really only- I like Anna. I don't know if what you're doing is for me..."

Elsa smiles and shrugs. "Neither did I. But don't worry. I like Anna, too. At least we have that in common."

And for the first time that night – for the first time in three days – everyone's smiling and happy.

* * *

A week before Kristoff is due to come home, the girls get a message from him. It requires a phone call because he's shit at texts and the  _won't be home in a week. something came up_  is kind of unacceptable.

The actual reason is pretty great.

"Er, so... what's the NHL?" Anna asks. The phones on speaker and Elsa shoots her an odd look.  _National Hockey League_ , she mouths, and Anna could have facepalmed because that was pretty stupid.

"It's like, the main hockey association," Kris says. His voice is a bit hard to understand through the phone. Gosh, he's only been gone like, two weeks and already Anna misses him. "Their drafts are held in June, so starting next week they want me to go around and network with some of the teams. Interviews and... things..." He sounds a little unsure.

It's completely awesome. "This is where careers start," Elsa says, already grinning. "Go out there and kick ass!"

Kristoff lets out a dry chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose. I just... is it okay with you guys? I don't know when I'll be back, exactly..."

Both girls rush to reassure him, and though it takes a little while, eventually he seems to understand that they just both so  _proud_  and so  _happy_  for him. It really is the start of something great.

* * *

It's weird, Anna thinks sometimes, having another relationship on top of the ones she's already got. It's even more weird that Elsa seems to be totally, 100% supportive, while at the same time, completely uninterested in joining in.

"I have you. Why do I need another girlfriend?"

Meg is still a little freaked out by the whole 'not-cheating-but-kinda-cheating' aspect of it. It takes another three conversations with Elsa to hash out the whole thing.

"It's not cheating if I know about it and support it," Elsa had said. That was the part Meg couldn't wrap her head around. But it gets better and easier. The three of them would occasionally hang out, all together, and that seemed to help.

The first conversation they'd had together had made Elsa and Anna realise that 'no secrets' was actually a really shit rule, and the list on the fridge is taken down to prep for some major reworking.

"So, what's it gonna be, then?" Anna asks as Elsa crosses out ruly number one with a sharpie. "I mean... we're really bad at following rules, but that probably means we do need them..."

"What about... 'communicate'? I've been online. Some. Forums. And they all say that the key is to communicate because secrets is so subjective. Your... ex... well, to me, you were keeping a secret. But to you, you were just... not talking about something painful."

With a nod from Anna, she writes in the new rule.

Though, it doesn't really stop there. There's other rules they need to have, like always tell the other person where she's going, and if she's not going to be home.

"I could tell you to text me where you are, but I trust you," Elsa says one day. Anna pokes her tongue out and finds it promptly covered by Elsa's mouth.

"Eww!" she cries, breaking the kiss. Elsa pouts, and it's definitely not disgusting for Anna to kiss that away.

They don't make rules regarding sex because, in Elsa's words, "I don't care as long as you're safe." And in Meg's words, "I don't care as long as it's with us."

That doesn't work for Anna, so they just expand the second rule to cover that. "As long as I know you're safe, physically, intimately, and mentally, then I really... I don't care what you do, Anna."

It's still a hard road to navigate, and sometimes Anna has to stop halfway through – with either of them – because the guilt just... gets to her. She knows she's not cheating. She understands what Elsa's saying. But it still feels like she's being a little bit... unfaithful.

She hasn't told Kristoff yet. He's so busy that every time she's tried to call, he hasn't been aroudn to answer, and texts are ignored for days at a time. It's understandable. He's probably exhausted and busy. Anna doesn't blame him. It's just frustrating when she wants to let him know.

But... he was okay with what happened with Elsa. And, after everything he's kept hidden from them, he doesn't exactly have a leg to stand on.

Still, it makes it really hard, knowing that he's unaware of everything that's changed. He'll be back before long, anyway.

So, Anna goes on dates with Elsa, and with Meg, and sometimes they all hang out together. It's obvious that there's no romance between Elsa and Meg, but the fact that they might actually be friends, even when they're independently dating Anna, it's... well, it's a nice feeling.

That, more than anything, messes with their sex life. It's weird, Anna thinks, that neither Elsa nor Meg seem to have a problem with it, but perhaps it's because they're not right in the middle?

Anna tries to explain this to Meg one day, but she's not really helpful. She just shrugs and says, "I don't know why you feel so weird about it. I mean, I don't even feel weird anymore." Anna splays her hands out in a begging gesture, but Meg can't really help. Elsa is even more useless.

"Maybe you just need to get over it?" she asks. Not maliciously, but it earns her a glare.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Elsa sighs. "I haven't been able to bring you to a finish yet. Is Meg the same?" Mouth twisting up, Anna offers a slight nod. "Okay. So you've probably just got like, a mental block or something that's stopping you. Figure out how to get past that, and you'll be set."

Either way, sex stops completely for like, a week while they all figure it out. Anna doesn't even masturbate because that doesn't work, either. It's frustrating, in more ways than one. She's completely lost on a solution, so when Elsa comes to her and says, "I talked to Meg. We might have a way around it," she's honestly prepared to try anything.

Their suggestion is something she never expected.

* * *

It's some weird parody of last time. The first time.

"We want to try sex with you. Together."

Elsa and Meg have no idea what they're saying. They can't. This is all so far out of Anna's expectations she can't even really comprehend it. She has to ask again, two days later, to make sure the offer wasn't a dream.

Meg, lying on her bed and reading a magazine, glances at her from over the top. "Dead. Serious," she says. "Why are you angsting over this? Two gorgeous ladies wanna sex you up. Say yes."

This time, Meg's on the receiving end of the glare. She brushes it off easier than Elsa. "You don't have to do it," Anna starts. "I know you're not interested in Elsa, not to mention that she's like. The more involved relationship. I live with her. If she's asked you to do this so that sex'll go back to normal and you're not comfortable with it, honestly, just tell her. I'll be really sad if I learn that you did it at her behest."

Fully lowering the magazine, Meg gives Anna a look that she can't decipher.

"What?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Meg looks away. "Oh, nothing. Just... what makes you think it was her idea?"

What the fuck.

* * *

"Can we all go out to dinner first?" Anna asks them both. They're in the lounge room – Anna's leaning against Elsa, and Meg's head is in her lap. She looks first at Meg, just because she's easier to see, but she does make the effort to turn to see Elsa.

"I don't mind. There's this nice Greek restaurant I've been meaning to try. Apparently they have wicked seafood."

That's the magic words to get Elsa on board, so two days later they have a reservation at Olympus for 8pm. They dress up in reasonably fancy clothes – enough that Anna's salivating before they even get in the Uber.

Even though they all know what's going to happen when they get home, it's still quite a comfortable atmosphere between them all. Anna, contrary to how she usually is, doesn't spend the whole dinner talking. She leaves most of it to Meg and Elsa, and, wow. They get along  _really_  well.

But, for the first time in a very long time, Anna isn't scared of losing them. She's terrified about what's going to happen after sex, but she's not scared that they're going to leave her.

Maybe she's got more self-esteem now – a therapist would probably say that she's finally seeing her true value, or some shit like that. Either way, sitting here with her two girlfriends... it's the happiest she's felt in a long, long time.

And she's completely forgotten about Kristoff in order to get to this stage in the first place. It doesn't help that she's  _had_  to forget him.

Elsa and Meg seem to notice straight away. And, well. Communicate. It's the first rule.

"I just... started thinking of Kristoff..." Anna answers. She's a bit embarrassed because she's probably ruined the mood, but then Meg, surprisingly, speaks.

"We'll all tell him together. Hopefully he doesn't think we're ganging up on him. The lesbian, the bisexual, and the demisexual." She has a smile that's all teeth and fun, and it lifts Anna's spirits exponentially.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, Anna," Elsa says. "After all, love makes you do crazy things. Like being happy with your girlfriend having another gal pal."

Meg lets out a little snort before leaning closer. "Elsa, we're  _lesbians_!" she jokes. It sets the mood for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

That mood has completely shifted by the time they get home. It's almost sombre, but not quite. More, tense, with expectations and thoughts of what's to come. It's not a bad feeling.

They go to Anna's room, as per usual. What's unusual is that Anna doesn't make the first move. Elsa does.

Everyone had a drink with dinner, but they're absolutely not drunk enough for the night to be a blur. At least, not from that. From the start, Anna's bombarded with such pleasure and  _love_  that she can barely think.

She comes, for the first time in  _months_. It takes about ten minutes from bedroom to orgasm, and while it takes a lot out of her, it's certainly not enough to wipe her out completely.

When Meg kisses Elsa, pushing her to the bed only to be rolled over so she was on the bottom... it's more than enough to get Anna going again.

But she doesn't interrupt. Not that moment. It's strange, watching her girlfriend – either of them – get pleasured. She's seen Elsa under someone else's tongue. She's never seen Meg. Never heard her, either, unless she was the one giving pleasure. It's strange, but both Elsa and Meg make different noises with each other than with Anna. It's not  _bad_. It's just. Odd.

Maybe it's the different positions. As soon as Meg comes, she's tugging Elsa up. They've never tried the 'sitting on each other's face' thing, but when Elsa gasps and hunches forward, grabbing the headboard for dear life as she proceeds to be the loudest she's ever been... it's definitely something they're going to have to try again.

And all the while, Anna's just filled with love. To give and to receive, really. They all fall asleep together, naked and with Anna sandwiched in the middle.

Even if they never do this again, it's still going to be one of her fondest memories.

* * *

Sex gets really easy after that. Like, really easy. Having Meg underneath her while she's eaten out doesn't do much for her, but it's easily one of Elsa's favourite positions. As long as Anna gets to taste her girlfriend, she doesn't actually care what position she's in.

But the experience makes them all just a little more open to discussion. And, to sharing. Elsa brings up one day that she'd maybe like to perhaps try handcuffs and blindfolds at some point. Meg gives her the name of a great (discreet) adult shop. She comes home with a new strap-on, too, and does things that Anna absolutely has to share with Meg – and not in the bad way. In the 'I tried this new thing and it was great did you wanna try it too?' way.

With everything going right, it's no wonder that Anna's libido skyrockets. She's horny like, all the time. She rubs one out for three days straight before it seems to subdue. Only a little. It's almost like a craving for her girlfriends. Oral doesn't do it for her anymore, either. Elsa's strap-on gets a lot of work.

Both Elsa and Meg come to the rescue when she gets really bad food poisoning, too. Meg basically lives there for a whole week because it turns into the flu, or something. Either way, Anna's always feeling bloated and sick and it takes the combined efforts of Meg and Elsa to make her feel pretty. Even when they find her eating a whole carton of durian ice cream. They don't manage to pry it away from her before she'd eaten most of it.

It's not one of her prouder moments.

"This is what happens when we eat disgusting ice cream flavours," Meg scolds her one day while they're out shopping. Anna's shirts don't fit anymore so, while  _yay my boobs are getting bigger_ , it's also a  _boo I have to buy clothes and also I'm putting on weight_. Meg is completely unsympathetic. Elsa tags along because she can't turn down an opportunity to tease Anna, and also because Kristoff returns in a couple of days and she wants to get something nice to wear because she's completely exhausted her closet of 'semi-formal-not-entirely-casual-but-not-super-nice' clothes.

Anna's browsing some t-shirts when she notices Meg lead Elsa away. She's a little curious, but not enough to intrude. Obviously Meg just wants to talk to Elsa alone. So she just keeps looking for clothes. Which would be great except absolutely nothing seems to fit right. It's either just right at the top and too big around her tummy, or it's perfect around her stomach and too tight for her boobs. Pants are actually even worse. Every thing's uncomfortable. And great she's kinda horny again.

When Meg and Elsa rejoin her, she smiles and steps forward. Elsa holds out her arms and so Anna uses them in order to keep her balance as she presses her mouth against Elsa's. Elsa kisses back for a moment, but it doesn't last.

"Not today, Anna," she says. "I'm, ugh, on my period. Don't get me excited for nothing." She pokes her tongue out to show it's all in jest, and it's not like Anna minds. Perhaps she looks a little too desperate, though, because as soon as she looks at Meg, the other girl lifts her hands.

"Sorry, me too," she says. "I'll be good in a few days. I dunno how you're  _always_  ready to go."

Anna narrows her eyes and looks between her two girlfriends. "...Are you guys planning something?" she asks. Probably seems paranoid, but it is a valid question. Especially when they look at each other before shaking their head. "Okay. Spill. You guys are up to something."

Elsa looks down at her shoes, but Meg looks at Elsa.

"Okay, Anna. Look, we're not planning something. We just, um. Have a question. Don't get mad, but... are you... late?"

Anna frowns. "What?"

"Like, your period..."

"I know what it means," Anna says, rolling her eyes. "I just- why are you asking? Why does it matter? None of us have penises."

Elsa shrugs. "Kristoff does."

At that, Anna glares at her. "Not that it's your business, but we've always used protection. Unlike you." Elsa's eyes widen, and as Anna realises what she's said, her stomach drops. "Oh my god, I- I didn't mean that, Elsa. I'm sorry-" She feels tears spring to her eyes. Where had that come from? Elsa and Meg share another glance before they both step forward and hug her.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa says softly. "I know you didn't mean that."

"Yeah," Meg pipes up. "It's just... the weird food. The huge libido spike. The weight gain. And... you haven't had your period? Everything points in... a very specific direction..."

"But we were  _safe_ ," Anna insists. "It was shit, unfulfilling sex no matter how many times we tried, but we had a condom on!"

Meg breaks the hug so she can look at her girlfriend. "Did you... change it each time?"

Biting her lip, Anna shakes her head.

And then she bursts into tears for real because this can't be happening. Everything was going so well and- this is the last thing she needs. There's exams and they need to renew their lease or move out soon and Kristoff's not even back yet.

"I'm sorry," she eventually whispers. "I'm sorry I keep fucking everything up."

Meg shakes her head emphatically as Elsa murmurs out a soft, "No..."

They both just hold her until she's calmed down. She doesn't end up getting any clothes, but Meg disappears for a few minutes while Elsa takes Anna to the bathroom to clean her up a little.

She comes back with a little bag with a pharmacy logo on the side. They go home after that, trying to ignore the test as best they can because it's more effective if she does it first thing of a morning, but Anna doesn't care. It's obviously late enough that it won't make a difference.

It doesn't.

Anna goes to bed as soon as the result appears, and just asks to be alone. There's not much more Meg or Elsa can do, so they let her have that.

* * *

Kristoff comes back a week later. He's all smiles and tan and it looks a little odd because he's all  _smiles_  and  _tan_. But, everyone's just happy he's home.

Anna hasn't told him yet. Neither has Elsa.

It had been her idea, actually. It's  _not_  keeping a secret. It's just not the kind of news you break over the phone. 'Hey, boyfriend. Remember that terrible sex? Yeah, well, surprise now I'm pregnant. Cheers'.

Elsa had been the one to suggest waiting until he got back. Neither Meg nor Anna had found a reason to argue against her.

And maybe, actually, that was another good reason to wait. They've kinda gotta break it to him that Meg's sort of part of everything.

Kristoff comes back looking very different, and Anna actually can't believe how much she's missed him. She hadn't really thought of him while he was gone, but there was a lot of other stuff going on. It's actually overwhelming, how much she realises she's missed him while he's been away.

Elsa lets her kiss him first because it probably shows on her face, just how much she needs it.

He's the father of the little life growing in her. She needs him right now.

An airport terminal is the wrong place to spill everything, so they all kind of just hug each other. Meg had stayed home – "Not my business," she'd said. "Let me know how the news goes, okay?"

Anna had just nodded and kissed her, before jumping into the passenger seat of Kristoff's car to go and pick him up.

"So," he says once they're all in the car, his luggage in the boot. Anna's in the front seat, playing with his hand. "What did I miss?"


	5. part five: family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. a long time coming. I don't know how y'all are gonna react to this. Hopefully happy. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it, even if it took a really long time to finish. It's done. Finally.
> 
> Thank you to morepopcornplease for betaing this chapter (lol that's how nervous I am about it orz). more notes down the bottom

They get him home before sitting him down to break the news.

Anna sends Meg a desperate text in the car, a 'we'll be home in 20 please come over for when i tell kris'. She gets a response almost immediately, assuring her that Meg's indeed on her way, and won't be too long.

That, more than anything, brings a smile to her face.

She's not scared that Kristoff is going to get angry. She's not scared that he's going to reject her or the baby or ask for it to be terminated. They graduate soon, and Bulda would love a grandkid. So would her own mother. Elsa... well, they'll have to tell Mrs. Arendelle at some point, though Anna doesn't have high hopes. Everything she's heard... Elsa's mom doesn't seem like she's going to be all that thrilled about her daughter's life.

So they get home and put off telling him because they've _just_ gotten home and Kristoff has washing, and news and pictures to share. Anna paces the living room, fretting while he bustles about the laundry, calling out over his shoulder as he tries to tell a story. Elsa's doing a great job at keeping his attention on her, away from Anna.

They just need to wait for Meg to get there because it's more than just the baby. It's how everyone's relationship has changed. There's been no PDA between Elsa and Anna so maybe he doesn't know about them really progressing. When he'd left, they hadn't even been having sex. Now, they're having threesomes with other people too.

God everything's such a shit-show. Except, Anna's so happy, too. She doesn't- she cant think of a single time in her life where she's ever felt this fulfilled. Her ex can't hold a candle to this experience at all.

It's kind of an absurd feeling. Loving so many people but being well-loved in return. It's been... fantastic.

Meg arrives just as Kristoff finishes putting on his washing and pulls out a cold beer. Anna's sitting on the couch at this point, but she's grateful when Meg doesn't immediately sit next to her, instead choosing to sit at the other end of the couch Kristoff is on. It would be too... telling... if she didn't.

She stands up and tells Kristoff to sit down. Meg sits on the single couch, on the other side. She obviously doesn't want to be too close to him, probably in case he starts throwing things. Elsa stands next to Anna, holding her hand.

Kristoff looks between the two of them, almost expectantly. It's not fair that he's been kept in the dark so long, even if it was a little his fault for never being available to speak. Even so, Anna can't completely blame him. She starts out by saying, "So, obviously, we have news. It's not the- we didn't want to break it over the phone or text or Skype. We only just realised ourselves."

He's looking between her and Elsa and there's a little red flush on his face, It's not embarrassment or arousal. Maybe he's figuring out what the secret is.

"Um. I'm... pregnant..."

His eyes go wide and he doesn't say a single thing. Just kind of. Gapes at them before a short, "What?" falls from his lips. Anna's tremble and she shrugs.

"I'm pregnant. Knocked up. Harbouring a fugitive. Up the duff. Not sure... how else to say it. It was- it's yours. Before you left."

"But we- we used protection!"

Anna shrugs again. "We didn't change it. And I'm not on the pill or anything. This, uh, this is happening, Kristoff..."

He swallows and nods, before glancing at Meg. "Is she- sorry- are you... giving it up?"

Anna's eyes widen and she looks completely horrified. "No! It's- I'm keeping it. It's my baby, even if you don't... Elsa wants it, too, and I don't... want to carry it for nine months and then give it up. No, um, abortion, either."

He nods, but looks at Meg again. "So... why is your friend here?"

Anna doesn't want to lie, but gosh this is hard. So much harder than anything else she's ever admitted to. "I... really like Meg. And she likes me back. We, uh, we're together."

Kristoff's expression gives nothing away, and when he speaks, it's terrifyingly flat. Anna feels seconds from crying. "Together? Like... dating? Sex? Netflix and chill?"

"All of the above?" she shrugs, giving a watery laugh. "It just... happened. I still- we did some Googling, all of us. Meg, Elsa, and I. Found some stuff about different poly relationships. This isn't all that uncommon. Elsa... she's been great. Saw it happening before we even did."

Kristoff doesn't say anything for a moment. Anna lets him to his silence. It's a lot to think about. Then he does something unexpected.

He leans forward, head in his hands, and says, "Jesus Christ _again_?"

"What-?"

"Again, Anna? Again?" He stands up, but he doesn't step forward. He looks between Anna and Meg and Elsa but he doesn't seem to see them anyway. "Why does this always happen around you? It's all sex. Sex outside your relationship. Sex without your partner's knowledge. Are you actually pregnant or are you just saying that so I won't leave? Jesus, are you sure it was your boyfriend who cheated and not you-"

"Enough, Kristoff."

He steps back as though electrocuted. Meg's up in his face, hands balled into a fist, but he barely registers her after that initial shock. He stares at his girlfriends – Elsa's still standing next to Anna, but she's glaring at Kristoff. Anna's looking at him, too, but her whole face is wet and red as she cries silently.

"I'm so sick of you doing whatever you want without thinking about other people. Did we ever even cross your mind? Did you ever think of me, or Elsa?"

"Don't you drag me into this," Elsa hisses at him. "I knew it was happening. I saw it happening before Anna or Meg did. I _encouraged_ it, Kris. And if this is cheating then- then _I_ cheated, too. Is that what you want to hear? Anna and Meg have a relationship and then we all had a huge lesbian orgy and, guess what, I _liked_ it. I like Meg, and I think she's a great partner for Anna. You haven't even been picking up the phone. Barely tried to contact us. Life moves on and that's not our fault."

Kristoff just shakes his head. "I'm going to bed. I need to think."

As soon as he's gone, Anna breaks down in tears. It's up to Elsa and Meg to pick up the pieces.

* * *

It's obvious that Kristoff entirely disagrees, but he does make an effort. Anna cuts down almost all of the PDA between her and Meg when he's around. That makes Kristoff feel even more upset, because it becomes pretty obvious that she's doing it for his sake.

He spies them across the campus one morning, Meg's head in Anna's lap. Elsa's sitting next to them, too, laughing, and even though Anna's hair obscures his vision, he knows exactly what's happening when she leans down towards Meg.

His gaze moves to Elsa, who's laugh subsides into a tender smile. There's no anger from her. No upset or jealousy. She can accept it – already has. If Anna has the capacity to love like this... well, that's pretty amazing in its own right.

It's just a lot to accept all at once.

But, he tries. Invites everyone – including Meg – to basketball and soccer matches (mostly because they're not quite over for the season, but hockey is). It doesn't, as he expects, end up being Anna-and-Meg and Kristoff-and-Elsa. They all fall into different groups – even him and Meg, sometimes. Those moments are always strained. But it gives him a chance to see how Meg fits into their dynamic. She and Elsa get along better than Kristoff thought they would, something he's both ashamed and a little sad to admit.

There are other issues, too. Reconciling the fact that, not only is Anna pregnant, but she's still sleeping with Meg is fact that she doesn't want to do it with him is another. He's been away for like, almost three months. Even Elsa isn't putting out and he doesn't understand why.

"It's because you were a tool," Meg says to him. They're at a diner and his girlfriends have both gone to the bathroom. He probably shouldn't be complaining to Meg, but she's the only person with as good an understanding of the situation as him.

"What?"

Meg shrugs and takes another sip of her thickshake. "You were a tool. A dick. A douche, a cu-"

"I get it."

She smirks into her drink and shrugs again. "You left them, Kristoff. And then shit went down – and no I'm not telling you. Talk to them – and Anna and I found how much our feelings were reciprocated and Elsa was stupidly happy for us and, I think, for the first time in a very long time... all the love Anna has for other people, she's feeling it returned. She still loves you. But she's hurt and upset that you seem to let everything else get in the way. God, she's even carrying your kid."

Elsa and Anna return at that moment, so their conversation comes to an end. Either way, it gives him a lot to think about.

* * *

He gets a job at a local sports centre. It's basically little athletics but it means he gets paid to do what he likes – sports and spending time with kids. It's halfway through a friendly game of hockey with the under-6s that it hits him.

He's going to be a dad.

Even though it fucks with the game, he calls a time out so he can go to the toilets and cry. He could be doing this with his own family one day. If- if he stops messing everything up. He loves Anna, despite her faults and her complications. He's _in lov_ with her, and he loves and is in love with Elsa. And Meg... Meg's not a bad chick. He can see why Anna likes her, and he can see why Elsa's friends with her.

It's obvious he's been a bit teary, but the other coach just looks at him with concern. "Everything all right, mate?" he asks. Kristoff nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I'm good now."

* * *

The first thing he does when he gets back to Elsa and Anna's apartment is pull the closest one (Anna, actually) into a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he says once he lets go. "I'm sorry I was such a cock. You should do what makes you happy. I want you to be happy." Anna's eyes fill with tears, but they're not sad. She tugs him down and kisses him as though her life depends on it.

Kristoff pulls away first, more out of breath than he feels he should be. He notices Elsa first, leaning against a wall

"You too, Elsa," he says, stepping forward. "I am so sorry for how I reacted and treated you. Both of you. Anna, you should date her if it makes you both happy. And, Elsa, if you... I dunno... wanted to sleep with her again..."

He looks away, red in the face. "Anyway. I'll... apologise to Meg, next time I see her. I don't... I don't want the kid – _our kid_ – to grow up in a family that's always angry or upset with each other. I want our love to be the first thing they feel in this world. And... That came out way sappier than I had planned."

It doesn't matter. Both Elsa and Anna are crying now, and in the same moment, they fall into him, forming a massive group hug. It's perfect.

"I'm sorry, too," Anna begins as soon as they've all calmed down a little. "It was a lot to put on you and you've been great, honestly."

Kris kisses her on the head. "I should have been around for you to talk to. It's not your fault you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have told me, either."

Still, she presses her head into his chest, feeling Elsa come up so they can stand together.

"We're both sorry," she says softly. "Can you forgive us?"

The look on Kristoff's face is so gentle it answers the question for her. But he still leans down and gives Elsa a kiss, too. "Of course. Only if you forgive me."

It doesn't take long before they're all smiling messes, and it's honestly just perfect.

* * *

They try sex again. It kinda mostly goes well. Better than if he and Anna were to try again on their own, he thinks, because Elsa just makes everything easier between them.

But then... Anna makes it _fun_. Because him and Elsa, it's a bit boring. He's big enough, and mature enough, to admit that the missionary position does get a little... static. But how do you keep things vanilla while still spicing it up?

It's not just the addition of a third person, either. It's _Anna_ who makes it fun. Even though some of her favourite sex positions are out of the question while she's pregnant. She's only a couple of months along, only just starting to show; sometimes when she sits or lies in a certain way, Kristoff's certain he can see the slightest swell there.

They're given a sudden, unwelcome reminder that their lease is up in the form of a 'pack your things, it's non-renewable' email, sent by the landlord. The girls are still doing exams while Kristoff works part-time, so it falls to him to organise looking at other apartments. They've only been given a month to find a new place

It's mostly hard because he's still not sure where Meg fits in yet, and he also doesn't want to ask. He doesn't want to make it seem like he wants her gone, because that's not true, and it's certainly not fair.

So he gets a text from the real estate agent during work about this great deal, and when he goes into it, it actually _does_ look like a great deal. Big enough and cheap enough, and there's even a 'rent-to-buy' option for it, too. So, he leaves early and makes his way back to the apartment. Elsa and Anna are both studying for an exam they have at the end of the following week, but he's sure they won't mind taking some time off to have a look at the house.

It's eerily quiet when he gets back to the apartment. Maybe they've gone out for snackage or something? He's about to text them when he hears a giggle from down the hallway. Maybe they're studying in the bedroom with the A/C on? It's a warm day, after all.

He knocks on Anna's door, because it's the one that's closed, and he's already opening it when he hears a, "Hold up!"

Too late. He comes face-to-face with the sight of Elsa, bound and blindfolded in the middle of the bed, Meg kissing her way down her body. Anna's naked and still has the damn strap-on on. Kristoff can tell because Anna's up and off the bed and pushing him into the hallway.

"Two minutes," she says before shutting the door on him.

When she comes out (closer to ten minutes but who's counting?) she's fully clothed. Except Elsa and Meg don't follow her. Oh.

"Are they-"

"Busy. What's up?" Anna doesn't mean to sound as curt as she does, and Kristoff sees her flinch. "Sorry. It's uh. Look, it's just fun for them. I- how... do you feel about it?"

This isn't really a conversation that Kristoff wants to have, but it probably should happen while they're already on the topic. "I said I didn't mind..." He's squirming. He's absolutely squirming and though at least 30% of that is from arousal, the rest is mostly embarrassment. "Um. Can I join?" he jokes. Anna gives a tight smile.

"You'll have to ask Meg. She's not as open to penis as Elsa and I are." That's her attempt at a joke, and while it's still incredibly awkward, it's not quite as tense. "So, um. You're home early..."

It's probably more awkward because Kristoff knows what's going on in the other room, and Anna's still trying to have a regular conversation. He steels himself. Now is really not the time to get turned on.

"I uh, I got a text from the realtor. There's a nice house on offer for a rent-to-buy scheme. He thought it'd be perfect for us. There's a slot to go and have a look in about an hour if you're interested?"

Anna's expression had become progressively happier, smile widening. "You mean it could be ours if we like it?" Kristoff nods. "Then absolutely. I'll um. Go and ask if Elsa wants to come. Do you... mind if Meg comes, too?"

This time, he shakes his head. "I don't know what the living arrangements are going to be," he admits softly. "I don't know what sort of place Meg has in your life yet, let alone what place she's going to have in mine. But... If you want her to come, and she wants to, then I don't see the problem."

Anna's smile grows soft, and she leans forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Kris," she says.

And with that she jumps up. "I'll just go and get them. Wait here."

He does, and it really doesn't take as long as he thought it would for Elsa and Meg to appear. Elsa's bright red, though he's not sure if it's from embarrassment or arousal. He remembers the brief glimpse he got of her in the bedroom. Blindfolded and bound, was it? He kind of can't believe she'd be into that.

Huh. Guess there's more to her than he first thought.

* * *

The house is actually really, really nice. It's a little smaller than he'd thought, especially for a three-bedroom. The dining room and kitchen are a single space, and save for the location and lack of door, the living room really is small enough to be a bedroom of its own.

"What are your plans, Meg?" Elsa asks, and Kristoff's glad that he doesn't have to be the one to bring it up. Meg doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't really have any," she says, "But. I think I... leave it to you guys. I've paid out my dorm until the end of the year, so..."

That's actually a surprisingly easy answer. The realtor takes them all through the house and only gives them like, two funny looks. One after he sees Elsa and Anna get all cuddly in the living room, and another when Anna gets all clucky near the pool, talking to Kristoff about teaching their kid to swim. And then the realtor takes notice of that and decides to tout the fact that there's like, two studies and one can definitely be converted into a child nursery or bedroom

They leave feeling really good about it, and they all leave feeling like this could be the place for them. Anna wants to call her mom and tell her but then Kristoff has the awesome idea of, "why don't we just go and see them all and like. Tell them all the good news?" It's a wonderful idea until Anna looks at Elsa, who's staring at her knees.

"Maybe I can say goodbye to your dad?" she says softly. "I missed my chance last time..."

Elsa looks ready to burst into tears. She doesn't – she just gives a little smile – but it's a close call.

They drop Meg off at her dorm first. Anna gives her a long, languid kiss on the front stoop. Kristoff notices that Elsa doesn't. She doesn't even get out of the car. It brings to mind something they should probably discuss.

"So..." he begins, "about earlier..."

Elsa goes bright pink, right up to the tips of her ears. She knows, sort of, what he's going to say. "It's really just a bedroom thing..." she says. "I like her enough but- well, Anna's always with us, too. It's not just me and her. That'd be weird."

"And it isn't already?" Kristoff asks. Elsa looks at him, but there's an easy grin on his face. She responds with an impish expression of her own.

Even so, he still doesn't completely understand. But, that's okay. He did do the friends with benefits thing. It's just. It turned into love. By the looks of it, Elsa's thing with Meg won't.

"Anyway, she's totally mono," Elsa continues. "And I have you and Anna. I don't really need any more than that."

She gives him another smile and wow he really wants to kiss her. So he does. They don't even break apart when Anna gets back (though she did just spend a good three minutes kissing Meg, so she's not going to complain). She does interrupt with a thought, just a little one.

"Do you guys want to try together when we get home?"

Elsa breaks the kiss to send her girlfriend a smirk. "What, still hungry after this morning?" she asks. Anna sticks her tongue out.

"Only because you kept _eating my food_."

"Ugh, girls, come on," Kristoff interrupts. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is, driving with a boner?"

Anna gives a little cackle. "Well, you better hurry up and get home then, huh?"

He doesn't speed. Almost, but not quite.

* * *

Sex is fine until Anna progresses well into the second trimester. People start commenting on her weight, and she gets both hypersensitive and her libido plummets. Morning sickness is not her friend.

She has to run out halfway through her final exam to throw up. The adjudicators are not happy.

They all decide that the sooner they break the news to the 'rents, the better, so they plan it for one weekend in late July. It's about a two weeks away but they need that much prep time. First, Kristoff's family, only because they're closer. They can drive up one afternoon and get back home the next. No big deal (so they make that one for a weekday, just to have some more time off from work).

As for Elsa's mom... yeah, that'll be a weekend trip.

Anna's hesitant to invite Meg, only because she knows _Elsa_ is hesitant because her mother absolutely will not understand the 'involved but not', and then she'll assume Elsa's relationship with _Anna_ is 'involved but not'. She finally does ask Meg, but it's only after Elsa makes it clear that she doesn't give a fuck about what her mom thinks, that she _wants_ Meg there.

Of course, Meg agrees emphatically.

But then her face falls.

"Oh, I- I can't," she says. "Um. Herc- Hercules. His cousin is having a wedding that weekend and he invited me. Seems to think I'm good around alcohol. Or, better than every other girl. I agreed."

Anna's heart sinks a little, but she leans forward and presses a kiss to Megs nose. "Drink enough for me, then. It'll be a hat trick getting through a visit to Elsa's mom sober, so..." Meg lets out a snort. "You're uh... you're still coming to see Bulda- Kris's mom, though, right? And... and mine?"

This time, Meg's the one to lean forward and give a kiss (though hers lands soundly on Anna's lips).

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

They sign the lease three days before they're due to go to Kristoff's. Finally, his truck is actually useful, and they manage to move almost everything in only two. By the time they're done, the only items left are the TV unit and the couch – everything else is either in storage or at the new place

Of course, nothing's put together at the new house, but at least it's there. They have to be out by the end of the week, but because they've got plans, they actually have less time than that. It's very stressful, and absolutely no one let Anna help.

"You can sort out all the little things. There's no way you're lifting anything," Kristoff had argued.

"But-!"

"Nope," Elsa had interjected. "Don't even think about it. And _don't_ go crying to Meg," she added, a glare in her eyes. "She's not going to let you do anything, either."

So Anna had sat in a grumpy ball for most of the day because they hadn't brought the chairs over at that point. She ends up going out to the supermarket and buying hotdog ingredients, but because the fridge is still off, she doesn't get too much. The result is some very hungry partners, but the offset is that they all – all four of them – fall asleep on the mattresses on the floor. They're too tired to take Meg home and besides. It's really, really nice.

The following day, Anna has a very important thing to do – actually, two things: RSVP to her graduation, and... see the doctor.

Both are terrifying thoughts; that she is actually almost finished her degree, and, even scarier, the fact that she's pregnant and without a job. Jesus Christ this isn't how she thought her life would go.

But whenever she expresses these worries or doubts, there's always someone there to make her feel better. To hug her and tell her she's fine and loved and that none of it matters because even with a kid, there's four of them, and she's only in her early twenties and she has her life ahead of her.

The RSVP is simple because it's all online, but Anna still get a nice surprise when she gets a message from her brother, asking for a third seat because there's no way he's missing this. It improves her mood vastly, so by the time she rocks up to the hospital, twice as many people by her side as everyone else, she's a bubble of energy, fidgeting and jittering all over the place.

The doctor is all kind and welcoming and smiles at first, but when Anna stands up and three people follow, there's an undeniable frown between his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but your friends will have to wait here." He glances at Anna's hands, hanging loosely at her sides, and then at Kristoff's. "Your boyfriend is welcome, but no one else."

Anna's whole face falls. "Why?"

The doctor gives a pathetic shrug. "Hospital policy, I'm afraid. Only one person may accompany you."

At that, she brightens exponentially. "Oh, well. You should have said that. Everyone, scissors, paper, rock!"

Meg smirks and sticks out her fist. Elsa and Kristoff follow a little slower, obviously confused. It stands to reason that Meg would come out victorious.

"Alrighty, looks like Meg's coming in today, if that's cool?" Anna's smiling, and ignoring the gaping doctor. Even Elsa and Kristoff have little grins. Elsa steps forward to kiss Anna.

"We'll be waiting here for you," she says, stepping away so Kristoff can do the same. When Anna links arms with Meg and they begin walking down the hall, there's a very definite look of discomfort on the doctor's face.

It's great.

* * *

The appointment goes wonderfully, as it would. Anna finds out that she's over halfway through her second trimester ( _gosh_!) and is due around mid-January. They take a urine test and have to check her blood pressure and heart and stuff. Routine stuff. There's not a lot to see on the monitor yet, but she spends the rest of the day just tapping the top of her tummy with her fingers.

"How about Elsa and I go and grab something for dinner?" Kristoff asks. "And- well, we've got time. Do you wanna see your mother tomorrow?"

Anna hadn't thought of that, but it is, actually, a pretty good idea. She is local, so they really could just do a cursory visit.

Plus, she probably needs to thank her mother again because there's a lot of shit that she helped to sort out.

Plus _plus_ , she needs to meet Meg.

"What do you say, Meg? You up for it?"

She looks a bit put out by being called upon, but Meg still smiles. "I said I was, didn't I?"

Anna looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. Instead, she turns to Kris. "Alright, you get dinner while I call my mom. I... probably shouldn't have waited half a year... Well, better late than never."

He nods, giving a smile. "Elsa, wanna, er, come with?"

She doesn't look like she does, but when he follows it up with a, "Could use a second set of hands," her eyes widen, obviously understanding something that goes right over Anna and Meg's heads.

"Sure. We, uh, we won't be long."

Meg nods, a bemused frown on her face, while Anna just waves them away. She's got a phone call to make.

It occurs to her, a few minutes later, what exactly was going on.

Elsa and Kristoff are probably going to be a little longer than usual.

Elsa and Kristoff are absolutely longer than they said they would be. Anna just lifts an eyebrow as they walk back in, faces red. Elsa's hair isn't in its plait anymore, and Kristoff's fly is undone.

But no one says anything. They all just give each other knowing glances – in the case of Anna and Meg, it's accompanied by sniggers. For Elsa, she feels like she has to keep biting her cheek to stop the smile from overtaking her face. And Kristoff just looks tired. Typical.

"You were right, Anna," Elsa whispers as she puts the takeout on the table. Kristoff and Meg are fighting over who gets the giant BB-8 mug someone (no one can remember who) got from the cinema.

"Hmm? About what?"

Elsa grins and leans close. "Workout, indeed."

* * *

They do go to Anna's parent's the next day. Their new place is even closer, so it's only a ten minute drive. Meg stayed over the night before and they'd all watched _Minority Report_ on Netflix.

Kris is driving again (and wow they really need to get another car. Or a bus pass. _Something_ ) with Anna in the front seat. Meg's sitting next to Elsa, and everyone's obviously a little bit nervous.

They have no reason to be. Not when Anna's mom rushes out to give her daughter a huge hug.

"Mmmm come here, darling! And who have you brought with you?"

Anna's pretty sure her mom's gonna be fine with everything. Her dad's (hopefully) not gonna care, so long as she's happy.

"Mom, you've met Kristoff. This is Elsa, and Meg. My, uh. Partners..."

Her mother smiles. Looks between them all. "Elsa, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry to hear about your father..." Elsa's eyes widen, and she accepts the handshake put to her. "And Meg! I hope my daughter's been treating you well."

Meg gives a grin. "You've raised a fine daughter," she says. That gets a laugh, and soon they're all bundled inside.

Of course, the topic quickly shifts to Anna's... state. Her father raises his eyebrows, and does that weird patriarchal thing where he stares down Kristoff. But, he doesn't threaten him or ask Anna if she's ready for the responsibilities of a baby, so that's nice.

Mrs. Sommers ("Oh, just Lisa is fine. We're all family here!") is happy about the pregnancy, but understandably reserved. She leads Anna away for a mother-daughter chat, and for a moment, all three guests poke their head out, just enough to see Anna embraced in the tightest hug.

They don't spy after that.

* * *

It becomes apparent fairly quickly that Mrs. Sommers is actually the best mom ever. Once the two return (Anna's eyes a little red, which everyone politely ignores), she sends her daughter off to give Elsa and Meg a tour of the house while Kristoff helps set up lunch.

It's not a huge house; actually, it's a pretty small one. There's three bedrooms and a bathroom, plus a cozy backyard for pets of the smaller variety. Anna's room doesn't seem to have changed much since she'd moved out, but then, looking at the posters on the wall and the disgustingly floral bedspread, neither had her tastes.

When Meg mentions that, it gets a good giggle out of Elsa. Anna just glares for a second before a dark look crosses her eyes. Sauntering over to her _hilarious_ girlfriend, she grabs her hips.

"Oh, I don't know..." she purrs. "I think my tastes have _definitely_ gotten better."

Of course, there's nothing Elsa or Meg can say to that, and by the time they think of some witty reply, the moment has passed and Anna's leading them back through the lounge room.

* * *

Anna begs off lunch (which is just as well, because she _hadn't_ warned her mother, so the offerings were cold cuts, devilled eggs, and crunchy noodle salad), and only engages in a little of the relaxed conversation. She's not really feeling up to scratch, and no one notices she's fallen asleep at the table until she gives a little snore.

That's pretty much the cue to go.

"Promise you'll visit again soon," Lisa says, smiling at everyone. "And we want to hear all about our perfect grandchild when they're born, okay?"

Anna nods, "Sure thing, Mom."

And then she yawns again and _everyone_ is pushing her towards the car.

It's only a ten minute drive, but she's fast asleep in two.

* * *

Bulda, bless her cotton socks, is absolutely _wonderful_. She seems to have had some inkling, probably from Thanksgiving, about the nature of Kristoff's relationship with the two girls, because she welcomes everyone into the fold with open arms. Literally. Neither Elsa nor Meg escape her tiny ferocious grip. Actually, the only thing that does save them is Anna – or more specifically, her stomach – as Bulda releases the girls to offer congratulations.

And like, four sandwiches.

It's odd. But nice. She's a bit traditional, but if there's one thing she loves, it's big families. Whether that means many kids, or many adults, it doesn't seem to matter.

"I expect a wedding, though!" she says.

It's obvious Meg feels a little uncomfortable, and it doesn't take a genius to work out why. She's not directly related to Anna, and she's not dating Kristoff.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," she says in an undertone to Elsa while Anna's off being squashed to death in a hug and Kristoff's trying valiantly to save her. "I'm not part of this." Elsa frowns at her for a moment.

"Of course you are," she says, as though unbelieving that Meg could say something so silly.

And it's weird because they're not together-together, but it doesn't feel wrong when she leans in and places a quick peck on Meg's lips. "You _are_ ," she repeats, fiercely. Meg blushes and doesn't mention it again.

It's only the second time they all – all four of them – share a bed, but it's much more uncomfortable. No one but Anna seems to notice. She gets stupidly hot and has to get up and go to the lounge room just to try and catch a few winks. She almost has a heart-attack when Bulda, sitting in the dark kitchen, pipes up with a, "Can't sleep?"

"Heh, no," she says softly, changing route. "I can't believe they're not all burning up in there. It's boiling."

Bulda lets out a little chuckle. "It runs in the family, dear. When I was pregnant with Kristoff he was a hot little bugger. Wonderful in winter, but absolute hell in summer."

Anna glances down at her tummy. It's definitely starting to look less like 'I gorged myself at lunch' and more like 'there's a baby a-cookin' here'.

She sinks into the kitchen chair, near Bulda, who is making a cup of tea. "Would you like one, Anna?" she asks. Anna nods gratefully.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she admits softly after a few seconds of silence. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Life likes throwing obstacles," Bulda says. "If you decided against keeping this child, I don't believe Kristoff would blame you. Nor Elsa or Meg. You're the one carrying this child, not them."

Anna shakes her head. "I don't... I do want it. I just..." she trails off, sighing. "It just wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to be married. It's supposed to be just me and my husband. We'd have a house and a dog and he'd be earning enough that I could stay at home with the kids."

"Do you regret anything that's happened?"

"... What?"

Bulda pulls out the seat next to Anna and puts the pot of tea on the table. Two cups follow, along with the sugar and the milk jug. "Do you regret this? Your relationships, moving, the baby?"

"Well, I wouldn't have chosen it-"

"But that doesn't mean you regret it."

"How can I? I love them, and I love my – _our_ – baby already. How can I regret that?"

"Then, there's your answer. It _was_ supposed to happen. This is the plan the heavens laid out for you, and as long as you don't regret anything, it will all work out. You have three wonderful people who love you, and who you love. Soon, that's going to be four. You'll stop wondering why it happened, and that it shouldn't have, and you'll wonder why you didn't see it for the blessing it is sooner."

"Blessing?" Anna scoffs. "I don't think people think getting knocked up in college is a blessing."

"Ahh, but you're not people, are you?" Bulda says kindly. "Drink your tea. It'll help with the morning sickness, too. Night-night, Anna."

"Wait! How- how do you know about that?"

Bulda cocks her head. "It's Kristoff's baby. Of course you're getting sick. Don't worry, I've got some recipes that will help, too. It'll pass before too long."

And with that, she leaves. The tea is lukewarm and easy to drink. The heat that's plagued Anna since she got up seems to pass, too. She's finally able to return to bed and fall asleep. Meg's hugging Kristoff, and just that image makes her smile.

She's asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

* * *

Elsa's mom is so much more difficult. They'd expected that, but still. Thank Christ Bulda had packed them plenty of tea because they have to drive down and travel sickness on top of morning sickness is pretty much hell on earth.

Or, rather, Anna has to drive down. When Elsa had told her mother she was visiting, bringing her boyfriend and her girlfriend – and she'd made special effort to ensure her mother had heard the word 'girlfriend' – her mother had offered to pay for flights.

She'd only offered for Kristoff and Elsa. A special 'couples discount', apparently.

Of course, they could have paid for Anna, but it was the principal of the matter. It doesn't help at all with Anna's self esteem. She spends two nights straight at Meg's, sulking and feeling down before, the afternoon before they have to drive – a few hours before they do, actually – Elsa and Kristoff come over and Meg pretty much forces her out.

"It's better to get it over and done with," she says. Anna nods miserably. She doesn't even brighten when Meg kisses her. "It'll be over before you know it."

By the time they get home, they have enough time for an Anna-cuddle-sandwich, which turns into an Anna-sexy-sandwich. It certainly makes her feel a little better, but that relief is short-lived because then they have to go.

"This is gonna go terribly," Anna says just as they're piling into the car. She's in the backseat – only easy way to sleep the entire trip. "She's gonna hate me for coming between you two."

"Anna-"

"I know, I know. It's not like that. But how's she gonna see it? Probably won't even be able to kiss you..."

No one says anything, and when she looks up, Elsa's just looking at her, thinking.

"Wha-?"

"I'll be right back."

Elsa returns after a few short moments, biting back a smile. She's got her hands behind her back as though she's hiding something.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing," she says, going to the boot and shoving whatever it is in one of the bags. "A surprise. Now, come on, we've got a long drive. I promise my mother won't be that bad."

Anna disagrees, but she doesn't say anything more. There's no point in arguing.

She actually does manage to spend most of the drive sleeping. Kristoff and Elsa take turns, though they do time it so she can get some rest for the last leg of it. While the girls entertain Mrs. Arendelle (and, hopefully, get her to accept the idea of _them_ ), he can have a snooze.

She wakes up once, just as they're nearing the residential district. Elsa's shaking her and Anna can't figure out for the life of her _why_.

And then she looks out the window and spots the stone slabs dotting the landscape and she knows.

It's only early, but the gates to the cemetery are already open.

They walk slowly down the well-kept paths, Elsa always just a half-step in front of them. They're upon one particular grave before Anna even realises.

Kristoff hangs back – he knows this isn't for him. It's for Elsa, and it's for Anna. Despite that, both girls seem at a loss for words.

"He would have liked you," Elsa finally says. "Probably... probably wouldn't have remembered you. But he would have liked you anyway."

Anna moves her eyes from the polished stone to Elsa. Her throat tightens at the tears threatening to spill over Elsa's cheeks, and she takes her hand.

Elsa squeezes back, more ferociously than Anna had anticipated.

She doesn't hold back her tears, but that doesn't matter. She shouldn't have to.

They stay there until Elsa's run out of tears. Until Anna's introduced herself, and they've called Kristoff back to stand together.

It's peaceful, and they soak up as much as they can before it's time to move on; greater challenges await.

No one thinks the peace will last once they arrive at Elsa's home.

No one wants to be the one to voice that, either.

* * *

It's pretty obvious from the outset that Elsa's mom – "Call me Mrs. Arendelle, Annie. Oh, Kristoff, Judith is fine. There's a boy." – is pretty... terrible. It kinda makes Anna feel worse about not coming to the funeral, if this is what Elsa had to deal with. Mrs. Arendelle makes it very obvious she thinks the same.

"Oh, Annie. So, you're the friend who made my daughter's father's funeral so much harder than it had to be. Oh, mhmm, she was quite distraught. Did you have your own funeral to attend? It's the only reason I could see anyone refusing a grief-stricken request like that."

Anna hadn't said anything, but her silence had been enough.

They all go out for lunch, which seems great. It gives them a chance to talk. Elsa's mom offers to pay but Anna still doesn't want to anger her so she goes for something... not cheap, as such. The restaurant they go to doesn't _do_ cheap. But she gets a club sandwich and a soda on a lunch deal so it's only $25. Not too bad. And it tastes pretty good. Mrs. Arendelle gets a glass of pinot noir to go with her rare fillet steak and carpaccio. It's about as pretentious as it sounds. Elsa doesn't really hold back, either, but at least she's a little more prudent with a chicken salad and a glass of white.

Anna had expected the 'interrogated by the parent' thing, but it doesn't come. In fact, Mrs. Arendelle barely spares two words to Anna, instead making sure Elsa fills the space.

Of course, Elsa begins it by starting formal introductions. "Mom, this is Anna. My, um. My girlfriend."

Mrs. Arendelle takes a rather large sip (probably closer to a gulp) and nods. "Mhmm. Kristoff, he came to the funeral, didn't he?" she asks. He eyes flicker to Anna, who averts her own. The food comes out at that moment, so she busies herself with her sandwich. "Who is he, then, sweetheart?"

Elsa picks up her cutlery and very specifically doesn't look at her mother when she says, "He's... my... boyfriend...?" Her voice gets progressively softer, and Anna can already tell why. She gets the feeling that Elsa's mom, despite already having been told it on the phone, is not going to be as open and accepting as Bulda was.

"Are you asking me, or telling me, Elsa?" Elsa opens her mouth, but her mother interrupts. "Because if you're asking me, I think he's a wonderful boyfriend for you. I know you don't have a lot – or any – experience in relationships," she adds, ignoring Elsa's reddening face, "But he looks like he's going to take care of you. Has he got a job yet?"

"Oh, well, he works at the local little league but he had interviews with the National Hockey League-"

"-Ah, perfect. You couldn't have picked a better first boyfriend. I remember him the first time." Her eyes skip to Anna. "So polite, and so very good at comforting you. Just what you need."

Then she turns her begin her own meal. Neither Elsa nor Anna know what to say, so they just say nothing at all.

* * *

Dinner is marginally better. Roast pork with vegetables. Kristoff enjoys it immensely, and obviously gets the seal of approval when Elsa's mother starts using his nickname. Pronouncing his name _correctly_ is usually a struggle for some people.

"Judith, this pork is cooked to perfection," he says around a mouthful of meat. A little trickle of gravy appears at the corners and he doesn't even use the napkin to clean it up – just sticks his tongue out. Elsa glares at him but her mother only laughs, leaning forward to tap her hand to his briefly.

"Oh, Kris. I'm glad you like it. It's one of my best dishes, if I do say so myself."

"Very tasty-" Anna tries piping up, the sincerest smile on her face. She's not wrong, it _is_ tasty. Mrs. Arendelle's reaction certainly manages to sour it, though.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she cries, sounding almost disgusted – even though Anna obviously hadn't been eating anything when she spoke. "Where you raised in a barn?"

"Mom-"

"She's a guest in this house, Elsa," Mrs. Arendelle interrupts. "Some simple etiquette would be appreciated."

Anna looks hopelessly at Elsa and Kristoff, but their gazes are planted firmly on their plates. She doesn't speak for the rest of dinner. She doesn't complain or argue when she gets the crumbs of a – well, it smells like – wonderfully decadent chocolate cake with cream while Elsa and Kristoff have as much as they can fit.

"You don't need to put on anymore weight," Mrs. Arendelle had said, and it had taken all Anna's power not to just tell her then and there, that it wasn't just fat. If she were the stupid one not to realise...

Elsa doesn't notice, and Anna doesn't mention it. One more day. She'll get a good night's rest surrounded by her loved ones, and be on her best behaviour tomorrow. Then, they'll tell Mrs. Arendelle about the pregnancy and Anna will be accepted into the family and then they'll all be on their merry way.

She refuses to let herself think of any other result.

* * *

It's hard to keep thinking it when everything already starts going wrong, though.

"Annie, this is your bedroom. Try not to mess it up. Elsa, you and Kristoff can take your old room, just down the hall. It's just the way you left it – and your bed is certainly big enough for two." Mrs. Arendelle is smiling, even though absolutely no one else is. Actually, Anna's pretty grateful for Bulda's tea because whatever Mrs. Arendelle is insinuating, it's enough to make her gag.

And then she continues, to no one's delight. "Now, Kris, I don't want to hear any funny business," she says, before leaning in close to whisper, "But the condoms are in the main bathroom. Have fun!"

Anna actually is sick that time. She barely makes it to the bathroom. When she comes back, even Kristoff is kind of green.

"I hate your mother, Elsa," Anna says under her breath. Elsa just looks uncomfortable. Kristoff leaves, mumbling something about taking a shower. Yeah, Anna doesn't really want to be here right now, either.

"Oh, she's not that bad. She's just- surprised, is all!"

"Elsa, she's being a- well, a really bad word that I don't want to say. She hates me. She's disregarding our relationship while putting Kristoff on a pedestal. She doesn't care at all. I can't even share a room with you but she offers Kristoff _condoms_. And- what was with dinner?

"It's just for one more day, Anna. We'll tell her tomorrow and then we'll be off. It doesn't matter-"

"-To you! It matters to me! This is your family and she might be terrible but the only way she's going to accept this," she says, indicating between them, "Is if you make her. She's not going to listen to me."

Heaving a breath, she grabs her bag. "I'm going to bed. And I guess because I've been banned from your room, I'll be on my own. Good night."

It breaks her heart even more when Elsa doesn't argue against her.

Kristoff's still in the shower when Elsa returns to her room. She sits on the edge of her bed and pulls out her phone, because really, she's not sure who else to contact.

_Hi, Meg. I hope you're enjoying the wedding. If you're not too busy, could you give Anna a ring? This visit isn't going well and I've made her angry with me... Thank you xx_

She adds the kisses as an afterthought, but they don't feel wrong. She wants to give them to Anna, but probably, the redhead doesn't want to see her.

Elsa's not blind. She can see that her mom is being a bit of a cow. But, it really is just one more day. If they can keep her happy, maybe revealing the baby won't actually go terribly...

She's startled from her thoughts when her phone buzzes with a message.

"whatevers going on is between you and her. mayb just try hearing her out? she might b pregnant but she's not thinkin or doin things w/o reason. whats the first rule?"

Fuck.

She knows what she has to do.

She's not there when Kristoff gets out of the shower.

* * *

"Anna?"

Elsa knocks softly on the wood, aware that her mother is just downstairs having her last cup of tea (with added swigs of whatever she was drinking. Gin, usually. Sometimes bourbon).

Still, despite her quietness, Anna must have heard her because there's a low, "What?" that comes from inside the room.

Letting herself in, Elsa's heart sinks almost straight away. Anna's curled on the bed, lying on her side and not facing the door. She doesn't move when Elsa closes the door behind her, and she doesn't move when Elsa comes to lie next to her, half-spooning.

"I'm sorry," Elsa begins, face pressed into the back of Anna's neck. "I'm sorry for disregarding your feelings. You're right – you're absolutely right. It does matter. I'll have a talk with her tomorrow. Make her understand."

Anna doesn't respond at first. When she finally does turn around, Elsa can't meet her eyes for a few seconds because they're red and puffy and she's obviously been tearing up, if not outright crying.

"I didn't think she'd like me," Anna finally says. "I just... I didn't think she'd hate me, either..."

"She doesn't!" Elsa argues. She looks like she wants to say more, but a glare from Anna silences her.

That would be a lie, too.

So instead she sighs and touches her nose to Anna's. "I'm sorry," she repeats. Anna just nods.

"I know."

They're silent for a while, fully knowing that this kind of contact won't happen – at least not until tomorrow night. Suddenly, Elsa lets out a huff of air that could be a laugh. When Anna frowns, questioning, at least she has the decency to look a little chagrined.

"I uh, I brought the strap-on," she says. "My, um. Surprise. We could ruin the house. And mom's bedroom."

"Eww!" Anna scrunches her nose up, but there's a smile tugging on her lips and a little shine of laughter in her eyes. "You're gross."

"Hmm but you love me," Elsa counters, and yeah, Anna does. She's not about to lose their game and admit it, though, so she shuts up Elsa's gloating with a kiss that turns into a lot more. By the time they break, they're both a little winded.

"Come to my room," Elsa urges once she's caught her breath. "Fuck my mom, and fuck her shitty rules."

Anna wants nothing more than to follow Elsa, but she can't. She actually shakes her head. "No... this is your mom's house. Maybe she won't be so mean tomorrow if we respect her rules?"

They both know there's a slim chance of that happening, but Elsa doesn't argue. If nothing else, at least it won't give Judith another reason to dislike Anna.

Even though it had been her choice, once Elsa leaves, Anna can't ignore her loneliness.

One more day. She just has to get through one more day...

* * *

She doesn't have high hopes. She's woken the next morning, loudly and rudely, by Mrs. Arendelle, who is opening the curtains and trying to strip the bed – while she's still in it.

"Can't be lazy all day," she says. "I won't accept poor work ethic in this house."

"...Poor... work ethic?" Anna asks, brain still trying to catch up. It doesn't help that the sun is in her eyes and she can barely see the old hag.

"Elsa told me how you're at school on scholarship. Too lazy to work to fund yourself so you take it off the taxpayers. What's next, Medicaid? At least Kristoff pays his own way. He has a good job, according to Elsa. She's already got a lucrative job offer lined up after university. What are you planning on doing?"

Anna keeps her mouth shut. In part, it's an unwillingness to give Mrs. Arendelle the satisfaction. Another is because... she doesn't deserve to know she's going to be a grandmother. Sort of. Not that she's probably going to care anyway.

All of a sudden, Anna feels completely overcome with sadness. She just wants this woman to leave.

She doesn't. She continues cleaning and moving around, pausing every so often to glare at Anna.

"I don't know why Elsa brought you along. You haven't appreciated anything I've done for you.

Anna has to keep reminding herself that Elsa wouldn't appreciate her yelling at her mother, but it gets harder and harder the longer she goes on.

"I'm going to join Kristoff and Elsa," Anna says, sliding from bed. Mrs. Arendelle makes a noise.

"You will not," she says. "Elsa and Kristoff are still in bed. They must have had, ahem, a big night last night."

"Fine. Then I'm going to have a shower-"

"Oh, not possible. The bathroom is being renovated."

Anna just looks at her helplessly, ignoring the lie to ask, "What do you want from me?"

Mrs. Arendelle's head cocks. It reminds Anna of a bird of prey, surveying its next meal.

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just making sure you don't mess up Elsa's relationship with Kristoff. I heard all about the dare from Rapunzel. I heard how you broke Elsa's heart by making Kristoff cheat on her with you. Why she's still your friend, I have no idea."

"What- no, that's not what happened-"

"Are you calling my niece a liar?"

Anna shut her mouth and hung her head.

"Good. I didn't think so. Now, it's probably best if you stay here until it's time for you to leave tomorrow. I would like to spend some quality time with my daughter and her boyfriend. I don't need you there."

She leaves after that declaration. Anna's hands come to wrap around her stomach and coldness washes over her.

"Just you and me today, baby," she says softly. She doesn't want to cry, but it makes little difference.

She's just gonna wait here for Elsa. She'll come and check up on her. For now...

Maybe she can give Meg a call. It'd be nice to hear a friendly voice.

* * *

Meg is kind of hungover, which Anna expected. It's a wedding – there was definitely a bar tab.

"Hey, babe," she starts with, voice soft. "How are you?"

Meg lets out a little gurgling groan, and it brings a smile to Anna's face – the first since she'd arrived.

She waits a few moments longer for another answer, but when nothing is forthcoming, Anna continues. "How was the wedding?"

Meg sounds more alert when the, " _It was nice_ ," floats through the speaker. " _Just your normal, average wedding_."

Nodding, Anna makes an encouraging sound, but once again, Meg doesn't speak, so Anna does it for her.

"Did I wake you?"

" _Hmm? No, Herc is driving us back. I just… can we talk later, Anna?_ "

At that, Anna frowns, heart sinking. Those words never mean anything good. "Course we can," she says. "Did- did something happen?" She wonders what Meg's thinking, because it takes her a while to answer.

" _It's fine_ ," Meg says in a rush. " _I just- I just need to talk and I can't right now. Nothing happened, don't worry. I'll… I'll see you at home, okay?_ "

Anna nods, even though Meg can't see her. "Okay. L-love you…"

She hears a sharp gasp from the other end of the line, and Meg's voice definitely isn't as strong as it was when she replies, just before Meg hangs up.

" _Love you, too_."

* * *

They take breakfast on the lawn. It's a full English Continental, with fruit and juice, and yoghurt and grains. It's very, very tasty, but there's definitely something missing.

"Mom, have you seen Anna this morning?" Elsa asks. Judith's eyes widen.

"I did. I went to wake her up first and she decided she wanted to keep to herself today. Not that it matters, I'm sure we can find something to amuse ourselves, hmm? But anyway, how are you, Kristoff, dear? We didn't have much time to chat last night."

Elsa's eyes narrow at the conversation shift, but she says nothing.

After breakfast they go to the cemetery. It's her mother's idea, but- "Anna wanted to come. I'll just go and see-"

"Nonsense, Elsa. If she really wanted to, she'd be here. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to show her later if she really is desperate."

It goes on like this all day until, finally, it's dinner time and Anna hasn't made a single appearance.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to her, Mom?" Elsa asks her. Judith is dishing up peas to go with the corned beef, and she looks absolutely affronted at the suggestion.

"Elsa! Why would I do something like that? After all, you're the one who's friends with that little harlot. Perhaps being here she's just realised how she'll never be good enough to be friends with you."

"Harlot?! Mom-!"

"Oh, I know," Judith says. "You young people. But Elsa, dear, really. Friends get you everywhere in life. You just need to pick the right ones. What is Anna going to give you? She's got no money, no social standing. Her parents probably don't even own the house they live in. Do they have any contacts? What, exactly, can she give you that makes her worth keeping around?"

"A family!" Elsa shouts. Kristoff's eyes widen but, smartly, he stays silent. He's pretty sure, at this point, Anna won't care that they spilled the beans without her. "Anna's pregnant, Mom. I love her, just like Dad loved you. I won't pretend you loved him back. Not in the end. Not when it was important. But I don't care about Anna's social class, or her wealth. I love her, and so does Kristoff, and she loves us both back. And guess what? She's pregnant with Kristoff's kid and she's going to be a great mother – better than you – and I'm going to be a parent to them, too, along with Kristoff. And I'm so sick of you disrespecting her. Where is she? What did you say to her that's made her stay away all day?"

Judith sniffs. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

With a growl, Elsa pushes her chair back and stands up. "Thanks for the dinner, _Mom_ ," she says. "I'm going to give it to my girlfriend because she's probably starving, and, oh yeah did I mention, _pregnant_."

And with that she stalks off, plate and cutlery in one hand and a decanter of water in the other.

She has to pause, once, outside Anna's bedroom, just to steady her breathing. She wants a hug.

Any and all thoughts vanish as she pushes the door open.

Anna's not there.

* * *

The truck is still in the driveway, so she hasn't left using that. The gardener said he saw a "redheaded lass" wandering the grounds early afternoon, but that was hours ago. Elsa's in tears. Her mother just rolls her eyes.

"Attention seeking is not a good look," she mutters under her breath. Elsa's too distraught to argue back. She just screams out Anna's name because what else can they do? They've searched the whole house.

Or, maybe not. A few minutes later, Anna appears at the door of the lounge room. She looks unhappy, but unharmed. Kristoff notices her first.

"Anna..."

Elsa rushes past him and, in full view of her mother, grabs Anna's cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss. Her hands run through Anna's hair, loose and soft, and she breaks it only because she's started crying.

"Where _were_ you?" she asks.

Anna glances at Mrs. Arendelle before she answers, equally soft, with, "Your room. I was waiting for you and Kristoff to get back..." she says.

Elsa lets out a watery laugh, pure relief bubbling forth. "We couldn't find you." She kisses her again, and this time, they don't stop. Kristoff smiles at them. He'll hug Anna because she needs it, but he's more than willing to wait.

Mrs. Arendelle isn't. "Elsa! Stop that at once. I won't have that disgusting stuff under my roof."

Elsa ignores her, even though Anna backs down a little; it's only when she steps forward, forcefully breaking them apart that she turns on her mother.

"Kissing my girlfriend is bad but you offer condoms? Does it just _burn_ you inside knowing Anna's had unprotected sex with Kristoff? My boyfriend?" Mrs. Arendelle looks absolutely appalled, but Elsa's not done yet.

"He was Anna's boyfriend first. I've had my fingers and my tongue inside her, Mom. She's been inside me. The best sex I've ever had was with her strap on, Kristoff watching. Don't talk to me about disgusting. I love these people and they love me. That's not disgusting. Your intolerance is."

Holding her left hand out to Kristoff, she clasps Anna's with her other one.

"I think it's time for us to go home. Maybe go and see Kristoff's mother. She loves me, and Anna, and she's really excited for a grandkid. Maybe one day I'll let you visit."

"Please, Elsa," Mrs. Arendelle scoffs. "I have no interest in Anna's child. Call me when you have your own."

At that, a very dark look overtakes Elsa's features. "What makes you think I'm having kids, Mom? Why would I need to when Anna's already having one? It's as good as mine. It's a shame you're going to miss out. C'mon, guys. I'm sure my mother won't tolerate this 'deviance' any longer. Let's go somewhere fun."

And with that, she leaves the room, Anna and Kristoff trailing after her.

They don't look back.

* * *

It's a really long drive to get home, so instead they end up pulling into a motel. It's not that expensive, but Elsa and Kristoff still refuse to let Anna help pay for it.

"Think of this as us starting to make it up to you," Elsa said. "I'm sorry I was so terrible yesterday. I didn't think she'd be like that."

Anna looks away. She doesn't want to think about it. She just wants the company of Kristoff and Elsa.

They start out cuddling on the bed. The receptionist wouldn't let them hire a double bed, but they just pushed the two twin ones together. It's nice. Anna almost wishes she could enjoy a nice glass of wine.

Kristoff does one better and he pulls out a packet of condoms. "She didn't say I couldn't keep them," he says. There's a warmth in Anna's naval, both arousal and comfort, at the idea. Kristoff and Elsa both wait for her to give a shy nod before moving.

It's slow and tentative, and they're still only at foreplay before Anna remembers something.

She scrambles off the bed to rifle through her bag, and then she pulls out the damned strap-on.

Her baby bump is obvious when she's standing naked. Both Elsa and Kristoff's gaze is stuck there.

It might not be the best time for something new, but if it's what Anna wants, Kristoff and Elsa are both kind of powerless to refuse her. Elsa beckons her forward, and is very aware of the fact that, yes, her boobs have gotten larger. Thanks, gravity.

But it's not the most important thing. She takes the strap-on from Anna and just pulls her in for a kiss. Kristoff's behind her, and very quickly it becomes heated. They're all naked and Elsa's sliding into the harness, the kisses never ceasing.

She sits, back against the headboard, not forcing anything on Anna. The fake dick looks absurd, but that doesn't matter much because soon it disappears into Anna. The redhead controls every motion. Even Kristoff defers to her, and he hasn't even been inside her yet.

He's more than prepared to wait, instead just sitting on Elsa's legs so he's pressed right up against Anna, but she kind of ruins that plan. She leans forward to kiss Elsa, sort of. Her hands actually come up and trap Elsa's head and she mumbles, "Please, Kris."

The position reveals exactly what she wants him to do, and he actually pauses in order to peer at Elsa from around Anna. Her eyes are wide in understanding, but then Anna says it again, and Elsa follows suit.

Anything to make Anna happy.

He reaches around because there's no way he can do this dry. The moment his fingers find Anna's clit, she shudders. It causes Elsa to release a soft gasp, and wow, there's definitely a lot here. He's made sure to put on a fresh condom this time because that's just nasty otherwise, and he pulls his hand back only to coat himself with Anna. Anything left over he presses gently in and around her ass, opening her up.

"Relax," he murmurs. "It'll be easier..."

If anyone had told him a year ago that he'd be doing anal threesome with a pregnant woman, he would probably have laughed at them. But, with Elsa and with Anna, it's different. Anna takes his words to heart, and she stops moving for a moment to let _him_ move.

The sounds she makes are... well, there's really no describing it.

She lets out a sharp gasp when Elsa shifts, moving up so that their chests are finally touching. Kristoff brings one arm around her, just below her breasts but above her belly, steadying her as he uses his other hand to slowly, steadily, open her up. There's no way he'll fit if he doesn't, and the last thing he wants to do is cause her unnecessary pain.

It's slow progress, and eventually Anna just spits out a, "Please..." that has his dick pulsing. She probably won't get any looser just from that, so he removes his hand, using it to steady himself now as he starts entering her.

This time, Anna doesn't even make any noise. She just lets out a gasp and arches her back. Elsa hasn't stopped moving, even though it's really not much. A little in, a little out. They're all sweating, and gosh, this is the longest sex Anna's ever had. But... this is definitely what she's been missing. This is the magic that Kristoff had been able to make with Elsa – the magic she hadn't been able to understand, no matter how hard she tried.

Discovering it, in this moment, makes that confusion worth it.

"Have- have to try this again," she huffs out. Elsa lets out a laugh that's more like a breath of air, and Kristoff doesn't even acknowledge it. He's still too busy concentrating. Finally, he slips in all the way.

And oh wow. If the prep was great, then the actual act is mind blowing.

Anna has to tell them, several times, to slow down, just because there's no way she's going to last long if they don't and the last thing she wants to do is finish. And maybe that's just another thing. How _could_ orgasms be important if it means that she has to stop? How could it be important when she was spending the time with these two gorgeous people.

Her anger and sadness over the last few days have vanished, and she's really completely filled with just utter... love. Hope. Her hands reach up to grab and Kristoff's head behind her, and he takes the cue to lean down and press long, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and back. Elsa ducks her head forward to capture one of Anna's nipples in her mouth, and maybe it's the sensations, or maybe it's just the total love radiating off them that sends her into her climax.

It really doesn't take Kristoff and Elsa long to retreat. She's pretty sure they haven't come, but they don't seem interested in it. They could touch each other, but they don't. Instead they throw the condom in the bin and the strap on in the sink, and curl up next to her.

It makes up for the previous night. It makes up for every horrid word Elsa's mom said to her.

And, it makes up for every horrid thought she'd ever had about Kristoff and Elsa not loving her. Every horrid thought of them abandoning her, of running away together. It makes up for every bad thought she's ever had about herself or her body.

It's strange how something so small... makes up for everything...

* * *

Anna doesn't see Meg for a few days. They've texted and spoken on the phone, but Meg always seems to be busy. Anna tries not to let it get to her, but she can't help but remember that phone call they'd had.

When they finally do catch up, Meg's still quite... quiet.

"How was the wedding? Did you look pretty?" Anna asks. The question is met with a little smile, but not a real answer. Not really.

"It was good," Meg says, which doesn't really give Anna anything to follow on with. So, she grasps Meg's hands and leads her to the couch.

"What's wrong, Meg?" she asks. Meg's gaze falls to their hands and then aligns on Anna's stomach.

"It made me think," she says softly. "About... everything. You and me, and Kristoff and Elsa. The baby."

Anna doesn't like the way this is heading, but she stays silent. Meg sniffles, and oh dear, because she's not one to cry. Not at all. Anna lets go of Meg's hands so she can put one of her own against Meg's cheek. It's comforting when Meg leans into it.

"I care about you so much, Anna," she says softly. "I think- I think I might love you. But I can't..." She sniffles again. "I only care about you but you care about so many people. It's so selfish of me, but I want to be the centre of your world. At the wedding, there were these people. And the way they looked at each other... You look at me like that sometimes. But you look at Kristoff like that, and at Elsa. And I won't ask you not to. That's not fair on you, not at all. But I... can't imagine a future with all of us. That's not what I'm looking for."

Anna sucks in a breath. "Are you... are we breaking up?" she asks softly. She could say other things, but Meg's obviously struggling. She doesn't want to guilt her into anything.

Meg's hand comes up to cover Anna's, and she leans forward to kiss her.

"I think I love you, Anna," she murmurs, "Which is why we have to."

Anna nods shakily. She's crying, and Meg's crying, but they don't stop kissing. It doesn't go further, but... they won't have the chance to do this again.

It's gotta be worth it. Something to remember her. What they had wasn't usual, but it was theirs.

Elsa gets home before Kristoff, so she's the first to see Anna, sitting on the couch staring at nothing. The TV isn't on, even though it had been one of the first things for them to set up.

"Hey..." she ventures. "Everything... okay?"

Anna sucks in a breath through her nose. "No," she says, head dropping to look at her fingers. "Meg- we broke up. She couldn't... she didn't think there was a future with me. I know what she means, and it- it was friendly..." She sniffles again. Elsa drops her bag on the floor.

"Anna..." she says softly, moving to sit next to her. "I'm sorry." Anna nods before leaning into Elsa. They stay like that until Kristoff gets home. And then he joins them.

* * *

Anna's unnaturally despondent over the next few days. It's to be expected. Even Elsa seems a little down, and Kristoff isn't sure how to help.

He feels for them. It's a sudden change, and Meg really had added something good to their lives.

Despite the impression given the day Anna had shared the news, Elsa doesn't seem all that sad. Certainly she feels for Anna, but when Kristoff thinks about it, none of that is directed inwards.

The next morning, while Anna's still in bed asleep, he asks her.

Letting out a breath through her nose, Elsa shrugs. Not in a blasé, I-don't-care way. More like she's not quite sure how to phrase it.

"It- for me, and Meg, it was just fun. There's a reason she didn't 'break up' with me," Elsa frowns. "I am upset, but only because… I don't really think Meg is going to hang around us much anymore. She meant a lot to Anna. She still does."

In a way, Kristoff understands that. In a way, he's sad Meg's broken it off, too.

She really did make Anna happy.

* * *

Anna's kind of grateful she's finished school. She doesn't have to deal with seeing Meg every day. Elsa's mother actually bothers to show up to the graduation ceremony, too. She completely ignores Anna, who is definitely showing. Mrs. Arendelle seems far too happy with the fact that she's bought Elsa a brand-spanking-new car, and all Anna's parents were able to do was take her out for lunch.

But eh. Her parents don't need to buy her love. Elsa's mom obviously does (and that's a terrible thing to say which is why it surprised Anna so much when Elsa said it).

Of course, the real treat is seeing her brother. He doesn't live in the area anymore, so visits are far and few between. Christmas, usually, though the past year they've both just been too busy.

Anna's a little nervous, actually – not because of some weird "need brother's love" thing but because she's just not sure how he's gonna react. To Elsa, and Elsa-and-Kristoff, and the baby.

She realises as soon as she sees him that there never was a reason to worry. He actually gives the best response, which is to pick Anna up in a hug as soon as he sees her (though he's definitely cautious of her protruding belly), and saying, "So, I'm gonna be an Unky, huh?" he asks, grinning.

Anna looks at him, smiling herself, just before her gaze slides to her partners. "This is Elsa, and Kristoff. My, um, partners."

He looks a bit confused at first, with his eyebrows furrowed a bit. He's not smiling.

But they he holds out a hand for Kristoff. "Hey, man. I'm Marcel. Congrats on the baby." Then, he turns to Elsa. "And, congrats on Anna." He shoots her a wink, and she knows he's joking. When Anna gives him a solid whack to his upper arm, he lets out a little laugh.

They all calm down a bit when Bulda approaches, though Marcel is still giggling to himself a little. It's pretty obvious he's related to Anna. It's kind of cool, actually – _he_ seems kind of cool.

"Congratulations on graduating, Anna. You look very good, dear," she says, smiling. Then, she toddles over to Elsa. "So do you, Elsa. Congratulations."

And then she's gone.

"Wha-? Mom!"

Bulda doesn't seem to hear him, and Anna, Elsa, and Marcel are all left laughing as Kristoff chases after her.

"What about _me_?!"

* * *

Anna's got another appointment the following week. It's hard to believe that she's almost to the third trimester. This check is really just a progress update.

But, it still manages to send her into a mild panic because oh god they're so not prepared for this. There's no clothes or furniture. The study the realtor pointed out is currently filled with boxes, so it's nowhere near being an actual nursery. Of course, they still technically have about three months, but it doesn't help Anna at all when she gets into a mood.

Anyway. This appointment is more interesting than all the other ones she's had because it's the first time she can actually recognise her baby on the monitor. She looks at Elsa, who's staring at the monitor in absolute wonder, and it makes her think.

Does Elsa really never want to experience this?

When the technician excuses herself for a moment, Anna takes the opportunity to ask. Elsa doesn't really have an answer for her.

Well, it's not that she doesn't have an answer. But, in an ultrasound room, is it really the best place to explain why she doesn't want kids? Anna seems to think so, because she keeps looking at her expectantly.

"I... don't really want kids of my own," Elsa starts. "I never wanted to go through childbirth, and until I became close to you and Kris, I never even thought I would find anyone, anyway. I- I don't want a child, but sometimes I do want to be a mother..."

She falls silent, half-expecting Anna to say something. Anna doesn't, though – she just takes Elsa's hand and brings it to her lips.

"I suppose you didn't really want this to happen then?" she asks. "And I'm not upset! I just... want to understand."

Elsa shakes her head. "Anna, I love you. I want you to be happy, and so far, this baby has brought you more happiness than it's brought me grief. By _far_. I never wanted a kid but I already love yours so much."

Anna snorts. " _Ours_ , goof. You're still Mommy, whether you like it or not." Elsa smiles briefly.

"Good thing I don't mind it, then."

* * *

The tech comes back not long after, someone following behind them.

"Anna, this is one of our midwives, Marian."

Anna holds out her hand, confused. "Um, hi. Is, um, is something the matter?"

The midwife shakes her head. "Not necessarily. You see, Flora here has just noticed a little discrepancy and we just wanted to move you for some other tests – another ultrasound, actually."

"Why?"

Marian's eyes flick to Elsa. "Her – I'm sorry, Anna, _your_ – cervix hasn't lengthened as much as it should have, and is still quite short. This other ultrasound will just give us confirmation, and then we can look at treatments."

With an 'okay' from Anna, the midwife actually steps in to do the new ultrasound. This one is called a 'transvaginal ultrasound', and it's about as bad as it sounds. Elsa sits up by Anna's head, holding her hand, but this is an internal one so there's really not a lot she can help with.

At least it gives them a definitive answer: it's too short.

"So, what does that _mean_?" Anna asks, and it's a little frustrating that she has to. At least the midwife doesn't simplify it too much when she explains. She's not a child, after all.

"Your cervix is short, which means that your baby is closer to the outside world than we'd like. Normally at this stage it should be around one and a half inches long. Yours is a little longer than a quarter of an inch." Anna's eyes widen, and she looks at Elsa.

"...What does _that_ mean?"

"The shorter your cervix is, the more likely a preterm birth will occur," she says softly, slowly. "Very rarely this early, however, and there is still the distinct possibility of carrying your baby to full-term. You're young and this is your first child."

Anna nods, but she doesn't say anything. Elsa fills in the gaps for her.

"So, what can we do?"

* * *

Bed rest, apparently. A lot of bed rest and a once-daily progesterone capsule she's gotta insert. Ew.

"Hey, we were right!" Kristoff says unexpectedly over dinner. Elsa and Anna just look at him. "About not letting you help us move."

Both girls crack a little smile. "Guess you'll be doing all the housework, too, then?" Anna asks, and it's obvious she's not entirely serious.

Still, Kris replies with a, "Suppose I will," and a smile.

He comes along to the next appointment because the doctors just want to keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing's happening too soon. It's kind of lucky, though, because one of the first things the tech asks is, "Would you like to know the sex today?"

Anna really couldn't care less, and, probably, neither does Elsa. Kristoff doesn't answer but the way he looks at the two girls, he obviously wants to know. She's not surprised – it's exciting! So, she gives a little nod.

"A boy," the tech says. "A wonderful little baby boy. Would you like me to print out these pictures?"

"Yes please," Anna says. The tech smiles, and when they leave to go and get it, Anna just looks between Elsa and Kristoff. "A boy..." she repeats softly. "We're going to have to think of names..."

"Later," Kristoff says. He presses his forehead against Anna's cheek, moving to press a gentle kiss to it. "This is amazing. You're amazing."

"Hah, nah. We all are. I just wish... I wish Meg were here..."

"Well, what if," Elsa pipes up, "...how do you feel about her being the godmother? I know we're not particularly religious, but... you're still friends, right?"

Anna lets out a dry laugh. "Ugh, sort of. I think... there are still feelings between us. It's too raw for friendship. But maybe in the future?"

The ultrasound technician returns just after that, carrying an envelope with the photographs. Elsa takes it off her while Kristoff helps Anna up. They don't say anything more about Meg, but that's okay. It's not really a topic Anna wants to get stuck thinking about.

They make a detour on the way home to buy a few photo-frames. The pictures are the first ones to go up on the walls, but they're all certain they won't be the last.

* * *

It's mid-November when things start moving. Not the baby – no, he was kicking and being a nuisance since September.

No, Anna starts getting cramps, to the point where she almost can't move. She googles it, and according to all the mommy forums, they're Braxton-Hicks contractions, and completely normal.

Except, they don't stop.

She drinks some water and lies down, just like the website says. Closes her eyes and breathes slowly because apparently moving around can set them off, and yeah, she was totally doing a little more vigorous cleaning than she should have been. But still. They shouldn't last more than a few minutes, and by the time she realises it's _not working_ , more than an hour has passed.

"Right, we're taking you to the hospital," she says, scolding her stomach. Elsa and Kristoff are both at work, and she doesn't want to bother them, so she picks up her purse and phone and begins the trek to the bus station. She's got her coat, but it's windier than she thought it would be. Plus, she's the only one waiting at the station.

Those are pretty much the reasons why she's surprised to hear her name being called. Jerking around, Anna comes face to face with Meg. Oh wow. And ow. She mentally frowns at her stomach for being so frustrating.

It's been what, two months since they'd last spoken? She looks good. As good as she did before...everything.

Except she's kinda frowning and oh yeah, Anna's out in the cold, waiting for a very late bus.

"Oh. Um, hi," she says softly. Meg just looks at her. "What?"

"Did you- did you need a ride somewhere?"

Anna tries to smile, and shakes her head. Sure, she could, but she doesn't want it to be awkward. "Nah I'm fine- oof." She looks down at her stomach, curling forward as another spasm rocks her.

Meg takes a step forward, her hands lifting to hover just outside Anna's space.

"Anna..."

"...Actually, can I get a lift to the hospital?"

Meg's eyes widen, and she doesn't waste any time leading Anna to her car.

* * *

Anna composes a quick text in the car to send to Kristoff and Elsa. Just a simple ' _hey, omw to the hospital. not urgent. be home later!_ ' because she doesn't want them to come home and worry.

It's a bit awkward. Anna's stuck staring at her fingers because she doesn't want to look at Meg. When she does pluck up the courage to glance up, it's like she can't stop.

"Thank you..." she starts softly. Meg snorts.

"Dude, it's fine. Not like I'm gonna leave you alone in the snow. Be pretty shit of me."

Anna smiles. "Not just that... thanks for everything. I- I miss you." Meg's eyes widen in alarm, and Anna rushes to correct herself. "Not like that! I just-" She lets out a sharp exhale through her nose. "Okay, Elsa had this idea that, even though we're not super religious or anything, to maybe ask if you wanted to be the godmother? Because I still care about you – as a friend! – and so does Elsa and you've been there for me and her and the baby since the beginning, and Kristoff likes you too even if it took him a little while and-"

She stops when she feels a hand on hers. Meg is still looking out the front window, but she's squeezing Anna's hand gently.

It's not romantic. Now, it means something else.

Maybe... it's something better...

* * *

By the time they get to the hospital, Anna's actually concerned. If she had the presence of mind, she'd probably be texting Elsa and Kristoff an update because if she's completely honest, she's absolutely terrified.

She doesn't calm down until Meg calls Elsa and then hands the phone to Anna.

No one really knows what's going on, and the ER staff just tell her to sit and wait patiently. That just makes it worse. Anna gets up to pee while she's waiting and comes out sobbing because "it's _red_ , Meg. Something's happened _oh god_ -"

It gets them seen-to pretty quick, in any case.

And in the meantime all Anna can think is that it's her fault. Her hands wrap around her stomach but it does little to help hold her together. She buries her face into Meg's side as the ultrasound tech rubs the gel on her stomach, and she just _weeps_ when the sound of a steady heartbeat plays over the speakers.

The baby is okay. But she's not.

"It's extremely early, Anna," the doctor says, when they finally see him. "There are a few treatments – a steroid injection is one. It's gonna help your baby's lungs form, okay? And we can give you something to stop labor – every day helps."

Anna agrees to it all on the spot. _Anything_ to make sure they're all safe.

She wants to go home, afterward, but the doctor refuses. For good reason, and she's absolutely not going to argue with him.

It's just... she had thoughts. Fantasies, really, of having her baby at home, surrounded by her loved ones. Not in some sterile hospital.

It's probably for the best, though.

It doesn't take long to get a room and some rest. The doctors give her some medication for the contractions, and right now, everything's kinda just catching up to her. Meg slips out once she's drifted off into sleep.

She gives Elsa and Kristoff a ring, letting them know what's happened.

When Anna wakes up, a few hours later, Meg's not there. But, Elsa and Kristoff are.

* * *

Anna gets a three-day grace period before it all goes to shit again.

But this time she's in the hospital. This time, she's got her partners with her. Neither have gone to work over the last few days, using up their personal time to keep her company. It means when labor kicks in again and they can't stop it, at least they're by her side.

There's hours of crying and screaming. Elsa and Kristoff tag-team holding her hand, and Anna manages to choke out a , "Still don't have a name" between pushes. Her partners are quick to shush her.

When the baby finally does come, they're prepared for him to be washed quickly, a cloth diaper and hat placed on him. Anna bursts into tears when he's placed on her naked chest, even as the midwife encourages her to help him feed.

They'd gone through this, a few days prior. The 'kangaroo care', as it was called, to help him. Gods but he was so small.

They're prepared, two hours later, for the midwife to tell them that he couldn't go home. They were prepared, but it still hurt. After a feed, the doctors need to weigh and measure him, and this time, he doesn't come back.

"He's got a crib in the neonatal intensive care unit. I'll be back after Anna's had a bit of a rest to help with a few things," the midwife says. "Congratulations. You did really well."

And then she leaves the three of them together.

Anna doesn't stop crying until she's fallen asleep – a respite neither Kristoff nor Elsa can find.

The midwife comes back a few hours later. Anna woke up briefly and they'd asked about names, but she'd just said, "You name him. I had the privilege of carrying him..." before falling back asleep.

This time, she has to stay awake. Anna wants to breastfeed, so the midwife gives her advice for expressing while Elsa runs to the pharmacy to buy a pump. They can freeze it and bring it in so he can still get her breastmilk. Anna even gets a little booklet she's supposed to use to record information.

She doesn't get her baby.

She can come in whenever she wants – actually, they _encourage_ her to come in as often as possible to keep doing the skin-to-skin contact and feeding and bonding. It still doesn't change the fact that she gets to go home while he stays in the hospital.

It's the most surreal experience, coming home without her child. They stop to buy some takeout, but no one really feels like eating. Elsa and Kristoff don't pretend not to hear Anna sobbing. They cuddle her, one one each side, and make her feel as loved as they can.

They'd gotten a copy of the birth certificate, but it's still sitting in Elsa's bag. The plan is to hang it up, but without a child there with it, it just hurts.

Olaf Arendelle-Bjorgman.

* * *

Anna goes and visits him as often as she can. Every night, though, she needs Elsa and Kristoff to hug her to sleep. She's pumping and storing the milk, but even so her breastmilk begins to dry up, which only sends her into another panic. The hospital prescribes some stuff to make sure it keeps happening, but there's also that feeling of... well, what's the point?

"I can't even feed him properly," she says softly on the drive home one day. "He can't- they feed him through a tube, and even when I'm there he doesn't manage to drink anything!" Kristoff's driving, as per usual, but both she and Elsa are in the back seat. They've moved the baby seat to the boot because it's just salt in wounds, leaving it set up.

Anna's desperate for any contact, and neither have the heart to say no.

Kristoff has to go back to work, but because Elsa's been at her job longer, she actually has the personal leave accrued to stay home. It helps, and it means that she can drive Anna to the hospital pretty much every day.

Anna perks up after a few days, when he finally starts feeding and grows bigger, but it doesn't take long for them all to realise that they can't keep the nursery door open.

When finally the day to take their son home arrives, it's met with equal parts elation and wariness.

Kristoff isn't able to get the day off, but that's sort of okay. There's a lot of paperwork to go through and the midwife wants to make sure Anna has the feeding technique down, now that the tube is gone. It takes a little while, but the first time Olaf latches on, it's met with an amused expression from Elsa, and a look of complete wonder from Anna.

Neither Elsa nor Kristoff have held him yet, and whenever they'd visited, Elsa had stood behind the glass, just watching as Anna did her thing. She already loves him, she knows that. But Anna was the one who birthed him. There's something different there.

The same midwife is on, and when she sees them she just beams.

"Here to pick up little Olaf?" she asks. "You must be very excited." It's obvious, written on Anna's face, but it still deserves a verbal answer.

"You have no idea," Elsa answers softly. Anna's barely aware of anything because she can see Olaf, in his little cradle behind the glass.

The midwife touches Elsa's arm, smiling. "Go and get your son."

* * *

He's still so tiny. It's the first thing Elsa truly notices. He's barely longer than her forearm. He doesn't cry when he's first picked up, and Elsa kind of freezes when Anna tries to hand him over.

"Hold him," she says. "He's your son, too."

Elsa has no idea how to do this. She makes a cradle with her arms first before Anna places him there. His little face screws up almost straight away, and god, he's got a set of lungs on him. Elsa sends Anna a pained look, but she just stares back, face all warm and soft.

"Please take him back, Anna, I don't know how to do this..." she says.

Anna laughs – the first since the birth – and says, "What, and you think I do?" Either way, she steps forward and takes him back. "Let's get you home and meet daddy, huh little buddy?" Elsa checks her phone to see a text from Kristoff pop up just at that moment.

_omw home. howd the hospital go? need something for dinner?_

"Kristoff's not home yet," she says. "Luckily. He's gonna grab something for dinner if you want?"

"I'm easy," Anna says. She can't stop staring at the baby.

Elsa's not surprised when Anna chooses to sit in the backseat with him. She can't judge her, either, because if she weren't driving, Elsa would want to just stare at him, too. The first drive home is absolutely terrifying, even if they are going under the speed limit.

They're climbing out of the car just as Kristoff pulls up. Anna almost starts crying again when she realises that she's actually able to do the 'walking through the house with the baby'. But, she gets to do it with everyone.

There's phone calls to be made and visits to have. Elsa's mother might actually decide she wants, not only Elsa, but her son as part of her life. It's the only grandkids she's going to get. They're going to have to (finally) hang up the birth certificate. It's not going to be easy.

But Anna, walking through the front door for what feels like the first time, doesn't worry about any of this. Olaf's in her hands, Elsa at her left and Kristoff on her right.

And everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd...doneskis. I know I ended up focussing a lot on Anna. I'm not really sure why, but that's how this story worked out. The characters really took it an ran, and often – as silly as this sounds – i had no control over what they did. Anna... Anna wanted to be with Meg. She fell in love with Meg without my wanting her to, and especially with the previous chapter, it refused to be written in any other way.
> 
> I do believe this is the story I've put the most thought into, ever. It's also the story I've edited the most, which entire scenes moving and being added or cut. so much of this was rewritten from the original (unsurprising, considering I wrote the entire 13k first draft of this on a single day in november last year – the last day of nano, actually) but the skeleton remained the same.
> 
> i know i upset a lot of people by including meg. while anna wanted her, i knew she couldn't become part of anna's life after college. i knew she couldn't stick around – and not because she's mono and anna's poly. not because there's a child. not for any reason, other than the fact that it's not something she wants. the poly lifestyle doesn't suit her, and that's fine. anna and elsa and kristoff got lucky that they all found each other (elsa considers herself luckier than all of them because after believing herself to be incapable of love, and even being loved – to a degree – she found anna and kristoff. and that was painful, but so worth it in the end).
> 
> i don't know if mrs. arendelle ever truly became part of their life. im confident elsa would try to maintain contact, and im confident that each time she visits, she leaves in tears. i like to think that once olaf has grown a little, she would want to see him. once it becomes clear that elsa meant what she said, that she truly has no desire to have her own biological children.
> 
> kristoff never did join a hockey league. he actually became a stay-at-home dad while elsa went to work in a pharmaceuticals company (in the quality control building) and anna flitted between jobs. She never stayed at the same one more than a few years – usually enough to save up for a nice holiday before she changed again, finding employment elsewhere.
> 
> it took some time, but eventually she became close with meg again. Meg, unsurprisingly, ended up marrying hercules. she's still not sure, to this day, where her sexuality lies. all she knows is that she loved anna, and she loves herc, and that's all that matters.
> 
> And they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> The end xx


End file.
